Her Protector and Her Bodyguard
by NO19712005
Summary: Carol is a novelist who enjoys her isolation, she finds a friend and a protector in a man most town folk would walk the other way from. Yet Merle Dixon is the one she trusts most when the death threats start arriving. **AU Story** This is a Daryl and Carol story if you do not like please do not read thanks
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at Walking dead, sadly I do not own any of the characters.**

Looking over the vast acres,of her home, Carol turned and strolled back to her desk, picking through the mail, she glanced at her computer, where to start. It was too nice for being inside, the sun had hit the forecourt and the breeze coming through the open patio doors was refreshing. She had a deadline to make, if she was honest ,she had already done her book, yet it still required the finishing touches. For some reason her devoted fans loved her new tales of people arising from the dead, and certainly had soft spots for the main characters, whom she based on people she knew over the years. She loved where the stories took her, away from reality into another realm altogether, even her main hero was her good friend and protector, Merle. Reaching for an envelope, she turned it over, damn not another, her stomach churned, her heart almost missing a beat as her face paled.

"What you got there darlin?" Carol jumped, surprised to see him standing behind her, quickly pushing the envelope under her other mail, she looked up as she brushed her hair behind her ear. It was getting too long, she should get it cut, yet for some reason she had not felt the need to venture away from the safety of her home for a while now.

"Merle, you need damn bells on you. For someone as big as you..."before she even finished the sentence she could see where his mind was at.

"Why thank you darlin" he smirked as he glanced down to his cock, and then leered at her.

"Merle Dixon, I sometimes wonder where the hell your thoughts go, In fact. I have decided, you are just one sick man." she chuckled

"Yeah sweetheart that's why you love me, now what was that you are hiding?" Carol forgot how quick he was at noticing things, what did she expect from an ex marine. Pulling the envelope from under the pile she handed it to him, shivers going down her spine as she saw his face change from smiling, to frowning to out-and-out anger, as he read the letter inside

"When did you get this?"

"This Morning, come on Merle it's nothing, I've had a..." putting her hand over her mouth, she stopped her words.

"What do you mean you've had?.. Carol how many more of these sick letters have you had darlin?"

Turning her back to him, she rubbed her now cold body, trying to get some heat back into it. Now he had read one she knew they were real, she had hidden it to kid herself that it would all go away. Feeling his heat from his body as he moved closer his arm going around her, she started to shake.

"How many more Carol?" she did not even have to look in his face to know he was beyond pissed with her, after all he had used her name and not the endearments she had gotten use to from the older, rough-looking man.

"Please Merle just forget..."

"FORGET!" Slamming the letter in front of her eyes he pointed out to her certain parts of the letter.

"Which part should I FORGET EH maybe the one that this person wants to watch you slowly die. Or should we forget the part of how they want to see you bleed to death, like in your books or how about how they will take you in the night, when I go on the two-day vacation? Carol this person this sick person knows more about your life then most and that scares the fuck out of me. Get me the rest of them and you young woman are in for an ass kicking keeping this from me"

"But..."

"Enough Carol, you may have been the only one around here who took me on, but I am telling you now,no one threatens family and that is what you are. This needs stopping, is there anything else you have hidden from me?"

"I..."

"Tell me" she could see the anger coming back, had it even left him. To most Merle was a low down drunk and drugged up waste of space. His father was a mean bastard, so he got out as quick as he could into the marines. She had heard he had come back to Georgia, depressed and low due to losing one of his arms in a training incident that went wrong. Hoping to find his younger brother, he turned to drugs and drink, after he found his old homestead burnt to the ground and no answers to the whereabouts of his kin.

Carol took him in, when she found him on the outskirts of her farm, her isolation from the outside world. She was a successful writer, with a past she had kept from Merle, even though he had shared everything with her. To this day she never knew why she stopped and picked him up, the other folk in the area had warned her of how bad he was. How he would kill her without thinking twice, to Carol he was a man who needed a break, he felt broken inside, but her kindness was helping him each day. They became good friends, whilst she wrote her novels he tended to her farm. It was an agreement that suited them both over the last few years,and the last few months he had become her protector. Yet neither went down the road of romance, it was not what either wanted.

She had been hurt badly in the past, beaten and abused by her ex husband, and only over the last months had started opening up to Merle about him, scared that he would blame her for Ed's behaviour after all she had spent years blaming herself.

"Carol I know damn well you are hiding something now tell me"

"Ok, when I went to the store the other day. I felt someone was watching me, when I got in the truck my seat had a gift on it." she took a deep breath as she continued, knowing full well he would blow

" Merle I had locked the doors and this sick bastard had broken into my truck"

"Shit Carol why didn't ya tell me, did they break the window? Did they get to ya and WHY THE HELL ARE YOU JUST TELLING ME NOW!" she knew this would happen, since opening up about her past, her fear of Ed returning and finishing the job he had started, Merle had taken the role on of being her full-time protector, and god help anyone who tried to hurt her.

"Merle they had opened the truck with keys whoever had done it had opened the damn truck with my keys, the gift is something I..." tears filled her eyes she could not bring herself to tell him, how would he react? She felt scared, not of this angry man in front of her, more so of his reaction to what she eventually would have to show him.

"Carol" moving to her desk she pulled the box out and handed it to him, watching his face pale

"What the fuck?" his stomach churned as he remembered how happy his little brother was when their grandpa gave it him. Seeing his features change she knew then and there who it belonged to, praying and hoping she was wrong.

"Merle what is it? Do you know who's this is?" she asked softly, already expecting the answer, his eyes looked up at hers, tears coming into them, Merle never cried in his god damn life, his daddy had taught him that, he felt like a pussy, shove all the shit you can at him and he would still laugh and say give me more, but this, no this had floored him, knocked him for six, because whoever was going after Carol, had also involved him.

"Fuck, this belonged, oh shit, this belonged to Daryl, our grandpa gave him this when he was knee-high, to a grasshopper, this crossbow was his most prized possession, how the hell did they get it? He ….. fuck Carol he never let this out of his sight, it was an extension to damn his arm" his hands glided along the crossbow, as he tried to get his emotions under control. What had happened, whilst he was away, what the fuck had his baby brother gone through. Placing it on the side, he grabbed the other letters that Carol had found, after reading two more, he felt sick, who was the bastard who was threatening her. Throwing them to the floor, he pulled her trembling body to his, soothing her as he rubbed her back, like a he would a child

"This has gone far enough. I'm calling Rick, see if Officer friendly can shed some light. You should never have kept this from me darlin, Who ever is behind this will fucking pay, they have brought Merle Dixon into the game. All hell is about to rain down"


	2. Chapter 2

As Merle showed the sheriff out, Carol slowly sagged down into her comfy armchair, grabbing the large scotch that Merle had poured for her, she waited for him to come back.

"Well I ain't taking ma vacation now darlin no damn way" rolling the glass between her hands, she looked down , at least she had stopped shaking now, as her eyes met his.

"But Mer..."

"Don't ya dare but Merle me Carol, never have I been so pissed at a woman, you hid this for months, ya could have been out there on ya own. A sitting duck to this person" taking a large gulp of her drink, she took comfort in the heat of it going down her throat, warming her insides.

"I thought they were just …..." really what had she thought. She was so stupid, she should never have hidden this.

"Thought what? Eh that this would all go away. That it was part of ya damn books. Wake up and smell the coffee honey, these letters are real, the threats are real even officer friendly confirmed it to ya. Now I am going to call ma mate T and cancel seeing him and Karen." as Carol watched him go, she slowly rose to her feet, looking back out into the forecourt, the sun was still hot, yet her body was cold. Going over what had happened in the last two hours, after Rick arrived.

The Sheriff kept passive with the contents of the letters, some of them more sexual , then others explaining in great detail, the things the person would do to her body. After reading them all ,he explained, to her in no uncertain terms that they were words from a mentally disturbed person, who had no empathy for Carol. They would carry out these threats, without any thought to the emotional wreckage they would leave behind, they were not something that could be brushed under the carpet, it had to dealt with now.

He had witnessed the damage and consequences these sort of people left, when he lived back in Atlanta, and it still to this day turned his stomach, though the nightmares had finally gone. He had told both of them, she needed protection, even offered to send out a patrol car to scan the area at night. At first Carol thought he was being over protective, but after Merle had confirmed who owned the crossbow she had finally accepted that this was actually happening and not in her little world of fantasy. She reluctantly allowed access to her farm, to her safe haven, which she felt now was at risk.

Smiling to themselves, they watched as Sheriff Grimes, exited the gates of the farm, chuckling that Carol had finally realised that the words they had written had been true. Oh the police would check the letters for marks, fingerprints, any forensic piece of evidence they could find to track who it was. Looking at the latex gloves next to them, they knew nothing would be found, not even a hint of smell. The letters were always hand delivered, a little snippet of information that Carol had kept quiet, it had been fun to see Merle lose his control of that temper he had, when she had told Rick. Turning the engine over the truck moved slowly down the warm tarmac, heading into town. Time to up the game, after all the arrows to that crossbow were still on the seat next to them, pity the owner was not.

Daryl was lost, he was in the fucking forest his favourite place, his refuge, his safety zone and he was lost. Fuck his head hurt, like a bitch, whoever had hit him, knew damn well what they were doing. Never would he pullover and help someone in distress, this was his punishment from god it wasn't it. After all he had burnt the family home to the ground angry and frustrated that his old man had tried to kill him. Pulling his hand away from his head, he found blood fuck he was going to kill the idiot, or set his older brother on them. Ha,Merle who was he kidding that bastard ran the minute he could, out of the hell they called home, leaving Daryl to the mental torture of their daddy.

Their old man couldn't help how he was, he had lost his mind when their ma had taken off with another man. Poor bloke never recovered, he was verbal and nasty, but never raised his hand to either of the boys. Daryl's heart went out to him, as he watched his pa suffer day in day out with a broken heart until once day his dad made him promise to end his suffering,when it got too much. Even though he had made the promise he never thought he would have to go through with it, yet his dad never forgave himself for attempting to kill his youngest son and had sunk deeper and deeper into the darkness that had taken him over, praying to him to end his torture. Tears ran down his face as he remembered doing what his pa asked, it was the hardest thing he had to do in his 43 years Wiping his tears away, Merle would be calling him a whipped pussy if he saw him now. Yet it still hurt, what he had done, still cut him to pieces, ripped his damn heart to shreds even, seeing his dad over the 15 years turn into the broken shell of a man, was nothing to seeing the lifeless body in that chair. As he burnt the house to the ground he promised himself he would never allow a woman close, she would never own him mind-body or soul. No woman would ever own Daryl Dixon, not his body, not his soul and certainly not his heart.

Carol felt the warmth of the fleece wrap around her, as the coolness of the early evening blew over her. Softly smiling she turned to the man who was her tower of strength, her hero at the moment. Rick had seen a side to him that afternoon, seen the Merle he kept hidden, the one who cared, who would do anything to protect this small woman.

"Thank you Merle I didn't realise how cool it was getting"

"You been stood there awhile sweetheart, time to shut the doors, you want a bite to eat?"

"No, not at the moment, I don't think I could eat again" breaking down she sobbed as he pulled her into his arms

"Darlin ain't no one going to hurt ya, not with me here. Now come on let's get you settled on the sofa, and ya got to eat, too skinny as it is mouse, and ya ain't going to bed with just alcohol in ya belly. Take it from old Merle that's the worse thing ya can do"

"Merle, you are a good friend, thank you for caring"

"Now don't ya go all slushy on me Carol, ya no damn well I will protect ya with my last breath. Ya did right by me when no one else did. As I said we are family" guiding her to the inner room, he settled her on the sofa placing a soft kiss on her head

"Now I ain't much good at cooking, but hell I am sure I can make us something edible" seeing her smile, warmed him, she was beautiful when she smiled, her eyes lit up, in fact her whole damn face did. He just hoped one day when this all died down she would finally get the love she deserved, not the sick, abusive mental torture that her bastard ex had inflicted on her, that she thought she was only worthy of. No she deserved someone who loved her for who she was, at times he wished he could be that one for her, but neither felt that for the other. He was grateful for who she was, the wonderful kind person who wrote the outstanding novels, who still struggled at times with her self-worth. Heading to the kitchen he did a quick check of the outside, having fed the animals earlier, whilst Rick had been there, he came back in locking up for the night. Grabbing some cold meat from the fridge he set about making sandwiches, after all he couldn't screw up a sandwich.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thank you for all your support on this xx

The evening was cooling fast, Daryl continued through the woods he had picked up the sounds of a car and hopefully if he hurried he may catch them up. Pushing himself harder, his head throbbing, his body weakening due to lack of food and drink, he felt like shit. The only thing that had kept him going was the evil thoughts going through his head, what he would do to the person when he found them. And where the hell was his fucking crossbow, no one touched his damn possessions, hell even his old man, god rest his soul, and older brother knew not to touch what was his. What was it with people today, thinking they could do what the fuck they wanted, take what they wanted. Hitting a clearing in the trees he pushed out from them on to the road, straight into a bright light, then darkness took him.

"You ok little mouse"? Carol was staring into space, not even registering the food she was eating or the man who sat next to her, worried. Merle hated seeing her like this, yes he felt scared shitless for his little brother, but at the moment his fears could wait, Carol needed him.

"Merle, why would they have Daryl's crossbow, you said he would never go anywhere without it. What if...?" her hand went over her mouth as tears started to fall. Merle moved forward quickly grabbing the plate from her cold fingers before it hit the floor.

"No what if, my baby brother is a strong bastard, taught him a few things, I don't know why they have it, but believe me he will want it back when he is found"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Cos my heart is still beating little one and no way in hell would I still feel like this if he was dead. I gotta have faith that whatever has happened he somehow got out"

"Can I have some of that faith Merle?"

"Sweetheart you have it, Office friendly will find out who the hell is behind this and all will be ok I promise"

"I don't know why this person hates me so much, what did I ever do to them Merle? All I do is write books and live in isolation, who would want my life? I didn't ask for this any of this!"

"People like you darlin bring out envy and jealousy in others, you are doing well, you are a kind-hearted person and for some reason this sick person hates what you have" pulling her tight to him he held her as she cried herself to sleep. A few hours later he lifted her sleeping body in his arms and put her to bed, she was like a little sister to him, he smiled at his reputation sliding with the softness he expressed to her, as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead and wrapped her in her duvet.

"SHIT!" Rick pulled the steering wheel as hard as he could to the left, anything to avoid hitting the thing that had pulled out of the darkness into his head lights. Feeling the thud, he knew he had hit it, damn, slamming on the brakes, he pulled the jeep to a halt, Locating the large flash light he eased himself out of the door, slowly walking back up the road, praying that what he had hit was not a human. All his prayers were in vain as the light shone on the battered body of a man, pulling the radio from his pocket he called it in.

As he waited he bent down to see if he could help who it was, the guy looked bad, his bangs in his eyes, didn't stop Rick from seeing the busted cheek bone, swollen eye, then he noticed the blood in his hair, this guy had been through hell recently. He was certainly undernourished, moving the light over his face, he sat back quickly on his hunches. Shock, rushing through his body, fuck fuck and did he say fuck, in front of him lay Daryl Dixon, whom had been missing for over two years. Allowing the shock to clear, he picked up his mobile calling the one person he knew damn well would be happy to see this man. The one man who had gone off the rails, due to not knowing the whereabouts of his kin. Swallowing deeply he waited for Merle Dixon to answer the call.

"Hello" a whispered voice answered Carol's phone as it rang through the quietness of the house. Merle grabbed it as quick as he could, not wanting to wake her, she had not slept for days, and anyone who woke her now was dead.

"Merle, it's Rick, we found Daryl"

"Wanna run that by me again Office friendly" he rubbed his hand over his head, hoping what he had yearned for over the years, was happening. No this couldn't be happening, he must have heard wrong.

"I said we found Daryl. Merle we are taking him to the hospital now" Merle dropped to his knees as he gripped the phone, doing his best to get his emotions under control

"What da ya mean h... h..hospital?"

"Er... I ..um now Merle don' t take this the wrong way, I ran him over"

"You what!"

"He came out of nowhere , listen I have to go the emergency crew are here. Get your ass to the hospital will meet you there" attempting to place the phone back he rubbed his hands down his face, his brother, his baby brother was alive, well he damn well hoped so. Looking up Carol moved out of the shadows, unsure of how to approach him.

"Merle?" she had never seen this strong man, on his knees, shocked.

"They found him Carol, they found my baby brother"

"Oh god Merle, that's wonderful, where? Is he ok? Where has he been?" Merle rose to his feet, holding his hand up to stop her questions

"I don't know darlin I do know he's at the hospital Rick ran him over"

"Shit , Merle let me grab my keys come on let's go" Merle looked at her open-mouthed

"What?"

"In all the time I have known you mouse never have I heard such language"

"Merle Dixon I was a hell cat was I was younger and don't you forget it, now let's go see this brother of yours. After all you have told me so much about him it will be great to finally meet the man"

"Sure honey, let's go," as they locked up, Merle couldn't control the shaking of his body, truth be known he felt scared, now he had found him would he lose him.

As they drove down the road, neither noticed the car that had turned down the lane into the farm they had just left.

Pulling into the car park, Carol watched Merle, he had gone into himself, which was unusual, for the strong man. Laying her hand on his arm she smiled at him

"It will be ok Merle, come on let's go see him"

Daryl was awake and roaring, trying to get the iv drip out of his arm, and if that damn nurse stuck him with another fucking needle he would ram it where the sun don't shine. He hated the attention on him always had, being stuck in the hospital would kill him. He loved the outdoors, not inside this cold unfeeling tomb, how much damage had they done to him. Oh yeah after the officer had hit him, and broken his rib, he had concussion,swollen eye, shattered cheek bone, and damage to his hip bone. Could have been worse, he guessed, but this was going to hold him down for a while. He couldn't stay in these four walls, but he had no one. Hearing noises from the hallway he lifted his eyes barely able to focus on the man and woman walking in. As his vision cleared some what he blinked trying to focus, no it couldn't be. After all this years, could it be.

"Merle?"

"Baby brother" walking towards him, he couldn't believe Daryl was there in front of him, he looked beaten and there was no way that all that had come from Rick hitting him

"Where the fuck you been and who the hell is that?" Carol looked at the beaten man in the bed, he looked a mess but she could not miss the blueness of his eye. Her whole body shivered in awareness, for the first time in years her body reacted to a man. Who happened to be a foul-mouthed red neck who needed some loving to come back from where ever he had been.

"Daryl, watch ya mouth"

"Why, you gonna hit me go on not as if I ain't been through it already"

"Mr Dixon" Daryl turned to the woman, his mouth ready to churn out more abuse, he held his tongue as he looked her over, she was beautiful, just when he thought nothing else could go wrong that night, the sheets started to move as his cock decided it wanted to embarrass its owner by showing all in the room, how he felt about the woman standing in front of him. Hell this had never happened before, his whole face reddened,as he wished his hard on to go down and fast.

Merle noticed straight away and could feel his brothers embarrassment, quickly grabbing the blanket he threw it over him.

"Fuck Merle that hurt" Merle bent down to his ear, his lips moving without allowing Carol to see

"Better than scaring the shit out of mouse, you watch that mouth and other things, get my meaning"

"Why you fucking her?"

"Stop that filth boy now" before he could say anything else he heard a voice clear behind him

"Merle" turning he nodded his head and recognition

"Office Friendly want to tell me what happened?"

"Don't ya dare tell him anything" Daryl roared, he was still in shock seeing his brother standing there, he thought after all these years he was dead

"Daryl he needs to know, especially with your injuries, you will need to recuperate"

"Rick he can come home with us once they allow him to leave" a soft voice spoke up, Daryl looked over at her, no way could he stay at hers, his whole body though in pain was telling him in no uncertain terms that it wanted to sink into the warmth that this woman could offer. But she was his brothers girlfriend and he would never go there. Suddenly he remembered his pa and looked away in disgust

"Carol sweetheart are you sure?" laying her small hand on his arm, she looked up at him

"Merle he is your brother and he is family"

"I ain't ya family bitch"

"Boy calm that attitude, me and ya will talk but ya do not take ya anger out on Carol, she is a sweet woman who has done right by me"

"I just bet she has ain't ya baby, are ya sure a woman your age can still fuck?"

"Mr Dixon I do not know you, and from what I am seeing I certainly do not like you. Merle you have my pity that you are even related to this thing. I will wait for you outside" with that she turned around with a twirl, head held high she walked out of the room. Her whole body shaking with need, what he had just said should never have turned her on as much as it had. This was not good she could feel it now. Had she done the right thing, sinking into the hard chair in the hallway, she waited patiently for Merle to come out from the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Merle waited until Carol was out of ear shot before he turned on his brother.

"What the hell was all that about?.Haven't seen ya in over two fucking years and you come out with shit like that. To Carol no less"

"Well may I please apologise, wouldn't want to upset the old girl now would I. God Merle is that who you have been shacked up with. I would have expected blonde and stacked,not that"

"I am fucking warning you boy enough of this shit"

"Why? Hey why? You left me Merle you fucking left me to the shit, and now you stand here with her looking as right as rain. I thought you were dead. YOU FUCKING LEFT ME TO IT ALL" turning his face away he tried to get his emotions under control. The pain was coming hard, his head hurt like a bitch. Feeling a hand reach for his, grasping it in a tight hold he looked back into his brothers face

"I came for ya Daryl I did mate. I came back to a burnt out shack, no sign of you or pa. For over two years Rick and I searched for ya. I lost it brother, thinking you were gone I lost it."

Rick felt uncomfortable being in the room, making his way towards the door he left the brothers to sort out their problems. He knew they had bridges to build between them, but the love they felt for each other was shining brightly in the room.

Daryl lifted his arm as best he could to wipe the stray tear that had fallen from his swollen eye. Letting out a harsh breath

"What is it? What can I get ya?" Daryl felt warmth seeping through his body, it was his brother right in front of him, the brother who looked after him, guided him, taught him. He was here now and he wanted to help. He thought he had no one and now he had his family back.

"In pppp pain"

"NURSE!"

"Damn Merle you cleared my ears out, could have easily pushed the button"

"Nah us Dixon's need to let them know we are here" trying his best to smile, he remembered the hell he and his brother could raise when required. It felt good being with him again.

"Yes Mr Dixon?"

"Ma brother is in pain sweetheart"

"No problem, give me a couple of minutes" heading back out the door, they were left alone to just appreciate the fact they had found each other again

"So you and...?"

"There is no Carol and I, she does have a name as you know told you enough times"

"So what is she to ya?"

"Ya ain't seen me in over two years, I have a missing hand which you seem to have ignored and you want to know what is going on between mouse and I. From the looks of it boy ya want to get to know her personally yourself or was it my imagination when the covers rose"

"Fuck you Merle"

"Nah not me you wanna do, It's Carol, you stay away from her boy, as I said she has done right by me. She had a bad marriage, and she certainly ain't interested in no man"

"She swing the other way?"

"What... god no...fuck no"

"Well then she's up for the picking" Merle slapped him

"Told ya to leave her alone. You changed boy and not for the good what the hell happened to ya, ain't Carol's fault so no using that Dixon charm"

"It's ok Merle I ain't interested, saw what love did to pa, watched him go into the darkness, never would I go down that road. All women are good for is a good fuck and kicked to the floor." Merle flinched when he heard the defeat in his brother's voice, this wasn't Daryl, hell the boy he knew had respect for women, in fact he was the love-sick pussy when it came to them. Scared of them too, it saddened him to see how much of his younger self he saw in him, before Carol had saved him. He wanted his baby brother back, not this piece of shit.

"It ain't always like that ya know. Pa never got over her leaving and I am sorry than you will even know for leaving ya there with him. Why did you walk away from your job? What happened Daryl?"

"I... it..." swallowing hard he took in a deep breath, knowing what he confessed to Merle would be the hardest thing he had ever done. The one thing he dreaded the most would be seeing the hurt and anger in his brothers face the disappoint in his eyes, that a Dixon had done what he had done to their kin. As he was about to come clean the nurse returned with his medication, giving him extra minutes to think hard about what he was about to say.

Daryl was so focused on his thoughts, he never noticed the looks the nurse threw him, the learing glances, as she stripped him naked in her mind. Nothing was lost to Merle, his baby brother had always been chased after by the woman, yet as he watched him now, he never noticed how indifferent he was to their attention. This had to do with their upbringing, because there was no way he wasn't interested, his reaction to Carol before had proven that. However this nurse who ,even he admitted would make most men's wet dream did not seem to do anything for him. He knew then and there he would have to keep an eye on him, no way would Merle Dixon allow another man to hurt Carol.

He heard the door slowly open, and saw the woman of his thoughts creep in, coming quickly to his side

"Is he ok?" she whispered, before he could answer a harsh voice broke the silence

"Ya I am what can't ask me your damn self?" what was it with this woman who had him so on edge, that he had to keep pushing her buttons. Hell the blonde nurse who was now walking out of the room did nothing for him. Yet the minute this petite woman came into his eyesight, bam his body ached to show her things. The frustration was getting to him on top of being angry, he was also getting cranky.

"Daryl, we are going to head home"

"Fine!"

"Those painkillers will kick in soon, and I know full well that little nurse gave you some sleeping meds"

"Ya whatever just go" he knew Merle was right, so why did he feel as if they were abandoning him, which was stupid at his age to think those thoughts. He wasn't a kid, he was a 43-year-old man with a hard background. It was the medication, it had to be.

"I will be back in the morning little brother I promise, we will continue that chat. Daryl look at me" he waited until he turned his eyes to him, seeing the fear of rejection in them. It took him back to the day he left home for the marines.

"I mean it I will be here in the morning" holding his gaze Daryl knew in his heart this time his brother meant it. He would be back, acknowledging the comment he watched them leave, as sleep took him over.

Heading down the corridor they were glad to see Rick had hung around in reception, after he had explained about the accident and what was the next step to take, both headed out to the car. Merle felt shattered, it broke his heart to see Daryl like that, who had done this to him? For now it didn't matter, when he healed they would start the search for the culprit and deal with them the Dixon way. As Carol pulled the car on the main road back to the farm, she reached for Merle's hand giving it a squeeze.

"It will be ok Merle, I just know it" leaning his head back against the seat he kept hold of her hand

"I hope so darlin I really do"

Parking the car on the driveway, they headed to the house, unlocking the door, Carol walked in her steps faltered. There in front of her pinned on the wall with an arrow was a note with the words "soon bitch that will be you in that hospital bed." Carol screamed her body falling to the floor, Merle grabbed her before she hit it. The bastard had gone one step too far, how the hell had they got in the house, reaching for the phone he called Rick.

"They got in and left a message" was all he said, leaving Rick to work out the rest, putting the phone down he moved Carol to the sofa. His heart breaking as he heard her cries

"Why Merle why is my safety and sanctuary being destroyed?"

"I don't know darlin, who ever did this, attacked Daryl, I would recognise that arrow anywhere, after all I taught him how to make them myself. No matter what ,from now on you will have two Dixon's protecting you. A protector and a bodyguard"

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't tell ya Daryl was in the service, special bodyguard to some famous people"

"But he seems..."

"Yeah you would never believe it would ya. That boy is the best trained at protecting people, he is also a trained killer. Deadly in what he does, once he has healed that boy would protect you with his life"

"He doesn't look ..."

"What have I always told ya never judge a book by its cover, you never leave the service, but he did to look after our pa. That's why I could never find him, he knew where to hide, if he don't want to be found then you wouldn't see him for dust"

"Well if that is true how the hell did anyone beat the shit out of him?"

"We all fuck up once in our lifetime darlin, he has done his once. As soon as that boy is out of hospital and back to normal god help the person who is doing all this. They have two very pissed off Dixon's on their tail" hearing the sound of a car door slamming he left Carol to her thoughts and headed out to let Rick in.


	5. Chapter 5

Rick had stayed a few hours, checking around the farm and the house anything for clues. Even though he knew nothing would be found in the dark, he just hoped the person had screwed up somehow.

"Rick, it's no use, it is getting late" He turned to Merle knowing he was right. Patting him on the shoulder he turned back with him to the house

"I know, just was hoping..."

"I will have a check round in the morning, you get home to Lori and the kids. If I find anything I will call ya"

"I am going to send Dale over in the morning, he worked with me on a case like this back in Atlanta. See what you two can come up with, because I am running out of idea's. Whoever is doing this knows either Carol or yourself too well" hearing a sharp intake of breath, he turned to see Carol in the shadows. Shit Rick did not wish her to hear him voice his fears, this was a difficult case.

"Rick are you telling me It could be someone I know?" her voice was so quiet, the shock clear in it. Her face paled, as he saw her mind ticking over bringing up names of friends.

"Carol, honey we don't know. I am clutching at straws here and I wish I had some damn answers for you, yet at the moment we have to look at all angles. Is there anyone who has keys to your house apart from Merle?"

"Gosh, ermm I. Well there was Ed of course, but he would never not after... He wouldn't would he?"

"I don't know Carol we have kept an eye on his whereabouts he is still in Atlanta. Dale already sent Glenn over there to ask him a few questions"

"No, Ed wouldn't I have done all he asked and stayed away"

"Carol, you became famous, do you not think that would get Ed's back up?" turning to Merle she looked at him in confusion

"But why would he get Daryl involved, and you. NO this ain't Ed I just feel it isn't"

"Well we cannot make any more headway tonight time to call it off, Tomorrow is another day and a fresh start. I will see ya to ya car Rick. Carol go on inside sweetheart, all the place checked out, you are safe"

Daryl was restless, the medication had knocked him out for a few hours, but then his thoughts came in. Satin sheets, heat, naked bodies, making love and the centre of it all was Carol. He imagined her there with him now, sliding the covers away from his aching body, pulling down his boxers, all the while her mouth and tongue making a slow passage to his throbbing cock. He could feel her breath sliding over the tip, the heat making him thrust his hip up slightly. Coming awake quickly he rubbed his hand through his hair, where the fuck had that come from. Making love yeah right as if that would ever happen. She was a mouse, wasn't that what Merle called her, a scared mouse, he imagined if he yelled boo at her she would scream. Stupid bitch, nah he would stay well away from that, more for his sanity than anything. He had seen how Merle had looked at him, earlier, he knew damn well he had changed, became harder, meaner and cruel. If they didn't like how he was then fuck them. It was how he was now and screw anyone who wanted to change him. Pressing the button for the nurse he asked for some more painkillers. Looking out of the window the sun was starting to raise oh goody another day of being inside, enclosed in this tomb. One good thing he would get to see Merle again, and that little pixie.

"Honey you ready to go, We got Dale coming over with Rick later, so I wanna see little brother, get him sorted for coming back" he didn't hear a response and looked around the kitchen where she had stood only moments before. No she was still there, looking in her bag

"Carol honey did ya hear me?" she hadn't slept well again last night of that he knew, her eyes had bags under, her shoulders slumped

"Yeah, sure, Daryl, Dale home here" she continued looking for her mobile, doing her best to forget her erotic dreams of Merle's younger brother, that she had most of the night, waking up sweaty and aching, the only one who could satisfy her hunger was baby Dixon, as Merle fondly called him. How would she cope with him being here, yet he had made it very clear that he thought she was past it. Oh the things she could show him, saying that he was only a few years younger than her, even though he thought she was older. Just because she was greying, she loved her colour, it showed she had come through a tough time and became stronger. Her editor, Beth had tried many of times to change the colour, but Carol was her own person and unique she would never changed for the public. This had caused a few arguments with Beth, and she was unsure at times if her editor actually liked her. Shaking her head at her stupid thoughts she smiled when she found her phone.

"Are we ready then Merle. Oh I am so looking forward to hearing what your brother has to say next. I must admit he certainly is nothing like you described" Merle had to agree on that one, no way was Daryl the man he was.

"Give him time darlin you will see how great he is. That boy will sweep you off ya feet with his charm" Carol turned away from Merle her face blushing, in her dreams he had already done that and much more. Merle hadn't missed the heat raising up her cheeks, so the little mouse wasn't immune to his baby brother. Now he really would have to keep an eye on them both, Daryl was not the man he knew before, he didn't know how deep in the darkness he had actually fallen.

The doctor had already visited by the time Merle and Carol arrived, entering the hospital room, they could tell he was cranky.

"Hey brother, what the doc say?"

"Same Merle, may have to stay another two days before they will allow me from this hell hole"

"It's getting you better little brother"

"Yeah don't mean I like it though" rubbing his hand through his hair, he felt messy, needed a shower anything, to get this grubby feeling that he hated, off his body. His eyes flicked over Carol, she looked sexy, dressed in tight-fitting black jeans and a low-cut top, hell she had one tight ass, when she bent over to grab her bag. Moving his bedding to cover the reaction, damn body was letting him down again. Why now and why her?.

"We will do you a bed downstairs" Carol spoke softly

"Why the fuck do I need a fucking bed downstairs? I ain't incapable of walking" he should have bitten his tongue, when he saw her flinch, all he did was shout, at her. Knowing it was frustration, and need, how he wanted to throw the covers off the bed, grab her to his aching body and take her where she stood. He was damn sure his brother could feel the tension within the room. Daring a look at Merle he could see the man ready to explode at him for speaking to Carol that way. He was being a shit, and for the first time in a few years, he actually felt guilty.

"M sorry it's the meds"

"Yeah brother it gotta be, glad ya apologised " before I made you was left unsaid, yet Daryl understood the look, staring at each other he waited, for his brother to speak.

"That's ok Daryl, I understand about the medication when I had them it effected me badly" shit even her voice was sending shivers up his body, she spoke so softly. Her words hit him, especially the words when she had them , about to ask her more. Merle jumped in

"Yeah Carol was in here for almost three months weren't you darlin?. Thanks to her shit of an ex hubby, in fact are you sure he isn't involved with the threats"

"What, hold on? Threats, abusive husband. Merle?" Smirking to himself at Daryl's reaction, he had him, if there was one thing he knew about his brother, he could never resist helping a damsel in distress and if anything could bring his brother back, it would be the passion he had for his job and helping others. Yep Merle had planted the seed in his head and it was already taking root, Carol would have her protector and bodyguard of that he knew. Both brothers hated men who used their fists on women. Seeing Daryl attempt to sit up, he smiled yes his brother was certainly interested in helping out, he was getting him back.


	6. Chapter 6

Daryl knew Merle had played him, as he attempted to get up, the pain was numb for now, but he still was being careful he didn't put too much pressure on his hip bone. The nurse had walked past as he moved and rushed in to help moved him in a better place within the bed. His skin crawled as she placed her hands in places he was damn sure she shouldn't have. Seeing the smirk across her face, he knew she had felt him up.

"Move ya fucking hand woman and help me will ya. I prefer ya didn't try to slip your hand in there" doing his best not to laugh out loud, Merle walked over as the nurse rushed out of the room, in disgrace.

"Now little brother a cutie like that and you brush her off, what is wrong with ya?" Daryl didn't even answer, just shot him the look, the one most men walked away from.

"Don't scare me Daryl, ya forget I know ya to well." he smirked as he leaned his head down his mouth near his ear

"Bet if it was Carol ya wouldn't tell her to stop" seeing the redness on his face, Merle had his reply.

"Ya forget brother when I get out of here, all bets are off. I will get my revenge"

"I will look forward to it little brother been awhile since we fought"

Carol looked over at them happy to hear their banter, both were smiling and it warmed her insides. He may have been left beaten, but the man had the most gorgeous smile. He looked cute if you could call him that, his hair was longer than most, touching his shoulders, fell like a curtain at the front, she ached to run her hands through it,even his face hair did things to her body, she could see the grey running through,he carried his look well. Such a shame it covered his blue eyes, she could not wait to see what he looked like properly once the bruising and swelling went down, yet would she be able to handle it. Her dreams were already erotic and he was still on the injured list, god help her when he was better. The thought actually made her squirm, as she felt her body slowly come to life, unbeknown to her, Daryl had seen the change in her. The training he had done over the years to get him to the top of his chosen path, had been harsh, he learnt all about the bodies reactions to situations, especially when a body was lying, or aroused, and in Carol's case, she was becoming highly aroused. The one thought that occupied his head, was did she want him as much as he wanted and ached for her. Seeing the flicker of want in her eyes, he got his answer, he was so screwed.

"So tell me about this shit of an ex?" he mumbled

" I will come back later and tell you all , for now, we need to head out Merle we got Dale coming"

"You have Dale Horvath up here?" Carol looked up at him, how did he know Dale

"Er yes I think that's his name why?"

"Yeah why little brother, this Dale someone ya know?"

"He is the best in Atlanta when it comes to death threats. Is that what you are getting?"

"Well we said so didn't we" Carol replied, after all Merle had told him she had got threats

"Cut the sarcasm Carol, leave that to me" he replied

"Daryl leave her alone"

"Well, ya never mentioned death threats, just threats. Now I know it's hitched up to urgent if Rick has Dale involved, Is Glen in to?"

"Yes" Rick had already confirmed that last night to Merle

"Fuck woman your life is over"

"DARYL!" Merle could have easily swung for him, scaring her like that. Grabbing the poor woman into his arms he guided her to the small chair next to the bed, she looked so pale, tears had started to fall from her eyes, her body shaking. Making sure she was as comfortable as she could be he nipped out to grab a nurse, see if they could get some water for her.

"Oh shit here comes the god damn tears" Daryl moaned, he hated tears, couldn't handle when a woman cried. Gave him the creeps, and now here she was and Merle had nipped out the room bloody typical.

W...hhhat did you expect saying that to me?" how could she want this man, he was cruel no thought to her feelings.

"Hell woman it ain't my fault ya got death threats, I only said that as the ones who are now involved in the case are the best but also the last resort. Best thing is ya got something better"

"What could I possibly have that is better than them?"

"Me!" Carol felt like bursting into laughter, yet when she saw the seriousness on his face, she knew he meant it, he honestly believed that he was better than the best Atlanta had to offer.

"So you, all banged up in that bed, think you are the best there is?" Daryl was pissed, who the hell did she think she was

"I don't think baby I know I am the best" his eyes met hers, the message as clear as day, he wasn't just talking about his work, he was also conveying what her body was telling her. He would be the best she ever had in bed, her eyes widened as she watched his tongue nip out and lick his lips. The offer was out between them without words, your move baby he thought as she looked down at her lap, her face now flushed with colour. Her body still shaking, but not from fear, now from need. How could this man change her emotions from fear to need so quickly, with a few innuendos and a flick of his tongue.

"Mouse, ya going to take him up on his offer?" looking up as Merle walked back into the room having heard Daryl confirm he would be there for her. She couldn't answer, his offer, the only one she wanted to scream yes too, was the offer of him showing her how he was the best in bed. Not the one she was sure Merle was talking about and that was his protection

"Hey Merle she may take both" his eyes firmly glued to Carol, he knew she had seen the signs, but would she have the balls to take it, if she did, then the chase was on.

"What both? Did I miss something here?"

"No... I mean yes I will accept the offer" Now let's see what you have she conveyed back to him. Daryl had received the unsaid message, in the way she held her body as if daring him to make his move. She would have to wait a while until he had the all clear with his injuries, then the game would begin. The thought of his pa came in, then he pushed it away, she would never have his soul, or his heart, she would be good for a fuck and once they had caught the person who was making her life hell, he would leave.

"Merle when Dale has finished his check get him to call by the hospital I will discuss his findings with him and Rick. In the meantime Carol, you set me that bed up, and no not downstairs, next to yours. After all you now have a bodyguard and I aim to protect your body" seeing the smirk on his face, she wasn't sure if she was more scared of the threat to her life, or the man in the bed, who had promised her things she had only dreamt about.

Heading back out to the farm, Merle drove, even though he did find it difficult, Carol was too shook up with what had happened. Had she really just took on his brother, was she entering into a game that only had one ending, she had not felt this alive for years. As they pulled into the farm, Rick was already there with an older man waiting, quickly descending from the vehicle. Carol walked over.

"Hi carol been to see Daryl?" as she nodded Merle had caught up with her.

"Well Merle and Carol this is Dale and this Dale is Carol the one who has received the threats and her good friend Merle Dixon"

"Nice to meet you honey and you Merle tell me are you by any chance related to Daryl?"

"He's my brother" Dale shook his hand with a big smile on his face

"It is so good to meet you, I have missed that boy so much, can't believe he took time out from his job said it would only a month, ended up longer. I was so sorry to hear about the death of your pa in the house fire..." he stopped in his tracks seeing the shock on Merle's face

"What did you say?"

"Son didn't you know your brother was looking after ya pa for years, then one day the man just gave up. Then what with the fire and your pa in there, well it broke him. He disappeared for good not seen him since"

"I... he..." Merle managed to get his emotions under control, his brother had more than suffered, god why had he not come home sooner. He knew Daryl had changed, he knew the darkness that once had a grip of him, had taken his brother, but now he knew why, Or at least what Daryl had led people to believe had happened,when he got the chance he would sit him down and find out the truth about what had changed him.

"He's in the hospital and would like to see you after you have checked this place out"

"He is? What the hell happened to him?"

"Office friendly over here, ran him over"

"You did what?" Rick looked embarrassed

"Yeah well he did come crawling out of the forest into my path. Tried not to hit him, but he caught my bumper and went over, that's nothing to how he was left"

"Now I'm confused, you are telling me he was ran over but he was badly damaged?"

"Dale would you like to come into the house and have a nice cup of tea, we can explain everything in there"

"Carol that is one of the best idea's I have heard all day please lead the way" as she walked toward the house, Merle just stood where he was, not even moving when Rick placed his hand on his shoulder

"Merle? Merle you ok?" coming out of his daze he looked up at Rick, his face void of any emotion

"I think I need to go see Daryl"

"Ok let me get one of my guys to take you back to the hospital, you look to shaky to drive" nodding his head he walked towards the porch of the house and sat in the rocking chair head in his hands. Carol noticed Merle had not followed and left him to get his thoughts together, after she had told Dale all that she knew, she left him to explore the house and farm, as she headed back to the porch. Hearing the door open Merle looked up.

"Sorry I should have come in"

"It's ok Merle think you had a shock about your dad. What are you going to do?"

"Told Rick I need to go see him, he has one of his men coming over to take me. Daryl and I need to talk about what happened. I am leaving you in Rick and Dale's hands you will be safe darlin I promise."

"Merle do not worry about me, take all the time you need, you both need to sort it out, have closure on your past and move forward" as one of the cop cars pulled into the drive, Carol pulled Merle into a hug. Kissing him on the cheek

"Be gentle with him sounds like he has suffered so much"

"I will be darlin I will be" stepping off the porch he climbed into the car, placing his head back on the seat he closed his eyes. Remembering the good stuff about his family.

Sitting in the shady lane, binoculars lifted to scan the area, then quickly slammed down to the floor. So the bitch had got the police involved now had she, and others seem to be there. Watching the car pull out and drive past, they saw Merle in the back. So she was on her own once those left, now the fun could start. Carol was in for some surprises and they couldn't wait to set them in motion.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Thank you so much for all your support on this. So glad you are enjoying it. Due to a big please from 9livesremember. Thought I would put another chapter out. This is for you xx**

Turning towards the sound of the door it slowly opened, the look in his brothers eyes told him, he wasn't here to pass the time of day.

"Merle" nodding his head at him he waited with bated breath as Merle shut the door behind him. The time had come to tell the truth, now he would lose all that he had just been given back. Why the hell couldn't he catch a fucking break.

"Wanna tell me baby brother what really happened, with ya and pa. Why you walked away from ya job, and have not been heard from since. WHERE THE HELL YA HAVE BEEN THESE LAST YEARS?"

"You sure you want to know?" seeing Merle's hand clench next to his side, Daryl wanted to run, what for, he was stronger than this and it was about time Merle knew the truth, about the hell he had lived in with their pa.

"Ya tell me everything lil brother, don't ya leave anything out. I got all day" sitting down on the chair he placed his feet on the bed, just waiting. After a few moments, of dreaded silence, Daryl looked at him, feeling hot, shaky he pulled at the cover, anything to avoid telling his elder brother what had happened.

"Leave the fucking thing alone and speak"

"He changed Merle, really changed when ma left, ya know that we both saw it."

"I know, she ripped him apart"

"RIPPED HIM APART, FUCK SHE KILLED HIM THAT DAY!"

"Calm down Daryl, I know he sank into depression and it was bloody hard on us all, what has that got to do with..."

"I killed him" Daryl couldn't look at his brother, ready to see the disgust in his eyes. Hear the accusations

"The depression killed him Daryl not you"

"I made a promise..." Merle slammed his hand down hard on the table

"I don't care, he should never put ya in any damn position. No matter what ya say to me Daryl ya didn't kill pa he did himself and no matter what you say to me, I will never look at you in disgust and anger. That is what he wanted ya know, to rip us apart, if he wasn't happy why the hell should anyone else be. Reason why me and Andrea split ya know"

"No I didn't. Pa said you left her, said she was just like ma and ripped ya fucking heart out. Know I will never allow a woman close like that Never"

"Andrea and I split because her ma was dying, she had to go back home, we knew with me in the marines it wouldn't work. I loved that woman with all my heart and I still do, if she walked in this room now I would have her back. It was a mutual decision, and one I regret, I should have kept her close and made it work, didn't think I had it in me. Then this happens" lifting his arm up,shaking his head.

"Came back to find ya, saw the house burnt to the ground, why?where did ya go?"

"Burnt the evidence is all I'm saying" Merle patted his shoulder in understanding, their dad had pulled a number on Daryl and the soft-hearted man had taken all, blamed himself, thinking he was at fault, thinking he would never be worthy again of his brothers love. Their pa was an outright bastard, he didn't need to know what had happened that day, all he knew was he loved his brother and there was no way in hell he would let him go. He would wait for Daryl to tell him where he had been when the boy was good and ready, for now he had heard enough. His lil brother was damaged, hurt, in need for a big brother to love him better.

"Don't need to know anything else Daryl none of it was ya fault, ya let it go now, forget about it. We have a job to do protecting the mouse" Merle looked into space for a moment, then turned back to his brother

" I think I may just look up Andrea, see how she is doing"

"But..."

"I said forget it love ya brother"

"Love ya go check Carol and do not let her outta ya sight."

"Ok baby brother I will, now get yourself better and we can have ya at hers" The thoughts that ran through Daryl's head about Carol having him, between her legs as he fucked her into the bed. He almost groaned out loud at the images flashing in his mind, god the things he ached to do to her. Would do to her, she was now his prey and when he caught her... well.

"So Carol, you have no idea who could be sending these letters? Do you have any enemies,? "

"Not that I am aware of Dale, well I hope not, but with being a writer, I may have upset some people. I don't know I really don't know"

" Rick mentioned Ed your ex, but he seems to be lying low and keeping to the agreement you did" Carol's face paled, how did anyone find out about that deal, it was personal, oh god what would people think

"It's ok Carol, Glen got it out of him, and no we do not believe what he accuses you off, and what he said you made him promise. As far as we concerned the agreement was for you both to stay away from each other nothing else"

"Thank you Dale"

"It's ok sweetheart, the type of man Ed is shows in the reports, and checks we have done over the last few months. What I am wondering is if he has someone here local that could be doing this?"

Carol put her hand over her mouth, why would he not leave her alone, would she ever get away from him and the abuse.

"Dale, I think there is someone out on the lane" Rick motioned towards the dense covered lane, his eyes never leaving the spot he had caught the flick of light.

"Where?" following Rick's stare he trained his thoughts into focusing on the tree's that heavily populated the small country lane near the farm.

"Yes, you could be right, get the car. Carol sweetheart go inside lock all the doors and do not open up to anyone but us" he guided her into the house, listening to her locking the doors

"Rick let's go" the two men walked to the car as if they had no care in the world, acting as if they were not being watched, any quick move would have the viewer running.

"Slowly on the pedal ok we don't want them to know we are onto them" inching the car along the gravel roadway they headed towards the lane

"Good, they were leaving, now the fun could begin. It had taken months of planning to get to this, and now the time had come" The feeling of utopia, ran through the body, oh how good this day was turning out. Waiting for the car to hit the road to town, the fear came in quick when it turned towards them.

Shit, reversing as quick as possible, they maneuvered into the hidden side road, if they were quick, and silent. Rick would just drive past, the sounds of heaving breathing filled the car, counting to ten slowly, they waited it out.

"The car would be here. Keep your eyes open Dale. They can't have gone, there is no other way out of this lane, other than going past Carol's gate"

"I can't see anything Rick, pull up here and we can have a look around" both confused as they were sure the car was should have been there

The occupier of the car, moved slowly back, eyes peeled on the two men exiting the police car, turning the wheel slightly to the left, they backed into entry belonging to the old disused mine. Very few people knew it was there, mainly locals, and certainly made a good hiding spot over the months as it overlooked the farm.

"Damn I really thought we had something then...Dale?" not hearing anything he turned in the direction where the older man was. Seeing him on bended knees he walked over to see what he was looking at. The smile on his face told him that Dale had indeed found something a tyre mark on the gravelled path, it was only small but they could work with it.

"Get the crew out we need to know more about this mark, it is recent. I think we may have actually found a lead Rick. I think we have" Rick called it in, if Dale thought they had he would go with it for now, even though the chances were slim. Maybe this would be the good news they needed to catch them.


	8. Chapter 8

Damn, they should have left by now, stupid old man and that idiot Sheriff and they had the lane buzzing with activity. Why? for her, what a waste of time and money, she was nothing special. Her life was not worth this amount of attention, hadn't the message been clear in the first few letters, that Carol was not to involve anyone in this, then the big red neck jerk had called Rick, and now this. Well the time was coming, she would be on her own soon and her death would be painful, slow, just like in her books. Now was not the time, they would wait, at the end of the month the bitch was due to a book signing, it was already booked and had to attend. Yes it could wait, for now, patience is one thing that they had. After all they waited a long time for this, a few more weeks, would be here nor there. Reversing the car slowly deeper into the mine, a quick turn of the wheel, down a small track, and daylight, out on to the highway back into town.

"They found tyre marks out back honey, so we have the staff there now checking, we also found the old mine, looks like they were in there, how the hell they slipped from us we do not know"

"There's two exits to the mine Dale" she softly spoke interrupting him in mid conversation, how close they had been again, scared and unsure, she grabbed her mobile and called the one person she felt safe with, the one person who was always there for her, even more so these last few months.

"So lil brother, spoke with the docs again, He thinks we can get ya out..." hearing his mobile go off, he looked at it, surprised to see it was Carol

"Hey little mouse. They did when? Ok sweetheart. I will be home soon. Carol honey ya safe with them. Ok I will leave soon " Daryl listened to the easiness in which his brother spoke to her. He read through the lines that she felt scared and for some unknown reason she felt safe with his brother. How he wished it was him she felt the safest with, him protecting her from this fear she had. He wanted to take her in his arms, and come through on a promise, that he would never let anyone hurt her again. Damn he was being a soft pussy, that wasn't him any more, that being forced out of him when his pa went into depression. He needed to get a grip on himself, remember who he was now and not who he use to be.

"Tell her to get over it, ya ain't her damn bodyguard" he shouted at Merle,he hated these emotions he felt for the pixie.

"No but ya are!"

"What? I... no way"

"Ya agreed last night lil brother, and I know damn well you would never pull out of an agreement"

"Fuck!" placing his hand over the phone Merle turned to his brother

"Yeah I know ya want to fuck her brother, but keep it in ya pants, whilst we sort this out"

"Merle, you pulled a fast one on me both of you, and I ain't best pleased"

"I really don't give a fuck if ya pleased, she need's protecting by us both"

"Merle, Merle are you still there?"

"Yea sweetheart, just kicking my brothers ass so to speak"

"Give me the damn phone" as Daryl waved his hand for it, Merle lifted his eyebrow,as if to question him

"Carol, it's Daryl, listen and listen good woman, You are safe with Dale and Rick, if I am going to protect you, then you do what I damn well say."

"How dare you tell me"

"Woman I fucking mean it, you do what I say if not forget it. I will let the bastard kill ya. You may mean something to Merle but not to me"

"What the fuck, give me back that phone" hitting his brother across the back of his head Merle grabbed the phone back.

"You ok darlin?" shit his brother had made her cry, she was an emotional wreck he could hear it

"Honey he didn't mean it"

"YES I FUCKING DID!"

"Daryl, enough!"

"What? she doesn't want to do what I say then she's dead. Simple as that!"

"God Daryl, you use to have respect for people's feelings"

"Yeah, well things changed, She wants help she does what she's told and no questioning anything. Is that agreed. I SAID IS THAT FUCKING AGREED!"

"Tell him yes" Merle almost missed her reply, through her tears.

"She said yes" how he wanted to beat the shit out of his lil brother for upsetting her like this.

"Now give me the damn phone" reluctantly he handed it to him, his eyes clearly telling him be gentle.

"Now we have an understanding, Carol, you will do exactly what I say. For now you are safe with them. Merle is on his way, and stop that crying. What are you a fucking child? Grow up and accept someone wants to kill you. The isolation is gone, Merle told me you cancelled on a few interviews and a tour to promote your book. What the hell sign does that give out to your fans eh? I said stop the fucking crying!"

"Sssssory"

"You are to go out in public, you will attend anything you have to, in order for this to work, I am now your boyfriend, it is the only way I can stay close to you" how his cock went hard, now he had the perfect excuse to touch her, chase her down as his body wanted. He would be deep inside her soon, getting his thoughts back on track he could down that road later, when Merle had left.

"I...no...you can't"

"Carol what did I say?"

"I..."

"WHAT DID I SAY?"

"To do anything you said, but please not as my boyfriend"

"Why Carol, do I turn you on sweetheart?" her gasp of breath, told him he had overstepped the line.

"You can't say that to me"

"Honey I can say what the hell I want, after all I am your boyfriend, who is demanding and protective" handing the phone back to a surprised Merle, he felt he had put his point across for the time being. Now would she do as he wanted.? Part of him hoped she would argue back, fight him, then he could do things that her tiny mind only read about. Seeing his brother hanging up, he waited for the backlash of his anger.

"Hope you know what you are doing lil brother, as I have never known you to play the role of protective boyfriend before"

"Leave it Merle, I'm drained and she needs you"

"Are ya sure you want me near your girlfriend Daryl" he smirked as he headed out of the door, the sound of "FUCK OFF!" following him down the hospital corridor.

Carol looked at her phone, then the wall, and back to her phone, her fist in her mouth, had she just agreed to do whatever Daryl Dixon said. OH the possibilities there, the things he could force her to do. Stop it Carol she said to herself, men like Daryl did not look at a scared mouse like her, no matter how beaten and battered he was. That man even with all his bruises could coax a nun into bed, no, his kind would never be interested in her. He may have looked at her this morning as if he wanted her, but that was the high dose of medication. Deep in thought she almost missed the phone ringing, her stomach churned as she picked it up.

"Hello"

"Hi, Carol, it's Beth, how are you doing? Is that last chapter done yet?" back to normality she thought as she spoke to her editor. Before she knew it half an hour had passed, as she ended the call with her editor agreeing to a public appearance in a week's time, a few days before the signing she had booked to attend. Hanging up, she walked over to the window overlooking the front, her whole body relaxed when she saw Merle talking with Dale and Rick. His hand raised in a wave as he noticed Carol exiting the house, beckoning her over, his arm raised to pull her in a tight hug, as he continued his conversation with the two men. Confirming to them both, Daryl was now on the scene and from today he was her bodyguard until they sorted this.

"That's the best news I have had in a while, It will be good to see Dixon back on track, ease him into his routine again. When he disappeared I worried for his sanity, he camped in the forest over the river, way off the beaten path for a few months. Tracked him down, he told me where to go, even threatened me with that damn crossbow of his"

"Dale, I want you to go see him as you said, see if you can find out more for me. That boy is a closed book at the moment, and I hate the way he has changed. Hopefully between us all we can bring him back to us"

"Already on it Merle, just packing up here, will give him all the information we have. Carol, honey, between Daryl and Merle you will be fine I promise. No one better than a Dixon to protect you" giving her a hug and a smile he headed off to the lane.

"See darlin told ya all would be ok. Is everything ok Rick you seem deep in thought there"

"Yeah, just, well those mines' not many people know about them, and even less about the two exits. I have a feeling that it is someone local, who knew the mines, may even have played in them. Carol can you give me a list of all the friends here that know that mine inside out. I think our culprit has just left us the biggest clue yet!"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Thank you all so much for your wonderful comments etc on this story xx**

Dale and Rick left going their separate ways, Dale to the hospital Rick to find more information on the tracks. Merle sat Carol down on her favourite chair a large brandy placed in her cold hands.

"Have I done the right thing Merle?"

"Yes honey, Daryl will protect ya with his life. Now little mouse, we need ya to write that damn list for Dale and Rick, and wipe these tears, All I have seen ya do is cry darlin since ya told me. I hate seeing ya cry just like Daryl will. So no more of it. WE will look after ya"

"Thanks guess I will be one envied women, two Dixon men with me. Oh the rumours that will start"

"Honey do ya not think them rumours started when ya first picked me up. I mean a woman of ya class and me a red..."

"MERLE DIXON, don't you dare pull yourself down in front of me, you sir are a man of honour"

"Shit Carol no one has called me that since my Andrea" Carol saw how his face lit up as he spoke the girl's name

"Andrea?"

"Yeah my childhood sweetheart, with her years where ever she went I followed like a love-sick puppy at times. Then her ma fell ill, I was going into the marines and well the rest is history"

"Lovely woman, Andrea, so it was you who held her heart in your hand"

"What?" as Carol moved forward she placed her hands on Merles; face, looking straight into his eyes

"That woman still loves you Merle, I have witnessed the brush off's she gives the men who ask her out. When I use to go into town, we hooked up. She was still grieving for you, and I well Ed had done enough on me to make sure I would never look at another man" apart from your brother, she thought to herself, now that man she could. No this was about Merle

"Honey that woman could have any man she wanted, hell she'd married with kids by now"

"She isn't Merle, I think she is still holding out for a red neck cussing marine named Merle Dixon"

"Nah not me sweetheart"

"All I have to do is call her"

"I couldn't not after all this time. Nah she will be with someone"

"Merle are you telling me that you are running scared?"

"Me no I would ah hell Carol what if she don't want to see me" How he hoped she would, to have his angel back in his arms would be wonderful. His heart would be mended, when she gave it him back. Could he do this, was he ready for the rejection he felt would happen. What did he have to lose. Had he not already told his brother the past was over they had to move forward. Sod it if Carol thought he could than who was he to doubt her.

"So do I call her?"

"Ok darlin, but I am crying on ya shoulder if she don't want to know me" he laughed, hiding how he really felt.

"Let's see it's 7-00 yep she will be home, pass me the phone" his heart in his stomach he handed Carol the phone, this call would change his life, would it be for the better. He hoped so the Dixon's deserved a break

"Hello" a softly spoken voice answered the call.

"Hi Andrea, How are you sweetheart?"

"Oh Carol, oh god it is so good to hear from you, where have you been? You have been isolating haven't you?. Heard you have a man living with you now. Are you happy at last honey?"

"Andrea are you sat down?"

"Carol what is going on?"

"Do you remember Merle?" hearing the gasp in her friend's voice, she knew this would turn out ok

"M...Merle How do you know him?"

"He is here"

"No... Oh my god my Merle, my love, How is he Carol? Oh how I have missed him, Is he who you are living with?" she could hear the fear in Andrea's voice as she asked the last question.

"He is helping me and yes he lives here but not like that. Tell you what let me pass the phone to him"

"Merle!" seeing the man come back into the room, she passed him the phone, nodding as he raised his eyebrow, silently asking if it was Andrea. Taking the phone he took in a deep breath of air

"Hey baby girl how are ya?"

"Missing you baby, Missing you so much"

"Really? Oh baby if only ya know how hard it was to walk away, how much I regret even leaving and not keeping in touch. I should never..."

"Merle forget it that is in the past. You are back aren't you?"

"Yes honey I am why?"

"Because I love you and need you"

"Oh baby me too Don't suppose ya fancy some company?"

"How soon can you get here?"

"Well I gotta look after Carol, listen how about Carol and I pick ya up on the way to see ma brother"

"Baby Dixon is back? Oh god I thought he had... never mind"

"What baby?"

"There were rumours Merle that he had taken off to the mountains, to..." he read between the lines, a Dixon would never take his own life, never.

"It's ok baby"

"I never believed rumours Merle, I knew you and Daryl were strong, it would be great to see him"

"Well sugar we will pick ya up and all go see him."

"That would be great, when you going?"

"Give me an hour and we will be there Love ya baby always have always will"

"Love you to honey" as they both put the phone down smiles on their faces. Carol looked at Merle

"Well guess it went better than you thought"

"She still loves me Carol, my baby still loves me. I gotta change, can't let her see me like god ..."

"Merle calm down, there is your black shirt ironed and the black jeans. No woman would be able to resist you in that outfit"

"Tell ya what Carol go get changed, we will get Andrea, pop in see my brother, then grab something to eat" pulling her into a tight embrace he kissed her forehead

"Thank ya darlin thank ya so much" Carol watch him stunned as she headed to his section of the house, it was good to see some happiness in the house. She was happy for them both. Heading up to her room she had a quick shower, located her favourite pair of leather like burgundy pants, and soft flowing cream blouse. Slipping on her black heeled boots, she teamed the outfit with some bracelets, it felt good dressing up. Putting a hint of lip gloss on she checked herself in the mirror, she looked hot, of that she had no doubt, her outfit highlighted the best of her figure. She couldn't wait to see the look on baby Dixon's face, she wanted him on his knees, have him aching for her as she was for him. Tonight she would forget everything that was going on and just enjoy the evening.

Daryl felt shattered, the conversation with Dale almost escalated in to a full-blown row. Dale had looked at Daryl as a son, and had a few choice words to tell the Dixon for running and threatening him with his crossbow. He had told the old man everything, the truth about his pa, how he felt he had no one to turn to. How he had killed him and burnt the evidence, in which Dale confirmed the man had been dead years ago, it was a shell of a man Daryl looked after. What ever Daryl said. Dale counteracted it with words of praise, no condemnation, just comfort and understanding. Daryl had found it hard to accept he was not to blame, how his old man had twisted his mind into believing the hell he threw at him. Dale explained the no one blamed Daryl for his pa's death but himself. He knew he had to work hard with Daryl to build his self-esteem up again. Prove to him that he was that man they loved and cared about. He had the support from Merle, between them they would get him back. Daryl felt humble when the old man hugged him tight. It had been years since he felt warmth from someone, now he had it twice in the last few days. Merle and Dale, maybe he wasn't the shit his old man kept saying he was.

Hearing voices from the corridor, he looked up to see Merle and was that Andrea

"Blonde is that you?"

"Hey there baby Dixon" unsure of her welcome, she stayed close to Merle, it had been years since she had seen him, both Carol and Merle had told her what had happened and to see him in the bed like that upset her. He was family, more like a brother, who would protect with every bone in his body

"Come here and give me a hug blonde been to damn long, You are looking fantastic ain't she Merle?" the change in him was clear, he was so pleased to see his brother smiling, and look like he was together with Andrea again. Carol stood back behind Merle, glad that Daryl had not seen her yet, it hurt her how open he was to her friend. It shouldn't have surprised her, Andrea was beautiful inside and out, with the biggest heart going, that belonged to Merle. Was Daryl harbouring feelings for his brother's woman she wondered, sneaking to the furthest corner of the room she sat down on the chair, watching the three of them catch up.

Daryl had noticed her the minute she had entered the room behind Merle, the outfit she wore, had his temperature sky-high, his body almost shaking with the want to touch her. Her ass fitted those pants, in fact her whole body looked like a model's, who would want anyone if they had her in their arms. He ached to taste the soft skin on her neck, tease her pulse point with his tongue, then suck hard on it, bite it even. to leave a mark, show the world he owned her. His eyes quickly glanced over to her sat in the chair, he wanted to throw Andrea and Merle out of the room, lock the doors, and crawl on his knees to taste her.

"So as I was saying brother"

"What sorry I..." Merle wasn't stupid he could see exactly where Daryl's thoughts were on the little mouse in the corner. He couldnt;t blame him, she scrubbed up well, hell the woman had always had a sexy look about her, she never knew her beauty. If his heart had not belonged to Andrea he may have made a play for Carol, but they were friends and that was all it would ever be. He had his angel back and they were going to work at their relationship slowly. They had a tough, long road to walk but they would do it together. Leaning towards him his mouth moved to Daryl's ear making sure neither women could see or hear him

"I know damn well where your mind was at. Eye fucking ya new girlfriend"

"FUCK Merle do you have to, she's nothing to me, hell ,I have to pretend I am her god damn boyfriend turns my damn stomach" Carol had heard it all, her eyes filling with tears, as she put her hand over her mouth to stop the sobs. Andrea's heart went out to her, Daryl had never in all his life been so nasty to another human being, and to do this to Carol. No she wasn't having this

"Daryl Dixon where the hell are your manners?. This is not the man I know, drop that shit now" Daryl actually cringed under her words, his eyes turning to pixie in the corner, his stomach churned as he saw her trying her best to get her tears under control

"Daryl come on man shit like that is uncalled for" pissed, now she had both his brother and Andrea on his case.

"WHAT I TELL YA OUT YA DAMN SOBBING WOMAN!" his anger turning on her, instead of himself.

"WELL FUCK YOU DARYL" with that she stormed out of the room, how could he be so cruel

"Fuck!Andrea go after her honey make sure she is ok whilst I have a little chat with dickhead here"


	10. Chapter 10

It had been three days since that incident, three days since she had run away from the angry words. Her body was still numb with grief over his words, as she tried to push them out of her thoughts, they should never had mattered to her, but they did Sorting the room out next to hers, surprised when Merle had confirmed he still wanted to stay there and not any of the other rooms. She attempted to smile at the older man, but it never reached her eyes, he lifted his hand to stroke her cheek

"M' sorry about his shitty attitude darlin. We had words and he will learn to control his tongue around ya now" He never told her what had been said between the brothers, when Andrea and herself had gone back to the room Daryl had his back to the door and Merle's hand looked bruised. He had refused any visitors from that moment on and today three days later he was due out from hospital around lunchtime. He refused being collected confirming he would make his own way when he was good and ready, telling Merle to make sure Carol was ready that evening for the first of her appointments.

"It's ok Merle, I am use to it got worse from Ed"

"I don't give a fuck what ya got from Ed, a Dixon don't speak to his woman like that" Carol laughed at his incorrect remark

"Merle I am not his woman"

"Honey if ya saw what I saw each time that boy looks at ya, there would be no doubt in ya mind"

"Enough Merle, there is nothing between Daryl and I and there never will be. Off with you I need to get this room sorted and then check what to wear tonight" feeling her body go tense he smoothed down her back

"Honey it will be ok tonight ya know. All it is a dinner with some of ya fans"

"You...you and Andrea will be there won't you?"

"Darlin try keeping us away, we both promised we would support ya at this and we will, to every function, interview and signing until ya feel safe"

"What if I never feel that way?"

"Ya will sweetheart I promise" kissing her on the head, he headed out the door, telling her that Daryl had called he would be there around 6 in time for them to all leave to the restaurant.

He took Dale's offer of a lift to Carol's, with a stop off at the mall. His eye was a blue/ black colour his cheek not much different, luckily his long hair fell over most of it hiding the damage. The pain in his rib and hip bone numbed with the painkillers making it easier for him to get what he needed. Dale watched as the young man strode with a purpose through the mall, ignorant of the admiring glances and looks he got from almost every woman he walked past. Heading into his favourite shop, he purchased a cream/white shirt, which he put on, it that made his hair look almost black, his scruff he had trimmed, but it still showed the grey making him look more like a model than a guy who had spent the last few years hidden from the public. Casting a look over himself in the mirror behind the cashiers he hadn't scrubbed up bad, as he checked the outfit he now had on. Teaming it with black suit pants that fit him perfectly, not too tight and not too slack, he put on his black shoes. Folding up his cuffs on his shirt to just below the elbow, he placed his silver watch on his wrist. the skin on his arms weathered from years in the outdoors., but even he admitted he would pass for tonight, after all it was his usual style of dress.

"Well old man what do you think?"

"Nice to have you back Dixon you always knew how to dress" with a smirk at the god smacked teenager behind the counter, he winked at her as he finished paying for his goods. Dale laughed as she almost fainted and yet again the young man was oblivious to his charm, the good thing in all this the old Daryl was seeping through.

"Right let's get this party started" with a quick run of his fingers through his hair they headed back out to the car, dropping his purchases in the boot with his suitcase and crossbow, he slammed it shut. Sliding into the passenger seat, he lit a cigarette as Dale hit the highway to his new home for the next few weeks. His thoughts on the woman he was going to protect, the woman he would be calling his until the culprit was found. The game had just begun Carol was now his prey, the doctors had cleared him for sex, that had been the first question he asked before leaving the hospital, smirking to himself he blew the smoke out of the open window

"Dare I ask what is on your mind Dixon?"

"Ya don't need to know Dale, believe me ya don't" adjusting himself, he let the scenery fly by, as the care ate up the miles towards her house.

"So she's defiantly at the function ?"

"Yes"

"You going to try tonight?"

"If I can"

"What the hell do you mean if you can?"

"She's taking protection so to speak"

"What is she some type of celebrity, fucking protection. And who is this protection?"

"Dixon"

"Merle Dixon what? That old red neck ain't good for..."

"No the younger one "

"Fuck!"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"What I just said Fuck, I thought baby Dixon had run for the damn hills, living as a recluse, something to do with his pa. Shit I didn't know he was back in the land of the living"

"Why do you sound afraid of him?"

"I ain't it's just hell he's a trained killer, his job was a bodyguard to some of the most influential people He did his job well, if he is on the scene than we have to rethink this. Stick by her, keep an eye on Dixon, see if he is there as her protector or as Merle's brother? I want all you can grab information wise, then we will make our move"

"Ok, I will .I still do not understand why you worried after all I got him good"

"What the hell do you mean you got him good and why was I not informed he was even in the fucking picture?"

"I came across him earlier in the week, remembered him from years ago, thought it would scare Merle off if I went for his baby brother"

"When the hell did I give you permission to think. Shit you could have fucked this right up. Never ever mess with a Dixon and now you have brought them both in to this. You sort this and sort it quick"

Carol heard voices downstairs as she finished getting ready, her hands were shaking so much putting her earings in, she almost lost the back to one. Finally it went in, brushing her hands down her dress, she looked at herself. This was all new to her, it had been so long since she had been in the public eye and now she felt right into the forefront, with Daryl playing her boyfriend, she couldn't so this. Locating her bag she placed her phone in, her back to the door, she didn't hear the footsteps coming into the room, or the gasp of breath from the man standing there. Glancing at the mirror she jumped in surprise to see Daryl just behind her, the look on his face showed pure lust, need and want. All for her, her eyes moved up to his meeting them in the mirror. Her heart stopped and her pulse raced, he was gorgeous was this the man who only three days ago lay in that hospital bed a mess. She stood still unable to move as he walked towards her, his hand going out to shut the bedroom door to.

Daryl had no idea what he was doing, when he saw the vision in front of him, his body took over as his feet moved over the soft carpet towards her. His eyes never leaving hers in the mirror, the dress she had on was the colour of pale cream, reaching to her ankles, it covered her. Yet her back exposed to him, how his tongue wanted to taste the softness of her skin there. The dress was held up by what looked to him like a scarf around her neck, leaving her shoulders naked. How the hell was he to sit through dinner and not touch her. His body was a hairs breath away from hers as he watched her eyes deepen to a darker blue, how proud he was that she never once dropped her gaze. His lips moved towards her ear as his breath warmed the outer shell, he could feel her body reacting to his. The goosebumps clear on her arms,as he just stood there, inhaling her scent, then he spoke softly in her ear, flicking his tongue to taste the lobe

"I want to fuck you" was all he said, as he turned back and walked out the door, leaving Carol standing there in a state of arousal. Her tongue smoothed over her lips, as she tried to get her thoughts together, her whole body hot and aching. How was she to get through this dinner, without jumping him.


	11. Chapter 11

Slipping in to the car next to Andrea who had a beautiful long black dress on, her blonde hair curled around her shoulders, she too looked stunning. Carol felt on fire. why did he have to say anything, especially tonight of all nights ,were her nerves not on edge as it was. Merle climbed in the car, dressed in black turtle neck sweater, and black dress pants, she caught his smile as they waited for Daryl to climb in.

"You women are stunning, us Dixon's are proud going with ya"

"Merle, not me I will just pale to Andrea. you look beautiful honey. It is so good to see you happy"

Daryl had heard it all as he finished his cigarette, who the hell was she kidding, any woman would pale in comparison to the vision that was Carol. He had struggled to leave her upstairs, choosing to make a quick exit, before he took her. He wouldn't be slow and easy, it would be hard and fast to take his hunger away. Damn he was hard, so fucking hard all down to the woman sat meekly in the corner of the car. He should never have walked out of her bedroom, without a release, from either her mouth or his hand, now he would be suffering all night. Well if he had to so would she, tonight he would play attentive lover, by the end of the night he would be deep inside her where he belonged. What the... pushing his thoughts away he climbed in the car.

"Give me directions" was all he barked out as he shot the car towards the lane. Throwing Carol back into her seat, his eyes caught hers in the mirror, sending her promises of more to come. Nothing would be left untouched on her, he would use every method he had at his disposal. Every trick in the damn book to have her under him screaming his name over and over. It would be music to his ears, hearing her soft please, in that voice of hers, in fact no he would have her begging for it.

"Steady there lil brother, we want to get there in one piece" Merle laughed as they headed closer to the city. Pulling the car up to the hotel, that the restaurant belonged to, Daryl handed the keys over to the valet, he opened the door for Carol, letting Merle take Andrea. Taking her soft hand in his, he felt the coolness of her fingers, they would feel so good now on his heated skin, the cool breeze in the air did nothing to calm his raging desire. Without thought he pulled Carol to him, her back to his front, making sure Merle didn't notice, he pushed his erection into her ass. His mouth near her ear

"Feel what ya do to me, I wanna fuck ya so bad, hard, fast, then slow and easy" Carol stilled in mid stride, how could this man be so turned on by her, how did he even think she could sit there through this dinner after he had said that

"I..."

"Carol come on darlin we need to get inside" hearing Merle snapped her out of her thoughts

"How dare you say that to me" she turned to hit him, his body reacted to hers. His voice low and menacing as he stopped her hand from reaching its destination.

"Never raise ya hand to me Carol, unless you're ready to face the consequences" turning her toward Merle he forced her forward. How she wanted to see what those consequences were, would he over power her, dominate her?. Oh god she felt her body throbbing, she needed the bathroom fast anything to quench this need even if only for a awhile. Daryl watched her reaction could see exactly how his words effected her.

"You leave my side at all tonight then be ready for my wrath"

"But I may need to go to the bathroom"

"You want to get off, ask me. I got you this way and It will be me, only me who makes you come tonight Carol, You keep that in mind when you sit at that table" her shocked reaction, made him smile, he could play the game better than she could ever imagine. What Daryl Dixon was unaware of was his little pixie was more than ready to join in.

"Welcome, welcome Ms it is a pleasure to have you here tonight" the owner spoke to Carol pulling her into a hug

"Ty cut the crap you and I go back years" she laughed it was so good to see him

"Carol sweetheart it is so good to see you out and about again, Karen and I were so worried"

"Where is she?"

"In the back she will be out front soon. You are looking great"

"Well little mouse is about to hit the public again Ty, It's good to see ya" Merle put his hand out, shaking the owners hand.

"You too Merle, oh my god don't tell me that is Daryl?"

"Sure is" seeing the question in his friends eyes he whispered he would fill him later with the details

"And ya remember Andrea?"

"Thank god, you two found each other again, oh it will such a good night, Come follow me to your table, most of the fans are here. And I think Beth is on the warpath"

"Carol!"

"Yep Beth is on the warpath" she confirmed wondering what she had done wrong now?"seeing the editor walk over dressed in the tight dress, Carol actually queried how she managed to even get in to it. Seeing her take in Carol, her smile on her face never met her eyes, yet she could see her reaction the minute her eyes saw Daryl. Carol felt protective, that was her man she was eyeing up, time to put her ownership on him, show them all she wasn't a meek mouse

"And who is this?" Beth's eyes almost stripped him naked, the lust clear in her voice and actions. Carol turned to Daryl, her hand on his shoulder.

"This is my boyfriend Daryl"

"WHAT?" Daryl almost stepped back with the venom coming out of this brat's mouth. He saw how she looked at him, hell she was old enough to be his damn kid, she had nothing on Carol.

"Pardon Beth?" Carol never heard her speak like this, she sounded jealous, surely not. Carol was not the kind of woman anyone could be envious of.

"I mean how could someone like him be..."

"Speak like that again about Carol in front of me and you will pay" was all he had to say, he could see the cogs ticking over in the blondes head, she could not believe that Carol could catch someone like him. Well here goes nothing, pulling Carol closer to him he brushed her lips with his, shocked when he felt the tip of her tongue gently touch his lips. Fuck it she had asked for it, pulling her tighter to him he grabbed the back of her neck to hold her in place. His mouth opening under hers, as he allowed her tongue to slip in, he chased it right back tasting every crevice of her mouth, leaving people in no doubt who she belonged to.

"Why to go lil bro" Merle whistled, as Beth stood there dumb struck, how could the man want someone old and used up like Carol, when he could have young, toned and beautiful like her. No this was not right, Carol had never mentioned a boyfriend, this didn't make any sense at all. She would wait bide her time, then strike, Daryl would be hers.

Daryl pulled her even tighter, letting her feel his erection, which he seemed to have permanently around her lately. Carol enjoyed the ride, the kiss deepening as Daryl moved his mouth, dominating her. Finally he let her go, holding her steady as she tried to get her bearings, his mouth lingered on her pulse point just below her ear.

"Bet ya wet for me" he whispered in her ear then nipped the pulse hard, he was kidding wasn't he. Wet didn't even describe how she felt

"Ya want me to make ya come baby" her body still in shock at both his actions and words, she was grateful no one else could hear what outrageous words he was saying, she wanted him to feel how she did, moving to the side away from his reach. She composed herself as she walked towards the others, just before she got there she turned to him

"You wouldn't dare" she whispered, the game had just gone up a notch, as she saw the surprise on his face, then the nod, tonight before she left, he was going to give her the first orgasm of the night. He didn't give a fuck if it was at the table, the bathroom or on the fucking floor. She had done something no person would ever do if in their right mind. She had dared a Dixon.


	12. Chapter 12

Beth watched the interaction between Carol and Daryl, how the hell had she managed to grab a man like that. He didn't belong to a woman who looked old enough to be his mother, ok that was bitchy, from what she heard there was actually only a few years difference between them, but he looked younger. So what if you could see the greying in his scruff. He had the looks of a model and deserved the same on his arm. Someone like her.

Daryl held her seat out waiting until she sat before moving his lips to her ear. To anyone he was being the loving boyfriend, to Carol it was the hottest thing she had ever experienced in her life, more so the words.

"You did a mistake baby, never dare a Dixon you will always lose. Got a question for you pixie. Do you want your first orgasm by my tongue or my fingers?" seeing the heat escalate over her cheeks, down her beautiful throat and along her shoulders. He lifted his hand allowing the fingers to ghost over the blush,how soft her skin felt under his touch, at that moment it was just them. Carol felt her body tingle with anticipation, this couldn't be happening not here in front of the twenty specially selected people. Her hand touched his, was she stopping him or checking to see if he was real, neither knew, with the electricity that had flown through their veins Daryl almost stumbled back with the force, what game were they playing, he was the one in control, yet as she touched him he felt his control slipping, she had it now his body was hers to do with what she wanted. Snatching his hand away, he sat down, moving his chair in, he looked down at his cock pushing to escape his pants, what did this woman have over him. He had set out to tease and push her, looks like the joke was on him, turning to her, he saw the desire clear in her eyes. Her face moved closer to his, her hand soft against his cheek, as she positioned him how she wanted. Her mouth descended to his lips, taking them in the softest of kisses. Fuck who else was there, he couldn't stop his raw need, his hand pushing into her hair he pulled her closer deepening the kiss. She had knocked him for six as she pulled back, then to push him over she whispered

"Never make a promise you can't keep Dixon. But for your information I would need to know you more before I allow that tongue of yours to taste my juices"

"Carol you need to make a speech" shouted Beth her thoughts turned from Daryl, fear consuming her, she looked over at Merle and Andrea seeing their smiles, encouraging her to talk. Her throat felt dry, her hands clammy, suddenly she felt the squeeze of fingers, a hand tightened around hers, she stood up. Glancing down she saw Daryl's hand within hers, he was playing his part of attentive boyfriend, a little to well. squeezing him back she spoke to her fans.

"I wish to thank you all for coming to this dinner, for the wonderful support you have given me over the years,buying my books, the letter's of encouragement. The love you give me. Proves I am doing the right thing" taking a breath, she felt the loss Daryl's warmth, glancing down at him, she noticed the anger flicking across his face, his head turned to the side, as he listened to what Beth was saying. Carol did her best to continue thanking each and everyone by name, yet still feeling the anger coming off the man in waves.

Daryl was fuming, he had grabbed Carol's hand in support. The little blond knew full well the fear Carol was feeling about coming to this function and now to put her on the spot like that was beyond him. He could be a dick at times but even he could see how scared she was. As she stood up the little bitch moved next to him, sitting in the empty chair, her hand moved down his thigh, her lips near his ear.

"Why don't we slip away?" her hand moved up higher on his leg, almost touching the throbbing erection, that belonged to Carol and her alone. Moving to the side, he spoke low

"I came with Carol"

"I know but you will come better with me,she could never keep a man like you sated in bed and out"

"And you could?" he felt the disgust wash over him, that she could behave like this behind Carol's back, had the woman no respect

"You know I could, we are the same sort Daryl, we need it exciting and fresh, not old and past it. I know I turn you on I can feel it" her fingers, drifted across his shaft, feeling the hardness. Was this kid stupid enough to think he felt anything for her? Yep seeing the lust on her face, she did. Carol had finished her speech and was slowly settling down on her chair, confusion on her face. Daryl was beyond pissed, his hand reached for Beth's to push her away,Carol had seen, it all, she felt numb, how could he do this to her. She knew they weren't real but could he not have waited until the dinner was over, hurt and embarrassed she stood up, excusing herself she headed for the bathroom, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"You keep ya fucking hands to yourself, I BELONG TO CAROL!" the table went quiet as he roared the last words out, forcing Beth back into her seat. Jumping to his feet, he headed in the direction Carol had run.

"Think lil brother has some feelings after all for mouse" Merle smirked at Andrea, glad to see Beth put in her place once and for all. He had never liked the little bitch, one thing with Dixon's they hated back stabbing.

"I will go after..." Merle stopped Andrea rising from her seat

"Leave it honey, Daryl has it covered in more ways than one" looking at the table he noticed Beth had disappeared, the rest sat in shock

"What's wrong with ya all, we have menus here time to order some food, just a lovers spat" as the crowd muttered between them, Ty brought over fresh drinks.

"She alright Merle?" he motioned towards the bathroom

"Daryl will sort her" he had seen the way his brother looked at her, Carol was more to him than a job.

"Carol you in here baby?" he had only been a few moments behind her, please let her be in here he thought. She had forgotten all about the threat to her, rushing off in her haste, yet he hadn't the minute he saw her flee, his heart missed a beat, anyone could get her. He had flung Beth to the side and hightailed it after her.

"Baby, please come on answer me" the bathroom seemed empty, fuck had they got her, slamming his fist into the wall he dented it. Anger had now overtaken his fear, then he heard a noise. Moving to the furthest part of the bathroom he found her curled into a ball

"WHAT THE FUCK DID I SAY ABOUT LEAVING MY SIDE!?" he felt relief to see her but pissed that she had put herself in danger

"Go...bbb back to Beth, you don't have to play this role. Go away...l "

"WHAT THE FUCK DID I SAY CAROL?"reaching for her he wrenched her up, thrusting his face into hers.

"CUT THE FUCKING TEARS" Carol couldn't stop herself, with the fear and upset from what had happened with Beth and now his anger for her. She pulled away from him, pulling her hand back she smacked him as hard as she could across his face

"FUCK YOU DIXON" Daryl reacted without thought, his hands grabbed her arms pulling her to him as he laid the rough kiss on her lips, she had raised his temperature, turned him on to hell and now she was getting fucked. He had tried his best to control himself, but this she had pushed him too far. Believing that he wanted Beth, how could he when he had a spitfire here in his arms, someone who had climbed through his defences, ripping them down without him knowing. He was throbbing for her, his cock aching to sink deep in her. Teeth bit tongues fought as they took their anger and frustration out on each other. Daryl backed her hard into the wall. His hands cupping her tight to his arousal, his lips moving from hers, attacking her neck.

"Gonna fuck ya baby, give it to you as I should have in the bedroom"

"WHAT THE HELL!" both stopped, shit he forgot to lock the fucking door, his head lay on her shoulders

"Get the hell out of here" he said through gritted teeth.

"This is the women's bathroom and I..."

"NOW!" Carol watched the woman almost trip in her haste to exit, then she looked at him

"That wasn't nice"

"Fucking cock blocker" he mumbled into her neck, his tongue licking a slow path up to her ear.

"I want you Carol so bad baby so fucking bad"

"Dixon I can tell" he looked up at her tear-stained face, his finger brushing the rest of her tears away

"What I tell ya about leaving my side?"

"I'd feel your wrath I think you mentioned"

"This ain't the place for me to do what I want to you. Later this is mine" his hand had moved over her soaking core, brushing against her dress, she was sure he could feel her heat, her wetness

"And what makes you think I will allow you to have me" He leaned back a dirty smirk on his face

"It was me that got you wet, me that has you dripping and aching, so only right I get to finish ya off" his words had her body shaking, her head lowered he was so right

"What's wrong baby?"

"I want you to take me home Daryl away from all this take me home and fuck me" his breath left him, as her hands slowly unbuttoned his shirt, her lips soft on his exposed skin.

"Please darlin not here"

"Why after all you said" he pulled her so tight, his control was slipping, she deserved better than a fuck on a bathroom floor, she was a woman, not a slut. His body screamed at him, roared at him to just satisfy his wish

"You deserve a soft bed, and hours of pleasure. Not a quick fuck on the floor, with ya friends outside waiting for you"

"I hate you Dixon" his head shot up, what had he done

"I have to go back out there dripping with need for you."

"I promise I will more than make up for it sweetheart later" he kissed her deeply, as he reluctantly moved his aching body away from hers. They stayed there for a few moments both taking in what had just happened.

...

" It's me you want to know what Dixon is to her, the bastard is her fucking boyfriend"

"Ohh do we have some jealousy there? Don't tell me you are falling for baby Dixon's charm?"

"Why the hell would I want a piece of shit like that?" hearing laughter on the other end of the phone, it almost got thrown across the room

"Listen there is no way she could ever pull someone like Dixon"

"Well she has, and he seems taken by her"

"Get rid of him"

"How?"

"Use your charm or don't you think you can?"

"Worked on you"

"Honey I was pissed and horny and you were just a damn kid, so I took your virginity so fucking what. Carol is a woman compared to you"

"But I love you, would do anything for you"

"Ok prove it, get rid of the Dixon's and bring me the bitch"


	13. Chapter 13

A/N Thank you again for all the wonderful support xx

Ty stood by the bar as Karen took the orders, relief washed over him as he saw Daryl with his arm around her, guiding them back towards the table, he stopped them before they could go any further.

"You ok honey is it all sorted?"

"Yes Ty thank you so sorry for causing any problems" Ty laughed hugging her to him

"Oh honey it wasn't you causing any trouble it was more shock when this one roared at Beth that he belonged to you. Now would you like to tell me more?" seeing both of them go red, he waited

"You did what?" shrugging his shoulders at her question he placed a kiss on her nose

"Told her what she needed to hear"

"Oh" she tried her best to hide her disappointment, how stupid could she be Daryl was playing his role better than anyone could, he moved his head down his teeth nipping her ear

"True ain't it?" he mumbled, almost afraid to voice the question.

"I... it...we..." looking up she saw Beth shooting daggers at her, what had she done to ever upset the girl. It was time she talked to Maggie, her sister was no longer fit for the job, she had always thought this and never knew why the elder sister had put her in charge of Carol, that could wait until tomorrow, tonight she would just relax and see where the evening went.

"Think your fan club is waiting over there Mr Dixon" with that she floated back to the table, I'm just a job going through her head. Daryl hit the bar with his fist, she had cut him down again.

"Think you may want this" Ty placed a whiskey neat in his hand, without thought he necked it down, yes that hit the spot a few of them and he would be right as rain.

"What's wrong Daryl ,Carol dumped you because she knew you wanted me?" what was it with this girl and why the hell was he still sat at the bar listening to her bitch, when his girlfriend, was at the table having fun without him. No she was his job he had to remember that

"Not a cat in hell's chance darling. Woman knows I'm hers" sipping the third drink of the night, he rested the cool glass against his forehead.

"You know what I think?" her hands were on his thigh, damn she moved quick, He looked down at her hand, back up to her face his eyebrow rising in question

"Told you belonged to Carol get ya damn hands off me"

"I think you are here as her bodyguard" His head shot up, how did she know his business, he didn't know the kid, had she overheard them. No they had played it so well, a little too well his body reminded him.

"Don't know what ya talking about. Ty another please, bring it over to the table can't leave my woman on her own for long."

"Oh leave her and talk to me"

"Why would I want to do that?" her fingers crept up his front along the buttons of his shirt, thank god they were hidden in the corner away from prying eyes. His hand reached out to stop her, just as her lips moved to his ear and she gently bit on the lobe.

"I think you want me, I bet you would like to dominate me, make me bend to your will. Take me Daryl" her whispered request made his blood run cold. Years ago he would have taken her up on the offer, fucked her hard and left her sore and aching. Yet now it just turned his stomach, the reason was sitting across the restaurant and he should be by her side. Moving off the stool he placed Beth away from him, wanting to just push her away, but he was a gentleman and he was polite. Beth hated rejection as he moved she placed herself into his arms, her lips crushed to his.

Carol was enjoying the evening, her body was still aching in places that she knew Daryl would be satisfying later. She spoke with her fans, grateful that both Merle and Andrea were next to her should she get tongue-tied, which normally happened when nervous. Looking up she noticed Daryl had finished talking to Ty or rather getting drunk at the bar, which she couldn't understand was why. Her whole stomach churned when she saw Daryl pull Beth towards him as he kissed her. That was it she couldn't do this anymore, she wanted to go home.

"Merle"

"Yes darlin"

"I want to go"

"What?"

"I want to go home" he felt and not saw the fear in her reaching that point of full-blown panic.

"Ok sweetheart, let me get Daryl ….. Oh shit what is he?"

"Please Merle I want to leave, it's getting late"

"Let me get that ….."

"Leave him" by this time Andrea had already heard all she needed to, Excusing them from the table explaining to the fans that were left that they had a big day tomorrow and Carol needed an early night. Thanking them all for their wonderful company, she guided Carol out of the restaurant in to the hotel lobby, turning to Merle her teeth gritted

"Get that dumbass of your brother home, Carol and I will be staying here tonight, do not tell him where we are"

"But...I..." seeing her face was enough to stop him moaning as he lifted his hand up to his head in confusion

"Why have I got to suffer cos he fucked up?"

"He's your brother"

"Ain't fair" he sounded like a sulky kid and he knew he did, but it wasn't him who had fucked up.

"Andrea it's ok you and Merle go together I need my space, get my head cleared. I thought I really thought..."

"Thought what baby?" Daryl knew he was in deep shit before he even entered the lobby, after telling Beth what he thought of her, he looked for Carol at the table. His stomach churned when he saw her vacant chair, looking up he saw her being helped to the lobby. Running towards them he heard the last few words, time to smooth her ruffled feathers if he wanted to get inside her.

"You are one... ahh there are no words to describe what you are"

"With all the books ya write woman I am damn sure your vocabulary can think of some. Even make some up if you want"

"Brother do not push it"

"You can fuck off too Merle I ain't do nothing wrong"

"Oh so you didn't have your tongue down Beth's throat?"

"Oh come on blonde even you know I don't do jail bait"

"I don't know anymore what you do" as they continued their argument Carol slipped off towards reception, booking a room she quickly grabbed the key and headed to the lifts. Her eyes on the three praying they didn't see her, she needed alone time, thinking time. Tonight had been too emotional and to top it off another letter had arrived whilst she was eating. The culprit was with her in the hotel, it was time she stood up for herself.

"Where is she?"

"Damn Daryl this is your fault"

"Why mine what did I do?"

"Er Beth"

"Fuck Beth"

"Ya certainly looked like ya wanted to do brother"

"No way she threw herself at me god knows why. Told her more than once I was with Carol"

"Nah if I recall ya said you belonged to Carol big difference, If I remember ya actually shouted it loud for all to hear" Daryl went red, he hadn't meant to be so vocal in his declaration.

"Call her phone"

"Already done it straight to answer machine, fuck she shouldn't be on her own. Not after getting that..." hoping neither of the men heard her slip, she tried Carol's phone again frustrated that it was ringing out. Her phone got snatched out of her hands as she reached for it, she looked into the faces of two very pissed off Dixon's

"Wanna run that by me again baby. When she got?"

"She didn't want you to know Merle, and well Daryl you were playing tonsil hockey with Beth" seeing them waiting hands now folded across their chests, its was a sure sign that the Dixon's were beyond pissed.

"She got a letter when she was eating dessert, told her they were watching. To prove it, they described her outfit, and yours Daryl" Both men looked up to the ceiling saying a silent prayer that they would find her, neither wishing to voice their fears. Walking over to reception Daryl spoke with the girl behind the desk, after a phone call to the manager and to Rick the sheriff he had Carol's room number and the police on their way over to check the CCTV that had recently been installed at the restaurant. This time the culprit had screwed up, at last they would have a face.

"Merle, Rick is on his way, would you mind?"

"Leave it with me lil brother. Andrea and I can have a look at the footage"

"No Merle I will go see Carol"

"Andrea honey as much as I love you as sister, even you cannot save Carol from this. She's been told under no circumstances and I meant no! was she to leave my side tonight and she choose to do so. She knew there would be consequences and..."

"Oh" Andrea knew only too well what happens when you ignored a Dixon request, her face smiled oh she so remembered

"Yes oh"

"Daryl be gentle with her" his eyes shot her a look, one she didn't want to question

"Don't you dare fucking warn her. Merle keep a hold of that phone. Carol is in for a surprise" taking the stairs two at a time, his anger escalated with each step her took. Please god let her be ok he thought to himself, with both anger and frustration running through his blood he was at her floor within minutes.

Carol had stripped the dress of not caring about the beautiful fabric, she felt stupid, old and used up. Why would a man like Daryl look at her when he could have someone half his age. It wasn't fair, there she said it, she felt like a little kid who been promised the biggest gift on Christmas day, to be let down when the day came and she had nothing. Taking a shower, she felt a shade better, towel drying her damp hair, she headed to the mini bar, getting drunk felt like the right idea.

What with a bodyguard fucking a woman young enough to be his daughter and a stalker wanting her dead she wasn't doing to bad. Opening the brandy she poured the bottle into a glass with some ice, she had wrapped herself in the soft robe the hotel laid out for all guests. Moving towards the balcony she opened the doors allowing the cool breeze to waft over her heated skin. How she wished...no wishing didn't get you anywhere. Looking out over the town she watched the cars, sweep along the roads, the planes landing in the distance at the airport. It was so peaceful as she drank, taking in the serenity, she never heard the door click open. then lock. Her thoughts were on what had happened in the evening, sipping on the drink, she saw a shadow, her eyes moved to the glass, as the figure moved into the room, searching for her. She watched her breath almost stopped, her heart beating as she saw his body stop, her time had come. Drinking the rest of the drink she waited for him to see her, his body straightened as his eyes found her.

"Carol, we have some unfinished business" turning back to face him, she waited as he slowly walked to her, his stance told her exactly how he felt. She wanted to run, but he had her cornered, as he backed her up further and further to the edge. Her back hitting the rails that went around it, the breeze doing to nothing now to cool her

"I know" she softly whispered as he made his move.


	14. Chapter 14

Daryl wasn't even out of breath when he reached her door, the anger running like molten lava through his veins. He had planned a few scenarios in his head, yet nothing prepared him for what he saw. The receptionist had very kindly given him a key card, enabling him to enter without her consent.. He shut it behind him, quietly, his best form of attack would be surprise. It was him who received it, as his eyes searched the dimly lit room, his heart almost stopped where was she?. From the corner of his eye he saw a movement, walking closer, he took in her beauty. Her back to him in a robe provided by the hotel, he wished he had been the one to strip her out of the dress, he had looked forward to it, most of the anger escalated as she had taken that privilege away from him too. Her body's reaction confirmed to him she knew he was there

"We have some unfinished business" he moved towards her edging her further back on the balcony against the railings

"I know" was all she got out, before he attacked, his body against hers his hands thrusting in her hair almost ripping it out. Any gentleness had gone replaced with want and anger. This little pixie had finally brought the man to his knees and she would pay for it. His mouth covered hers his teeth biting hard into her soft lip, drawing blood as his one of his hands closed around her throat squeezing, forcing her mouth open for his brutal kiss.

He waited for her to hit him, punch him, woman like Carol didn't deserve the unleashed beast that was inside him. But no not her, she moved her hands around his back, as he braced himself for her punches, shocked when she fisted his hair in her hands and pulled him tighter to her, he couldn't get enough of her, they had played the game all night now it was drawing to its conclusion. Both of them naked as he pounded into her, well that's what his mind said to him, he just hoped she was on the same damn path as him His mouth was hard on hers never letting up, his tongue thrusting in deep, wishing it was his cock sliding into her depths. Pulling his mouth away, he attacked her throat that he had held tight, already he could see the skin, had coloured from his strong hold on her. He felt her gasp for the stolen air he took with the first touch of his mouth on hers.

"Ouch" he had bitten too hard, didn't fucking care, he was marking her, as his.

"I ain't saying sorry, wanna make you mine "

"I... oh god" his lips attacked her ear, his tongue flicking in as his hands grabbed her holding them tight behind her back as he maneuvered her back into the room. She felt as if she was flying, when he launched her across the bed. Her body hurt, as she landed a little too hard, looking up she expected him to join her.

"You ignored what I said!" his hands now running through his hair, he had to have this out with her, force it if he had to, she needed confirmation as to why she needed his protection, he was going to give her a lesson she would never forget. Pacing back and forth at the end of the bed, he tried to reign some control over his anger. She had to push it, by opening her damn mouth to justify her actions.

"I..." his hand smashed against the wall above her head, his anger coming back she could see the blue of his eyes changing to a deeper shade.

"What if I didn't get to ya in time WHAT THEN CAROL!?" his fist smashed on the bed next to her head this time, as he towered over could see her anger growing and she had it aimed all at him, good let her, they needed to thrash this out, before he had her under him screaming his name in ecstasy.

"WHAT ABOUT THE FUCKING LETTER?" he saw the fear coming in to her eyes, good she should feel scared, that she had kept that information to herself. He had almost lost it when he she had done her disappearing act in the lobby.

"Wha... Let..." his other fist slammed down next to her, enclosing her within his arms, he was beyond pissed that even now she was still trying to deny it

"DON'T BULLSHIT ME" feeling her small hands against his shirt, he was thrown off guard with just how small she was.

"Fuck you..."

"Oh ya will baby, but not now, first you need to accept your consequences"

"What? I ain't a damn child" he climbed off the bed, his body was ready to unleash his raw passion on her, but she had to know he was serious. Her life was in danger and over the last few hours he had come to realise how much he wanted her safe, before they did anything he had to get the boundaries sorted, order her that she was to obey him. He almost smirked at that, looking back at the pixie, all red-faced and spitting. He could see she her anger pushing through her calmness, he knew his next words would push her over

"WELL STOP ACTING LINE ONE HELL YA ACTING LIKE BETH!" that was it Carol saw red, how dare he compare her to that child. She came at him, then stopped her voice calm

"Difference between me and that child is I didn't throw myself at you in desperation" her reply had him cringing, it wasn't his fault she made a play for him

"You jealous?"

"What the hell ! Give me a reason I could be jealous off, go take your caveman attitude and get the hell out of my room Dixon" sliding off the bed, she headed for the bar, pulling the fridge open, it slammed shut as he manhandled her to the floor, her chest pressed to the soft carpet as he lowered his whole body on top of hers

"Get off me"

"NO!" he allowed her to wriggle within his grasp, wishing he had some other way to show her what would happen if she had come across her stalker, it certainly wasn't helping the aching need rushing through his blood. Her nape was showing just above the robe, and he couldn't stop himself, moving his face, his teeth nipped out to pull the skin, as his mouth sucked hard, he knew by morning they both would be bruised and marked by their mouths. teeth and fingers.

"I said get off me" if he didn't move she was going to scream. This man had her emotions all over the place, never had she felt such want, anger, frustration and self loathing in one short evening, yet he had brought them all out in her. The worse of it, he was so right, she was jealous, green-eyed monster, tantrum throwing jealous and she had never felt that in her whole 45 years. She hated how he made her feel, yet at the same time, his actions and touches made her believe that she could just may have a chance, with a man like him, even if it was for one night.

"DO YA THINK THEY WOULD GET OFF YA IF YA BEGGED?" his words brought her back from her thoughts as she struggled, causing him to almost lose the last thread of control he had.

"You have made your damn point now get your filthy hands and mouth away from me"

"Filthy am I? These filthy hands and mouth had you wet downstairs for me, bet ya dripping now baby. Fuck ya consequences, I need you" his hips pushed into hers, leaving her in no doubt how hard he was for her. Slowly moving back he allowed her to turn under him, fuck it was much better, he had lifted himself on his forearms, taking some of his weight away from her. Yet his cock nestled between her legs as the robe had slipped away to the side in her struggle. Her top half was still covered but that wasn't going to be for long He looked into her eyes, knowing both of them were still on the edge of anger, yet desire was taking them over, he waited for the reply to the unanswered question. A small nod was all it took as his lips took hers, his hands opening the robe, his heart stopped as he moved himself back to look at her, really look at her

"Baby you are beautiful" he softly spoke as his fingers drifted gently across her breasts, he took a soft globe into, his hand and bent his head, his tongue flicked over the sensitive nipple as he pulled it into the warmth of his mouth. His gentleness surprised her, they had been rough before like animals, now he was taking his time, tasting her, his hand gently squeezing as he sucked her in deeper, harder, nipping the tip with his teeth, her scream roared through his ears. Taking it from his mouth he asked her the question, he had asked earlier in the evening, the one he had waited for ever to hear the answer too.

"Do you want your first orgasm by my mouth or my fingers baby?" his hand moved to play with the soft curls on her forehead, patiently waiting for her reply..Grateful his training over the years had enabled him to take his anger back under control, even though he had no where near finished the conversation about her safety. That could wait, be on hold until he had sated both their hungers, the only talking he wanted was her telling him what to do and her screaming his name as she came

"What did I say Daryl?" she whispered softly back as her hands brushed his long hair away from his face, caressing the bruising he had from the accident. Through the evening she had forgotten he was still in pain from that, and the beating he had taken, now it looked like it was all because of her. Looking into his eyes she saw them darken with desire, he swallowed as he thought about what she had said

"something about needing to know me better I think" he smirked at her, then as quick as lightning he jumped to his feet, undoing the shirt, he slipped it from his body hearing her gasps at his naked torso, yes he worked out, and kept himself trim, even when he went of radar for a few years. She could also see the damage he had suffered. Carol wanted to trace his scars, kiss them softly, glad that he was here in front of her.

"Wha...er what are you doing?" she should stop him, but what woman in their right mind would tell this man to stop

"Letting you know me better" he toed his shoes off, and unzipped his dress pants letting them fall to the floor, he kicked them away with out hesitation. Lifting her from the floor, he gently moved her to the bed, she almost passed out when she saw the erection he was sporting in his boxers, surely that couldn't be because of her. She was nothing to some of the woman who had been there at the meal or even in the restaurant. Her self esteem was low, without thinking she voiced her biggest fear

"Are you sure it's...oh Daryl why would you want me when you can have Beth?"

Placing her on the edge of the bed, he grabbed her hand placing it over his erection, his breath hissed out of his lungs as he felt her hands twitch. She had no damn idea what she did to him,the conversation he had with Merle about her ex shed some light on why she felt she wasn't good enough. Her fingers slowly moved over him, he moved back quickly his breathing coming fast he threw his head back to calm himself, as he looked at her.

"Give me a minute baby, your touch will have me coming before I can do you justice, this is for you Carol, you got me this way and I feel it is only right that you take responsibility for your actions" she saw the smile come over his face, if she had thought Daryl Dixon was good-looking before, that had been nothing compared to seeing him smile he was gorgeous. The man didn't realise how damn sexy he was, she wanted that smile for her and her alone. She would banish her negativity and take what he had to offer, even if it was for the night.

"So for the third time I will ask you again do you want your first orgasm with my mouth or my fingers?"

"Both" she whispered, feeling him move towards her and pull her into a deep kiss.


	15. Chapter 15

His tongue softly delved into her mouth, as his hands skimmed down her naked body, all the teasing and game playing had led them to this. He had told her he would fuck her hard and fast, but after her confession and disbelief that he could want her and not Beth, his thoughts had changed he felt things for her. No way was he calling it anything, after all she was still his job, yeah and he will call it fucking, if he called it what he knew in his heart it was, then it was game over, she had won.

Carol inched her hands up into his shaggy hair, first pulling him closer to her, then she yanked hard, causing him pull back questions in his eyes, she had exposed his throat to her mouth, without a second thought she sucked on it hard then bit. His moan came from deep inside him, as his hips thrust against her, his cock aching for release.

"Do it again. Mark me" he no longer cared, feeling her teeth sink into the side of his neck not far from his muscled shoulder he almost came. His body shaking as her hands flutter down his hard body, it had been such a long time since anyone had touched him with such tenderness. Her lips were making their way down his chest. He put a stop to her actions as he eased her towards the edge of the bed, and sank to his knees smiling as he saw the confusion on her face He had promised her all evening her first orgasm from him, it was time to come true on that promise.

"What have I been promising ya baby?" her mouth opened in surprise, surely he wasn't going to do that, no one had ever done that to her. Not even the bastard she had been married to, for years. Daryl kissed up her thighs, moving one of her legs over his shoulder so he could reach her better, she placed her hands over herself, hiding her mound from his gaze.

"It's ok Daryl you don't have to."he gently moved her hands away placing a soft kiss just above her curls, he could smell her sweetness, no way in hell he wasn't having a taste of her cream.

"I want to" the look he shot her as he opened her wider to his stare, excited her,

"Never..." he waited for her to continue, wishing he had Ed in front of him now, so he could beat the shit out of him for the lies and the way he had humiliated his woman, whether she liked it or not she was his and he would please her. No way was she leaving this room, walking straight, no fucking way, her inhibitions around sex and intimacy would be smashed, she would walk out of here confident in her power and herself.

"What darlin?" she blushed as he kissed his way up her thigh his teeth biting the flesh of her inner thigh, he sucked hard, leaving one of many marks he intended to leave on her.

"No one has ever" she stopped, closing her eyes, not wanting to see the disgust on his face, stopping his actions he hunched down in front of her, his finger stroking down her cheek

"Open your eyes sweetheart look at me please" Carol struggled what would she see in his eyes, reluctantly she opened them, the warmth she saw surprised her, he took a deep breath as if her words had moved the coldness from inside him.

"Do ya have any idea how much it turns me on, that, I'm going to the first man who has ever made ya come by oral. The first one to taste ya, Fuck Carol " his head moved to her shoulder as he took in her confession, what an honour it was for him that she would allow this.

"Ed said no man"

"DON'T YA DARE BRING THAT MAN'S NAME INTO OUR BED DO YA HEAR ME" the venom in his words had her sitting back.

"Pixie I am so sorry, he has poisoned ya mind, made you believe no man would ever want you. Well tonight I'm begging you let me, I will touch every part of you, prove to you a man can want you and that man is me"

"I"

"I am going to please you darlin ya body will be sore when I have finished, will you let me free access to all of you?" Looking into his eyes, she felt she could trust him, moving towards his lips she captured them telling him with actions and not words. Daryl took control of the kiss as his tongue moved inside her mouth, his hands on her hips pulling her tight to him.

"Let me take you baby higher than you thought possible" he moved back down to his original position his eyes focused on hers, wanting to see her reaction as he tasted her for the first time. Carol came apart, the slight touch of his tongue and she was on the edge, her teeth sinking into her hand, to stem the scream.

"Don't ya dare hold back woman, you hear me. I want to hear your screams , knowing it is me pleasing you"

"But I …..."

"Fuck Carol forget what that bastard told ya baby, this is me and I want my woman to scream her passion" with that his teeth nipped her small bud, his tongue licking along her folds, as he slid one thick digit inside her soaking pussy. He could feel her body trembling as she gripped the sheets, twisting, he held her down as his mouth ravished her.

"Oh god... please" he lifted his head, loving the flush over her face and the juice pouring from her

"Let it go baby" feeling her go over his name screaming from her lips, he smiled as he tasted her essence, so wet and all for him. He continued to make a meal of her, as she convulsed around his tongue, her body came down from her high and he had cleaned her up, crawling up her cooling body, his lips taking hers, letting her taste herself

"That's it sweetheart, love hearing my name on your lips, Going to hear that more tonight" she licked her lips, the smile on her face beautiful. He just looked at her, his hand caressing her damp hair from her face

"You ok there pixie?"

"I think so, oh wow I never knew it could be, Is it always like that?" she licked her lips still tasting her juices

"Not all the time, ya like how you taste don't you. I think you are a dirty girl Carol you hide behind the walls, I am warning you I intend to pull them down"

"I want to do that to you, let you feel how I did" his body shuddered at her words how he wanted that, it had been too long, way to long since he had a woman's mouth on him, but that was for another day. Tonight was all about her, let her feel many orgasms over the next few hours.

"Nah, this is about you Carol, not me, anything you want me to do, you tell me. Anything!" her face went red, how she wanted to try anal, she trusted him with her body, knowing he would never hurt her.

"Why the blush?"

"Nothing" she couldn't voice it not yet, maybe later, when the dawn broke, and they were more relaxed with their bodies she would ask. Daryl knew damn well what she had thought he could see it in her eyes, his lips traced her ear as his hands moved down to her breasts. They were the perfect fit not too big not to small, just right for his hands.

"Not one hole will be left untouched sweetheart" he whispered as his mouth worked down her body. Would she have the strength to walk away from him once he had finished with her, losing herself in his arms she could worry about that tomorrow.

For hours Daryl made love to her, touching every piece of skin, bringing her to the edge time and time again, yet holding back just as she thought she was going to go over. She screamed at him, fought him, ripped his back to shreds with her nails, yet he kept his control right until the last moment, when he had enough, he thrust in, letting himself go and taking her with him. Both exhausted he moved her to his side, spooning behind her, as sleep took him under the last thought in his sleepy mind was fuck he hadn't used protection.

Carol felt sore yet well fucked, she could not call it love, her body ached deep inside, how many times had he pounded inside her, thrust up the bed in his need, then slowed down till he bas barely moving at all. She daren't look at his back, she must have ripped him raw, that was nothing to the bite marks she could see on his chest, his shoulders and the huge mark that should he was owned, on his neck. It was a deep red and no one could mistake it for what it was, smiling she lay on her back, even her ass hurt as he had taken her a few times that way. He had done what he promised and left not one piece of her skin untouched and all holes had been throughly filled. Looking at the man asleep next to her his face relaxed making him younger, she gently moved his hair from his eyes placing a soft kiss on his forehead. She would be forever thankful to him for opening her up, like a flower, yet she could not stay here, see the regrets in his eyes, that would break her. Moving her body from the bed, she located her dress, nipping into the bathroom to check her hair, she slipped her shoes on. One last glance, she took him in his torso was on show, the rest hidden but she knew what was under that sheet, he had rammed it in her too many times to count over the last hours. She felt tired, as she slipped out the room, heading to reception she called a cab, when he came to he would be pissed, especially as she was without his protection. Climbing in the cab, she took one last regretful look at the hotel, her night of passion was over. He would move on to someone young, better, she would have the memories and that was good enough for her.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N wanted to get this one out as will not be able to update tomorrow enjoy and thank you so much for your reviews etc xx**

"Where the fuck is she?"

"Calm down lil brother, they are working on her now"

"And the cab driver?" seeing Merle look at Andrea then the floor he had his answer, the witness was dead and the only one who could tell them anything was in surgery as they tried to save her. His hands went through his hair, it was a mess from the amount of times he had tried to pull it out, his shirt from last night was half fastened. Didn't they have this conversation about her safety, looking at the ceiling he swallowed hard at the memories of how that had really gone. She had ripped his fucking heart out from the moment, he found her side of the bed empty, it had taken him 10 minutes max to find the information required, then his world stopped when he got the call from Merle. Grabbing his clothes he dressed as he made his way to the lift, lighting a cigarette anything to calm his nerves. She had to be alright, she just had to be, last night she had shared her body and soul with him. The one thing she never knew was she had ripped every wall down around his heart giving him hope that he was able to love again and now because of her pride and stupidity she was laying on an operating table. When she pulled through he was. going to fucking kill her, he hit the wall in frustration as he felt arms come around him, putting a halt to his destructive behaviour

"Daryl come on ya ain't going be any use to mouse like this"

"SHE GETS OUT OF THERE AND I'M GONNA KILL HER MY DAMN SELF!" Andrea saw through his anger, seeing the way baby Dixon felt for her friend. The man had feelings for her, deeper than he normally would be ready to show, but now with her hurt it was coming out in raw pain.

"Well we will let ya when she gets out. Gonna be having a few choice words myself when she is well enough. What was she thinking getting a cab on her own?" he looked at Daryl seeing him almost cower with the burden he carried, he knew damn well it was his fault she had left him that morning, why though?, had he not proved to her over and over, how she made him feel, he made love to her last night, giving her all he had. Maybe that wasn't good enough, he wasn't good enough and she needed more, was she like his ma?

"What did ya do?" Daryl felt his ears turn red, as he looked at his brother than Andrea, he couldn't tell them how rejected he felt, he thought Carol was with him last night 100 percent, guess his pa was right, never give ya heart to a woman.

"I made love to her" came out in a hoarse voice as he tried to keep the tears from falling, he was a stupid hick who should have listed to his pa, and a pussy one at that.

"So, why she run?"

"Cos Pa's right never give ya heart to a woman" Andrea put her arms around the young man, he had finally fallen hard and he was running scared

"Daryl, if that was true then why are Merle and I together. Knowing Carol she was running scared this morning, afraid it was just a one night thing, you know how damaged she was by Ed. You must have done something right as I have never known Carol to stay the night with a man"

"Guess so" his hand came to his mouth as he bit his thumb a gesture he hadn't done in years, a sign of how nervous he was.

"Lil brother, ya woman will need ya when she comes to. Get that damn chip of ya shoulder and be there for her" he just nodded as they waited for news, all deep in their own thoughts. All regretting they had not been able to save her

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Merle was leaning back in the uncomfortable chair, when he saw someone he never thought he would see again.

"Who?" Daryl asked as the feet of his chair slammed to the floor of the room

"Fuck, how could he?" Andrea spoke, shocked as she saw Ed walking down the corridor with the doctor looking after Carol

"Yes doctor, I am glad you called me" was all he said, before the door next to him was thrust open

"WHAT THE FUCK YA DOING HERE?" Merle was furious, how had this weasel got anywhere near the hospital

"Calm down Mr Dixon please, Ed is Carol's next of kin"

"THAT'S BULLSHIT SHE WOULD NEVER!"

"Your Ed?" was all Daryl got out before his fist pulled back smashing into the bastards face.

"Oh hell, call Rick please" was all Andrea could say as she watched it all happen in slow motion, if they were wondering what feelings Daryl had for Carol it was plain to see now by his reaction to her ex.

"How the hell did he even get near her?" Merle was doing his best to hold his brother back from taking another swing and speaking to the doctor.

"Well according to Ms Greene. Who I believe is her editor and close friend, he is her registered next of kin"

"No way Doctor, no fucking way, that man beat seven tons of shit out of her, raped her and left her for dead, as for Ms Greene they are far from close friends" Daryl tried to escape again, he had heard some of the stuff, Merle had kept the rape and leaving her for dead to himself. The bastard was going to pay, by his fist for starters

"Daryl calm the fuck down, ya ain't helping"

"I'm gonna fucking kill him, that bastard hurt my pixie and he's gonna suffer" finally he pulled out of Merle's hold, pulling his fist back again he was about to strike

"DARYL STOP!" pulling back in frustration he looked over at Dale, the man's calm voice could always pull him back from doing something stupid. Moving back to the wall he slumped down as he put his head in his hands

"Right Dr Moore can you please tell me what is going on here?"

"and you are?"

"With me" Merle breathed out a sigh of relief as officer friendly came around the corner taking it all in, without asking any questions

"Officer Grimes, thank god, I was just talking to Mr Peletier the damage that his wife had occurred in the accident"

"EX FUCKING WIFE!"

"Daryl calm down" Dale spoke, resting his hand on the angry man's shoulder, seeing the fear in his eyes. Daryl lowered his head and waited, Ed's time would come and then he would strike

"Well according to the paperwork filled in, he is her next of kin, I also notice that a restraining order was taken out against the Dixon brother's do you know who they are?" Seeing Daryl's head shot up and Merle's face go red with anger, he guessed they were the men.

"When the hell did that happen?, no one has signed any restraining orders from my department. If anything the order would be done against Ed" scratching his head, he could not believe that the documentation had been signed and l was legal, but who had cleared it. In the corner was Carol's signature, and it had been signed that morning, how? The offices were not even open at that time.

"Officer is what he saying true?"

"Damn Merle I have no idea where these came from, but it is and Carol has signed them"

"Ya know damn well she wouldn't do that. We protector her Rick, who's going to protector her now?" Ed was slowly coming to, his nose broken and blood was pouring from it. He looked up to see the sheriff, oh good he couldn't have planned this any better

"Office I want to press charges" Daryl looked at the man, the anger cursing through his veins. Ed had just fucked with the wrong person. Seeing the ice set in the man's eyes, Ed actually took a step back, so this was the man who was fucking his ex-wife, he could see what Beth saw in him, in a rugged way, but not his Carol. No she was use to better things than him, now he had her back under his control, Daryl would be beaten from her memory. Rick was in shock, how could this bastard even think he could press charges against Daryl after all he had done to Carol over the years.

"You want to what?"

"Officer are you deaf,? I said I would like to press charges against that thug who hit me"

"Let me give ya a damn reason to fucking press them then, that was a damn tap to what I'm gonna do to ya" Daryl stood up ready to hit, Merle and Dale held him back

"Leave it for now Daryl, let him have his moment of fame, let him think he has won. We will sort this out" Dale spoke only for the young man's ears, feeling him take his anger back under control, he removed his hand away.

"I want to see Carol" was all Daryl said

"I am afraid you can't as I said a restraining order has been issued against you that clearly says you are not to be within sight of her"

"What, she would never" he looked at Dale, begging him to help, he had to know how she was.

"Dr Moore would you come and talk to me in private please" Rick asked, taking Dale with him. Ed had already been escorted to a room for his injuries to be looked at

"I don't like this one bit Merle and who the hell is Ms Greene?" as he questioned his brother he noticed Beth coming from the direction of where he believed his woman was.

"Mr Dixon, I am Ms Greene" she smirked as she watched the cogs slowly tick over in his brain. Moving forward she whispered to him

"This is your fault Daryl, if you had accepted my advances, then none of this would have happened"

"You and Ed are behind all this. The letters, the accident"

"Prove it" was all she said as her face lit up, they had done it they had got the bitch in their clutches. She never expected the hand that reached out to squeeze around her arm

"Ya hurt one hair on her damn head and I will slit ya throat whilst ya sleep" he spoke through gritted teeth

"Remove your hand away please Mr Dixon we would not want another assault charge made against you now would we?" she raised her eyebrow waiting for him to remove his hand, when he did she turned to Merle

"And Merle Carol would like you and your gear removed out of her house before she is able to go home"

"Ya little bitch" how he wanted to hit her, Andrea's soothing arm held him back as she whispered words to comfort him.

"Now that is not a nice thing to say is it Merle. It is such a pity the driver of the cab is dead, we are going to find it harder than we thought to convict you of the accident"

"WHAT!" Both Daryl and Andrea pulled him back as he reached to hit her

"Never in my life have I wanted to hit a woman but ya sweetheart I will. Get the fuck away from us"

"What's going on?" Rick and Dale had returned hearing the threat Merle had said, both men had already worked out who was behind it all, problem was proving it. First though they had two angry Dixon's brothers who would need calming down, more so when they gave them the information they had just been given.

"This little bitch has told me that Carol wants me out of the house"

"Is that so and has Carol told him this? Has she written it down?"

"No, she told me..." Beth was backtracking over her words as Rick put his hand up to stop her mid flow

"Now Ms Greene can you tell me How Carol could possible have told you that when she is in a coma and has been since she came into the hospital" Daryl's whole world stopped, as he hunched over his knees, trying to get some much-needed air into his lungs, a coma, she was in a damn coma

"I..."

"May I suggest you actually get your facts straight before you say something you regret. Now I know for a fact, that she would never ask Merle to leave or Daryl to stay away from her, and believe me when I get back to the office I will look into that false restraining order. In the mean time I will strongly recommend you to stay away from the Dixon's and if I see you anywhere near them or the farm I will arrest you on sight. Are we clear?" Watching the blood drain from her face, he saw he nod, turn on her heels and head back to the room Carol was in

"Oh Ms Greene I hope you don't mind but my team are checking the wheels of your car, I believe you know the mud in the mines is different to the mud on the lane" Beth's back went ram rod straight, damn she should have taken it to get clean, if she hurried she would be able to get it to the car wash

"Oh Beth, they are doing it as we speak" seeing her run he had her, time now to face the Dixon's

"She in a coma Rick?" he could see the worry in both men's faces, but the look in Daryl's was something he would never want to see again, that man was in love

"No, we have confirmed to Ed they have put her in and induced one, says it is safe whilst she heals"

"How bad?" neither wanted to hear, all Daryl wanted was to grab her take her home, keep her tight in his arms

"Calm down both of you, ain't as bad as it seems, Dale suggested about the coma , as Dr Moore had been given instructions by Ed she was to be moved to the main Atlanta hospital, if she left here then we would have no control over anything, this way, I have a few contacts on the inside here that will be watching her every move. Dr Moore is fully aware of the situation and will not allow either Beth or Ed near her"

"I gotta see her"

"No Daryl you can't we need to make Ed believe his plan is working, he will slip up, We already have Beth running. Give it time"

"TIME, YA SAY TIME WHAT IF SHE DON'T HAVE IT. WHAT IF SHE..."

"She is fine Daryl I promise, she has a nasty cut to the head, broken wrist, and fractured leg, all in all compared to the driver it is better than we thought" Dale confirmed

"How bad is the car?" he asked

"Eh?" Rick wasn't too sure where he was going with this

"I said how bad is the car?"

"Well honestly just some dents um..."

"Damage enough to have killed the driver?"

"Well according to the report"

"Fuck the report, you saw the cab was it in a bad enough state to have killed the driver"

"Well now you bring it up, It surprised me to hear the driver had died"

"There's ya answer, that's what ya can get Ed on"

"What?"

"Dale do me a favour get Glen and the team over, do an autopsy on the driver. If my assumptions are correct, which normally they are, That driver died on the way here, not at the accident. If so we need to get Carol away from them. He killed that driver not the accident and I am not having Carol put in any danger you got me Rick. No danger, she maybe ..." damn his thoughts came rushing in, they had made love so many times last night, never had the word condom or pill come into their loving.

"She maybe what lil brother?"

"Damn Merle we didn't use anything last night" seeing his brother putting two and two together he waited for the fireworks.

"How many times did I say to ya to get it wrapped. Honestly man what were ya thinking?"

"I wasn't, just wanted her"

"well ya never know she may not get pregnant just the once" seeing Daryl shake his head, the redness creeping over his face as the others laughed.

"Jeez Daryl way to go, Proud of ya there" He smirked at that, but deep down he prayed she was, then he had a reason to have her by his side.

"And if she is? You going to run?" Andrea asked as she pulled Daryl to the side, away from the others

"No way, if she is then I will marry her"

"Daryl you can't just marry her because it's the right thing. Chances are she ain't"

"Well if she isn't I will do my best to make sure she is"

"Oh"

"Yeah oh" was all he said as he waited for Dale to sort the team out.


	17. Chapter 17

Carol came too, looking around her, it was all white, trying to sit up the pain shot through her body, her eyes scanned the room, what was she doing in a hospital. She remembered leaving Daryl this morning, her whole body went hot, when she thought of the things they had done to each other, Then the guilt came in, she had left him on his own to wake up, he deserved so much better, she owed him an apology when she saw him. The door opened and she peered through her painful eyes, it hurt to open them too much.

"Good to see you awake Carol" Dr Moore had slipped in, keeping the blinds down, and the room as dark as he could

"What happened? Where is Merle?"

"It's ok Merle will be visiting you in a short while, and that young man of yours"

"What young man?"

"The one we have had to hold back, he would have killed your ex husband if Dale hadn't pulled him back"

"My ex, what is he doing here?" The door opened and in slipped the two Dixon's

"Hell honey you a sight for sore eyes"

"Pixie, you and I need to have that talk about your safety" Carol looked at her hands, she had screwed up this time

"I'm sorry" Daryl had her pinned to the bed, before anyone could stop him

"SORRY! ya could have been dead then what would I have done eh? Do you think ya life is worth so little?"

"I didn't think"

"I know ya didn't pixie from now on I do all ya thinking for ya. Is that clear? You do not move from my side, we do everything together. I have not been protecting you from now on you're just a job"

"Yes" she softly whispered , as he held her tight to his body, he kissed her hair, his lips moving down her cheek, to place his lips on hers. Her mind focused more on his words she was now just a job

"You are not safe baby, Ed..." her body went cold, her eyes filled up, how could he be here

"No, he can't" she was shaking so much, as Daryl climbed on the bed pulling her closer

"See Dr not a cat in hell chance little mouse would not want either of us near her"

"What!" You can't leave me please no" her world went black.

Her head hurt so much as she focused on what was she was now being told. Had a few days passed she wasn't sure. In fact she wasn't sure about anything.

"You were in a crash we thought we lost you, Merle admitted to it"

"He did what? No that couldn't be right"

"Yes I believe he was jealous you wanted his brother Daryl, though saying that the way that boy was all over me when we told him about the crash well" Carol felt the tears rolling down her face, Merle had never shown her he felt that way, he had Andrea, no this couldn't be true, Daryl had held her after the crash hadn't he, yet the way he had been all those nights ago, kissing Beth, what had she expected after all she was just a job, he had told her that when he was hugging her.

"I do hope you didn't sleep with him, I had told him no at first, told him we hadn't known each other long enough. That boy can sure kiss and well you know how one thing leads to another" Beth continued, seeing how her words hurt Carol, good the woman had nothing on her how ,could she ever think she was better than her with her young looks.

"I mean if he did fuck you then it would be out of pity, I know he wasn't your boyfriend no way could you ever catch a man like that, I pity the poor man, but he is fine now, he sure knows how to please a woman and those tats of his well I loved tracing them with my tongue" Carol's head shot up, she knew then that Beth was not lying she had traced those beautiful tattoos with her mouth, kissing them when he told her the story behind them. Tears fell from her eyes, what had happened, how long had she been out of it.

"Now Ed is here and he will"

"ED!"

"Yes your husband" Carol tried to get her groggy mind to focus, she was sure she had spoken only hours ago to the brother's even screamed at them not l to eave her, yet her words had fallen on deaf ears, she had been left to face it all on her own. Daryl always said there would be consequences to her behaviour and here it was her past smacking her in the face.

"Beth please no he can't be here, You know what he did to me, How he..."

"That was all in your head Carol we all know that. Now we will be moving you to the main hospital in Atlanta"

"I want to see Daryl" Beth laughed at her

"Oh honey you won't see him again think Ed pressed charges"

"Ppp... pressed charges what for?"

"Oh the silly man thought he would beat Ed landed the poor man in the hospital for almost a month" A month, what had gone on where was everyone?, surely they hadn't left her Not Merle, please not her protector, Daryl she understood, she was nothing to him yet it still hurt. Her head throbbed as she tried to think, it was on the edge, she remembered both Dixon's confirming she would be safe, how when this was happening.

"I need to see Andrea"

"Sorry no can do, the woman is in deep shit with the authorities, think it was to do with the death of her ma"

"No!" hitting her head back on the pillow, she pressed for the nurse, how long had she been out? Beth was taking great pleasure in the pain and confusion Carol was in. How much fun it was to play these sick mind games

"You see Carol everyone who you trusted, everyone who you cared about has gone" Beth sneered at her, as the door opened.

"Yes Ms Peletier You called?" Carol looked up, seeing the smile on the woman's face, she didn't recognise her.

"My Head hurts, and please do not call me that name I am not related to that man, the divorce..."

"Carol honey you are so confused aren't you. Ed and you never divorced ..."

"Ms Greene you have been advised many times not to be with the patient on your own"

"Oh Carol won't mind I am all she has until Ed comes and collects her" Carol went white, this was a nightmare of the worse kind

"Well until then I suggest you leave I have to get Carol pain-free and calm"

"She's attentions seeking again leave her be"

"Ms Greene leave now or I will call security"

"This is not over, not by a long shot, Michonne I will be reporting you"

"You do that honey" she smiled as she shut the door on the woman

"Stupid bitch" she mumbled as she settled Carol back

"Now sweetheart, I will get someone to bring those painkillers in, whilst I go escort the young madam from the hospital"

"Please, how long have I been out?"

"Six weeks honey, and been missed , Never in all my career have I seen baby Dixon scared shitless. That boy will be so glad to see you awake"

"B..."

"Let me introduce myself, Michonne, worked with Baby Dixon and Dale for years Nice to meet the woman who holds that boy's heart in her hand. I never thought I would see the day that boy would fall, after the hell he went through with his pa, he sure surprised us all. I will explain all later but for now I will go get those painkillers before he kills me for letting you suffer" with a smile and a nod she breezed back out of the room, ensuring all the blinds were shut, Carol's thoughts were everywhere, she didn't have Daryl's heart, he had left her to her fate, she was just a job, nothing to him, He was with Beth, they had it all wrong, she was not good enough for him

"Good morning Carol, it is so good to see you awake" so deep in her thoughts she never heard the door open, she looked up to see her doctor, and she was sure there was a shadow in the corner of the room, it was too dark to see clearly

"Dr Moore what is going on?"

"Well honey, you have been out for six weeks now and..."

"Doc will ya just fucking sort her, I hate seeing her in pain"

"Daryl?" had she heard his voice, no it couldn't be, but there he was walking towards her a smile on his face, tears in his eyes

"Thought we lost ya baby" he held her tight as the doctor administered the drugs

"I... what...can someone tell me what the hell is going on? And you can get the hell off me you have Beth"

"WHAT!"

"She told me all about what a great lover you are, even down to the tats. How the hell does she know that if you haven't had sex with her Eh Daryl?"

"Shit" his words told her all she needed to know

"Leave me alone I hate you"

"No, baby it ain't like that"

"Your words condemned you"

"Please Carol, don't do this to me"

"GET OUT I HATE YOU!" he had allowed her to do it again, rip his heart out and crush it under her boot. He hurt so much, he would do what she said, if his actions were wrong then so be it. He was too numb at the moment

"I will send Merle in" he whispered staggering out of the door.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N thank you for all your support. yes the last chapter may have been confusing to some but all will be made clear thank you xx

"Ya a fucking pussy Dixon ya know that Hiding here in the bar. That's ya woman in that hospital bed she needs ya" His body almost came of the seat, when Merle hit him

"Fuck you Merle"

"No thanks ain't that way, that is so wrong. In many ways"

"What do you want?" he slurred

"Ya to sober up, get ya ass back there Mouse needs ya brother. You was bad enough when she was out for six weeks, ya soft pussy. Now she's awake ya need to man up and be who she needs"

"No she don't need me, believed I slept with the bitch"

"Yah and what did ya do to put her right, slicked out like ya were damn guilty. Ya didn't stay and put her right. Ya walked she's confused to hell at the moment, we need to explain what has happened, whilst she's been out. Explain things aren't what they seem she needs ya"

"She told me to go"

"Ya should have stayed, hell boy never thought I'd see the day ya fell for a woman never and this is how you treat her"

"If your here who the hell is guarding her?"

"keep ya knickers on, got Michonne, Dale and Glenn all there. Beth got escorted from the building and shouldn't come back , but she will tomorrow knowing the stupid bitch"

"She needs more security"

"Well her main one sat on his ass getting drunk. What help is that to her?"

"I ain't able to protect her Merle, I can't, when she..."

"That was not ya fault the doc said that to ya, she had damage on the brain worse than we first thought, he had to do what Dale suggested and induce a coma"

"Yeah, for a month, not six fucking weeks"

"Hell boy none of us knew it would be that long, but it has been good for her. Healed what had to heal"

"How do ya know? She could go again"

"Well if ya decided to hang around the doc would have told ya. The sleep has done her good she came out, they both did"

"What do you mean they both did?"

"Ya woman and ya baby"

"What?"

"Guess that one time, oh sorry one night hit its mark guess ya little swimmers reached their destination. Ya gonna be a daddy boy and ya need to be there for ya woman. First though we need to get ya sober, ya smell like a fucking bar. Then ya go on ya knees and beg her forgiveness, whilst we fill her in what happened"

"She won't see me" Merle hit him knocking him to the floor, as they fought, all Daryl could think shit I can't be a dad. I can't be the man she wants me to be, can I? Merle had him pushed to the floor his threats going through his head

"Ya not our pa Daryl, ya will make a great daddy, will be proud of ya boy" Daryl gave up, tears in his eyes as his brother hugged him

"We ever have this conversation again boy and I will kill ya. Now get ya ass in gear Andrea has ya a meal ready, clean clothes and we will get ya back to that little mouse"

* * *

A few hours before in the hospital.

* * *

Carol was in shock more than anything, the doctor was lying he had to be, the tests were mixed up with someone else's.

"Oh god you are saying I am pregnant, no it cannot be true, Ed had done too much damage for me god is it true can I be blessed?" Carol rubbed her stomach, could she really be carrying a little miracle inside her, that one night and they had created something special. She looked back at the doctor, then at Merle

"He won't want to know"

"Mouse, if ya had seen the state of him when you were out, that boy will want to know"

"He slept with Beth Merle, why would he want me?"

"Mouse if you believed for one moment that boy would look at the bitch like that than ya ain't paying attention"

"If he cares where is he?"

"Gonna leave to find him, then when he comes back we will explain all to you"

"Merle please don't leave me, she may come back Ed is ..."

"Honey do ya ever think ya were in any danger whilst we are still breathing? Ya need to listen to me mouse, we have Dale and Glenn inside the hospital. Michonne is ya nurse, and Andrea is in the background. The nurse that is looking after Ed , her name is Jacqui, has him so doped up, he won't be moving anywhere for a few days"

"But she said"

"What she said and what is true, are two different things. Trust me mouse ya safe, no way would Merle allow ya to get hurt, more so now, that ya got a little Dixon in there. I'm going to be an Uncle wait until Auntie Andrea hears, First we need to get daddy on the right path, Ya leave it with me honey"

"Can Andrea come in?, I need someone to talk to"

"Anything ya want mouse. I will get Dale to bring her in"

"Beth said she was in deep shit with..." Merle placed his finger over her mouth to stop her words

"Andrea is fine darlin, the only shit she is in, is screaming at Daryl, Rick, Dale and Glenn to get their asses moving quicker end all this and we can get ya home"

"That sounds like Andrea" she smiled as she waved Merle off, seeing Michonne slip in behind him

"You ok honey?"

"Guess so"

"He will be ok you know, that boy will love you both once he has his head screwed back on"

* * *

Beth was fuming how dare that nurse throw her out of the hospital, did she have no idea who she was?.She was a Greene well know in the area, her daddy was a judge, who would do anything she asked to keep his youngest daughter happy. Maggie was doing well, with her business and even though she had taken Beth on, the youngest still wasn't happy. She would speak to her daddy about getting new staff at the hospital, she had a lot of pull, after all her daddy signed the injunction, ok she had put a piece of paper under his nose and mathered until he signed it without reading it. She would be in deep shit if he knew, her daddy would do all sorts for her, but breaking the law was one thing he would never , her phone rang, stoping her mid thought. answering it she looked at herself in the mirror she could get and do anything she wanted why not she was blond and beautiful

"Beth it's Maggie, what the hell have you done?"

"I do not know what you are on about Maggie"

"Carol has just phoned me she wants you dropped as her editor. WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?"

"Nothing, she is just upset because her boyfriend slept with me"

"You stupid little cow, do you mean Dixon?"

"Yes, Daryl"

"Sugar, that man would not look twice at you"

"HOW DARE YOU, JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE ON THE SHELF"

"Do not go any further with that statement Beth, I am letting you go from the office"

"You can't I will tell Daddy"

"Go ahead, Beth see where it gets you This is my business and not something that daddy had to get me. I worked hard to get this business up and running, he is proud of me. What have you done Beth? All you do is use people and hurt anyone you touch. If I find out you had anything and I mean ANYTHING to do with Carol being in hospital then I will personally see you put away. You forget honey that I have seen Glenn for years"

"Glenn? The one who interviewed Ed"

"Oh fuck Beth you are so deep in shit aren't you, How did you know about that ?,in fact I don't want to know. If you took your head from out of your ass, and not be on the Beth pity me soap dish, You would know Glenn and I are together, and you would have stayed the hell away from Ed. You are in this on your own. Goodbye Beth and Good luck" slamming the phone down she grabbed her bag heading to the hospital, time to speak to Carol and hope that Beth hadn't caused too much damaged she loved Carol like a sister and should never have allowed her younger sister near her, in the meantime she put a call into Glenn confirming the details of the conversation she had just had with Beth. G

Glenn thanked her hung up and went in search of Dale as he dialed Judge Greene's number, Beth was in deep, he only prayed she wouldn't do anything stupid, her anger and jealousy against Carol was unbelievable, now with Maggie sacking her, and leaving her to her own devices. He could see the young Beth retaliating and going after Carol and Daryl . He had to get the brothers down to the hospital see if she was ready to be moved to a safer place, he had heard the news of her pregnancy, if Beth found out that could send her over the edge if she wasn't already.

* * *

"NURSE! NURSE GET YOUR ASS IN HERE" Ed screamed, he had woken up, pissed, why he hell was he still in hospital. That bastard had done a job on him, the good thing he had pressed charges and lil Dixon would now be safe and sound behind bars, he smiled as he waited for the bitch to get to his room

"Do you mind keeping your voice down, we do have others in the hospital who are actually sick"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YA THINK I AM HERE FOR THE FUN OF MY HEALTH"

"looks like you got beat up to me"

"YEAH I DID BY A REDNECK BASTARD SO LIKE OTHERS I AM SICK, NOW GET ME MY MEDS"

"Sorry sir, the doctor has given all you can have today"

"WHAT! I'M IN FUCKING PAIN"

"yes so are my ears and the rest of the hospital, I have asked you once already keep your voice down"

"LISTEN BITCH"

"Oh you so did not call me that did you honey" she walked towards him fire in her eyes

"YEAH WHAT YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT?" Walking towards the door she called security

"This man is being rude and disturbing the other patients. Can you please have him removed"

"WHAT YOU CAN'T DO THAT. I AM IN PAIN"

"Sir as per the doctors notes you should have left two days ago, we were waiting for you to wake up. Now you have you are no longer to stay."

"But...you can't do this I demand a doctor"

"You can demand all you want, the doctor has written it here in the notes see. Oh you can read can't you?"

"Yes"

"Good, now that you have had the proof, I suggest you leave, the pharmacist will have your painkillers ready tomorrow"

"What about tonight?"

"Guess you will suffer tonight, you have had enough to cover you and more as it seemed to knock ya ass out, not as long as we hoped though pity"

"This isn't fair"

"Guess what Ed life isn't fair get over it. The security will escort you out Good bye"

"Jacqui, you are wanted downstairs" another nurse popped her head it

"You haven't heard the last of this!"

"I'm sure I have. Security get this man out of here" smiling to herself she followed Michonne along the corridor

"Thank you so much for rescuing me, I thought we had used more than we had. He should be knocked out for longer" Jacqui hugged her, glad that one was out of the hospital.

"No problem he is a nightmare, so glad he is technically being nurses we should not let him leave until they are out of his system"Michonne smirked as they took the stairs.

"I know but hell who cares. We need him out and if we have to push so be it."

"Think the gang are worried Beth will come back. Maggie called Glenn before"

"Shit, are the Dixon's here yet?" if the gang were worried and Glenn had Maggie calling him, Jacqui knew not much more would push either Beth or Ed over.

"Dale said Merle called he found baby Dixon in the bar"

"Guess they are sobering him up, damn wanted to be a fly on the wall when he found out he was going to be a daddy" both women laughed,

"Bless baby Dixon going being a daddy who would have thought it. Shit Beth will go over the edge if she finds out. Shit if Ed finds out, they will need extra protection that man will not let her go you know that"

"Daryl will protect her, give him time to calm down a little"

"May not have time if this gets out"

"Come on let's go check on the new mummy"


	19. Chapter 19

"Get off me Merle"

"Ya want to look good for ya woman, when ya beg her for forgiveness"

"I don't need a fucking tie"

"If ya say so" Daryl looked in the mirror, the redness in his eyes had gone, his hair washed and combed through, his scruff cut neatly. He felt like a damn kid going to his headmaster, his black pants and shoes topped off, with his black shirt, folded to the elbows, with his silver watch on

"Hell I should have worn jeans"

"Ya look smart boy, when ya go in there ya go in on ya damn knees"

"Not with these fucking pants" Merle hit him across the back of the head

"Ok, ok, "

"Leave him alone Merle he is nervous as it is"

"What baby ?, I just want to make sure"

"You just want to push him now stop it" Andrea slapped Merle across the back if his head, then kissed it better.

"Merle we got the all clear for her moving yet?" Daryl was eager to get her safe and the only place he knew was with him.

"Doc could give it today he's checking her over"

"We need her out of there after what Maggie said, if they find out, either of them about the baby, they will hurt her. And if they touch a hair on her head I will skin them both alive"

"Looks like they were behind the accident" Merle mumbled

"WHAT? When did ya find out?"

"Glenn told me about a certain conversation his girlfriend had with her sister, looks like the little bitch is up to her neck in it with Ed"

"ANDREA!"

"Right here Daryl"

"Get the car we are leaving. Merle ya ever keep shit from me again we will talk"

"What, I ain't kept anything from ya, Don't ya raise that damn eyebrow at me Dixon she is safe"

"For how long. Damn Andrea put ya foot down hard" he spoke softly, yet so wanting to roar "Where's Ed?"

"He's been escorted from the hospital" spoke with Dale earlier

"Fuck, so you are telling me that both Beth and Ed will be more pissed shit that gives them another reason than ever to take it out on Carol" Merle rubbed his head, he had ever thought of that

"Now you put it like that. I never"

"Where's my fucking phone?" Merle threw it at him

"Glenn it's Daryl is she safe? Ten minutes away don't ya fucking leave that room. Ya protect my woman and baby ya got that" cutting the call he pressed again

"Rick, wanna know where Beth and Ed are. Right now! Yeah ring me back"

"Dale do not let either of them enter that hospital. How? PUT IT ON FUCKING LOCK DOWN IF YA HAVE TO, I DON'T WANT EITHER OF THEM IN DANGER" throwing the phone in is pocket he ran his fingers through his hair, he knew he was being an overprotective bastard, but hell his woman and baby were there.

"Andrea can this car go any faster honey?" she just smiled and put her foot down, tossing Daryl back into his seat

"So lil brother guess ya love her after all"

"And some" he whispered as he bit his thumb, she had would be ok, they both had to be.

The car hadn't even come to a stop, before he was flinging the door open and running down the corridor. He ran in the room, slamming the door into the wall, feeling the fear creep through his body, where the hell was she?. Her bed looked slept in, fuck was he too late. Turning he stormed to the open door, he heard a noise, someone sobbing, he hadn't seen the other door, leading to the bathroom it was hidden behind a curtain. Reaching for the door handle he turned it gently, he stepped in, fear causing him to swallow hard. He scanned the room to see where the noise was coming from. There she sat curled up in a small ball between the toilet and shower, trying her best to look as small as possible. Shutting the door behind him, to stop anyone coming in, he bent down to her.

"Baby" Carol looked up through her tears, her face red from the crying she had done, she looked a snooty mess. Her hair everywhere, her face puffy, to him she was beautiful.

"You came"

"Why wouldn't I pixie,? what has you so upset baby that ya have to hide in here"

"I...i thought you and B..." he pulled her soft cold body to his, placing a finger over her mouth.

"Never, not Beth and I never" he whispered as he tried to make her understand

"You just left"

"I seem to recall you told me to fuck off and you hated me. Couldn't take it Carol, hurt so damn much when you said that. Hurt more that ya didn't trust me"

"But she said"

"I know what she said, she came to me a week after ya had been in here, trying it on. I was at ya house taking a shower, the bitch sneaked in whilst I was dressing, saw my tats"

"Oh"

"yeah oh"

"And you never" he shook his head

"How could I?"

"Why couldn't you? she's beautiful"

"She ain't you. A damn pixie stole my heart awhile back one whole night I had her in my arms, Ain't thought of little else. Spoilt me for any other woman, you know, she's beautiful, yet thinks she ain't. She is passionate, should have seen the marks I had on me after that night. She kinda sneaked under by barriers made me believe I was worthy of a woman's love. Then I fucked it up and walked out when she, I mean when they needed me most"

"Sounds like you love her"

"Yes I love her, just hope she will have me back, do you think I screwed it up too much?"

"Nah I think she will forgive you, if you make sure she knows every day how much you love her"

"Now the question is does she love me?" he waited with bated breath, she could break him easily with the words she said next. If she did he wouldn't come back from it. She was the first woman ever since his ma that he had let his barriers down with, the first one ever, he said he loved. He almost missed her soft words, he was so deep in thought

"She loves you too" his lips took hers in a demanding kiss, he had someone who saw through his shit, who touched him with the softest hands, and loved him for who he was. He would do everything in his power to hold on to this wonderful gift he had been given. His hands came around her lifting her gentle within his arms

"Your cold baby, why you laying on the floor?"

"I couldn't cope, the hurt was too much"

"What hurt where?"

"In my heart"

"Now that is something which I will gladly offer to mend for you." climbing on the bed, he moved her between his legs , enclosing her within his arms to get her warm. His hands splayed over her stomach. She ran her fingers over the back of his hands, still not believing he was holding her, warming her up, and mending her heart

"Think you could be doing a good job Dixon" his lips brushed her nape, biting gently, her body reacted pushing back against his

"Now, now kids if ya want to get up to no good ya should have locked the door. Sure that's what got ya in trouble in the first place" Carol looked up to see Merle and Andrea smiling

"Oh it's so good to see you all"

"Watch it Merle ya niece or nephew ain't trouble or a mistake. It's a damn gift" Carol felt surprised to hear Daryl's words, so he loved the baby as much as her, he tightened his hold around her.

"Didn't say it was brother"

"So now I have you all here are you going to tell me what the hell happened?"

"Well Carol it is good to see you sitting up and Mr Dixon you shouldn't be on the bed, patients only" Dr Moore came in shutting the door behind him.

"Ain't moving me doc no way"

"Guess I won't argue with that. As your doctor I will fill you in on the blanks, as you know you were in a car accident"

"Yes we got run off the road"

"Did ya see who was driving the other car mouse?"

"I was in and out as I had banged my head, so I couldn't see them properly, however I would never forget the smell made my whole body freeze. Hadn't smelled that cologne for years, well last time was my marriage to Ed" She felt Daryl's body go taut his anger clear

"Bastard" he mumbled then kept quiet when the doctor shot him a disgusted look

"Well we brought you here, and you were stable for about a day"

"I remember you brothers visiting" Daryl cringed recalling what he had said

"Am sorry never meant what I said" she patted his hand to sooth him

"I know" she whispered as she waited for more

"Well that evening you had a seizure which caused swelling on your brain, the only way to save you was to put you in an induced coma" she felt Daryl's body shaking behind her, her neck became wet. He was crying. Yet he was hiding it from the others

"Thought I'd lost ya" he mumbled for her ears only

"Couldn't have lived if ya died" her heart broke at his broken words, his honesty was touching.

"Well between all this. Ed had turned up and Daryl almost killed him"

"HE FUCKING DESERVED IT"

"Calm down baby brother, ya almost had ya ass put away for that"

"Well the first time I did it I only broke his nose, the second put him out for a while" Carol laughed she actually laughed that her bodyguard had broken Ed's nose and then laid him out for a few weeks

"Yeah well the dick head pressed charges, as if he would get away with it. We made Beth believe he had even Ed"

"Guess that's where Rick and Dale come in"

"Yep good guys those two glad they have our backs"

"But Beth came into my room, said Merle been charged for the accident, that Andrea was in trouble with the authorities over the death of her ma and you Daryl, you bastard had slept with her"

"Hey woman haven't I told ya that was crap that I love you and only you" Merle looked at his brother in shock, so he finally grew some balls and told his woman he loved her.

"Way to go lil brother manned up at last" Daryl hid his smile as he kissed Carol's nape whispering words of love to her

"Yes Ms Greene should never have been near your room. The nurses we had posted were under Dale, and Daryl's management."

"Mouse wanna tell me why ya put a restraining order on us?"

"Yeah woman if ya didn't want to see my ass again., after what I said then I understood. Didn't have to bring Merle into it"

"I never... when?"

"Told ya weeks ago didn't I doc she wouldn't want the Dixon's far from her side"

"No I would never want that. So it's not true any of it?"

"No mouse, Andrea has not been in trouble oh yeah she did shout and cuss at the men to get this all sorted sooner, and as ya know I had nothing to do with the accident. Ya family darlin no way would I ever hurt family" Merle kissed her forehead

"Never pixie" was all Daryl said in her ear as he bit it gently, causing shivers to run down her spine

"So where do we go from here?"

"Well Dale and Rick are sorting things out Doc has she the all clear?"

"Yes keep her on the low painkillers, her injuries are almost all healed, The medication is for the headaches and your wrist which you smashed when you had your seizures. Pleased to say you are fit to go, the good thing your baby was not effected in all this"

"Are the painkillers safe for the baby?"

"Yes Carol, we checked your bloods all is ok. We will sort out what you need to take with you"

"So where are we going?"

"Home pixie, back where you belong"

"But what about Beth and Ed?"

"We have the information, as yet we don't have all the proof to take them down"

"The autopsy on the driver came back and Glenn is looking into it"

"Got Rick also checking about the signature on the order, The judge he needs to speak to has been out-of-town for a few weeks so hopefully this afternoon we will have the proof"

"Will I be safe?"

"Mouse ya got ya protector and bodyguard looking after ya. In a place we know inside out, yep you will be safe you and bump"

"We will also have Dale and Glenn stationed on the lane and Maggie's is keeping us updated when she finds out Beth's whereabouts. Rick is also looking into it and trying to locate Ed. Some mention of a shit motel end of the town"

"Ok I trust you Dixon don't let me down"

"Not this time Pixie and never again your mine both of you and I look after what is mine" swinging his legs off the bed he headed into the hallway to make a phone call

"Come here mummy got to have me a hug before lil brother gets back"

"No Merle I have not hugged her yet Carol I am so happy for you sweetheart it's about time you got some happiness and with baby Dixon no less"

"I know I can't believe it, it has happened so quickly, I am just waiting for it all... Never mind come here I can hug you both" after a few tears and smiles Carol settled back on the bed, as Daryl walked in

"Got Michonne to call at yours she's grabbing you a change of clothing that Andrea sorted out for you. Then we can get your medication and head on out of here" seeing her big smile he pulled her into his embrace

"That sound good pixie?"

"Sure does"


	20. Chapter 20

"Ms Greene what a pleasant surprise to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Cut the crap Ed, what the hell you doing in this shit hole?"

"Only place I could afford, got to lie low, let them think they have won"

"Oh no you don't I want this sorting now" Ed pushed her back against the wall

"You forget who is in charge here Beth"

"Why do you want her so bad? What does she have that I don't?"

"Everything, biggest mistake I did was let her go, Now when I have her in my clutches and put those Dixon's away she will do anything I say. She's my meal ticket and the stuff I have on her well lets just say blackmail is a wonderful thing"

"Then what happens to me Ed? I love you I always have"

"What the hell do you know about love you are just a damn kid. You tried your charm on Dixon didn't you ?,heard he brushed you off in front of a restaurant full of people, guess that's a tough one for you. No one wants you Beth, not even your sister"

"How did you know?"

"You forget I have your phone bugged" seeing her face pale he pushed his point further

"Guess I could fuck you for old times sake, pretend your Carol" Beth pushed him back with all her might then hit him across the face. Ed was on her in moments, hitting out

"Never raise your hand to me, Had I not taught you that years ago"

"I could have you done for rape underage sex"

"Honey you were begging me to fuck you, I have it all on tape"

"WHAT?"

"Yes have myself some wonderful tapes of you begging me taking you like the bitch you are"

"But that's illegal, you can't do that"

"Oh I have, I will use them to my advantage what would daddy say if he saw them? His little girl begging to be fucked"

"You bastard"

"Never said I wasn't"

"You have them on Carol don't you?" he laughed in her face

"Oh the tapes I have of that woman begging, the positions I had her in. When baby Dixon sees them she will be out on her ear. Then she will have no one and in comes Ed to save the day"

"It won't happen Ed. He loves her too much"

"If only you knew Bethy, baby Dixon's pa drummed it in to him years ago that woman were nothing but sluts, whores, they would do anything to get what they wanted. A few doctoring of the dates and he will believe everything he sees"

"Then I can have him"

"You can do what you want with him, by the time I have finished with him, There won't be much left of Baby Dixon"

"Well I guess I don't mind that offer you know just for old times sake"

"Strip then I ain't doing it for you"

* * *

"No sign of Ed, or Beth, Daryl what do you want me to do?"

"Get a tracking on their phones, find out the last phone call and track it to the place Rick. Dale will show you what to do"

"Glenn I want you in the camper van in the lane, down near the bottom have enough trees to cover it, Dale will we out to join you later"

"Shit Daryl promised Maggie I would see her tonight"

"Ok, if it wasn't for her phone call we wouldn't be ahead of them for now. Tell you what Michonne can you cover for Glenn tonight?"

"Of course, glad to get rid of that nurses uniform"

"Oh come on you looked hot in it"

"T-dog go try that on some one who gives a fuck"

"Honey you know you do just haven't figured it out yet" he laughed as he headed back out the house towards the mines. Daryl had already set some men up in there if Ed or Beth came that way.

"You two get a fucking room" he shouted to them both laughing as they showed him the fuck off sign. He knew they had been together awhile, yet still working on it.

"Where's Jacqui?"

"Sent her back home her kids needed her tonight it's been almost three years since her husband died"

"I know he was a good man will call her tomorrow let her rest tonight"

"Right think that's all covered, Merle?"

"Ok lil brother"

"Where's Carol?"

"Still sleeping sweetheart, has been since you put her to bed earlier" Andrea spoke before Merle had a chance

"Thanks honey" he lit a cigarette as he doubled checked they were all sorted and the farm could be on lock down before dusk

"Going to cook some tea, so if you want to go wake her up in about an hour it will be on the table" she told the brothers. Merle grabbed her to him placing a soft kiss on her lips

"Thanks sugar"

Carol was having a wonderful dream, about Daryl, she moved on the bed as lips caressed her neck nipping under her ear as a tongue licked where he had bitten, Hands moved down her body which was now on edge aching for his touch, they drifted under her top, along the bottom of her bra, skimming under the loose garment. She felt the warmth move over her, as lips moved down the front of her neck to her top, buttons were being undone, then she felt his mouth latching on to her breast, which was now exposed to him. Her hands moved into his hair, holding him tight to her as she arched her body into his, begging for more.

"I want..." she moaned out, her eyes still shut tight lost in the dream

"Tell me baby?" he whispered so softly, trying not to wake her. Did she dare demand it, it was her dream and she couldd do what she wanted

"I want you to taste me" she had never forgotten her first orgasm that he had rung from her that one night

"Baby are you sure?" should he wake her,

"Yes NOW!" he almost laughed out loud at how demanding she was, and who was he to deny his woman anything. He slipped her pants and underwear off, his kisses going down her stomach as he placed one on her belly for his child. He stopped for a moment to admire her, happy in the knowledge that she was carrying his baby. Her hands almost ripped his hair out, as she pulled him down her body, it fucking hurt that she had so much strength, but he would never admit that to her, because it turned him on the hell.

"I said now!" why wasn't he doing what she ordered, then she soared at the first touch of his tongue along her folds, he licked again, tasting her, as his teeth bit her clit, setting her whole body shaking, Her eyes opened as she looked down on his dark hair, how good it felt , his tongue probing in and out of her. He circled her clit before pulling it deep into his mouth, his eyes closed his whole being centred on making her come. Her legs trembled as she whispered his name

"What did I tell you woman scream my name" he stopped for a moment to meet her glazed over eyes, the passion clear on her face

"Please"

"Please what baby? Make you cum with my mouth"

"Yes"

"Tell me then beg me to" her hands gripped his hair hard as she pulled his face towards hers

"I AM BEGGING YOU TO MAKE ME CUM WITH YOUR MOUTH DARYL!" that was all it took as he slipped his tongue back inside her tasting her wetness, her juices were flowing over his tongue as he bit her clit again, sucking and licking he smiled against her as she screamed her release. Her whole body shook as he held her in his arms, undoing his pants he toed them off, and one-handed pulled his boxers down

"Going to make love to you baby, I need inside you" it was almost as if he was asking for permission the look on his face made him almost boyish as he waited

"What's stopping you Dixon" he took her mouth in a deep kiss letting her taste herself as he slid inside her warmth

"Fuck baby you are so wet, so tight" she gripped him as he moved in deeper, waiting for her to adjust to his size, her eyes looking into his as she felt herself relax, his face moving to her neck as he bit her pulse point.

"Please"

"Please what?, tell me what you want"

"You I want you to fuck me" he pulled back, his eyes darkening as if in anger

"You ain't getting fucked by me never, I make love to you Carol and don't you damn well forget it" Thrusting forward he felt her walls clench him.

"Make love to me Daryl" kissing her softly he moved inch by inch back out then thrust back in, her legs wrapping around his waist as he increased his pace, building them up. It had felt like years since he had been inside her

"Not gonna last much longer" her nails ripped into his back as her hips moved up to reach his thrusts. Taking him as deep as she possibly good

"So fucking good baby" he spoke through gritted teeth as the pleasure ran through him

"Close god I'm so close, cum with me" her lips bit into his exposed throat as he felt her walls cave in around him. Following her over, they screamed their release. His head fell next to hers on the pillow, as he lay still inside her, enjoy the tremors of her body as she came down from her high.

"Love you so much, so fucking much" pulling out of her, he cradled her damp body to his, satisfied for now.

"Love you too" she kissed his cheek as she snuggled down in his arms, loving the feeling she felt, safe and protected.

"OY YOU TWO LOVEBIRDS DINNER AIN'T GONNA WAIT FOR EVER GET YOUR ASS'S DOWN HERE" Both laughing as they heard Merle

"Feel like a naughty girl who has sneaked her boyfriend upstairs"

"I like ya naughty baby, the dirtier the better. Gonna take ya again later, been too damn long being inside you. Should have made it last taken you slow and tender"

"You took me how I wanted, now help me up before they come looking for us"

"Let em all they will see is my naked ass"

"Yeah and me"

"Up Now woman no man not even my brother gets to see you naked"


	21. Chapter 21

Beth felt sore, Ed had been rougher than normal and the marks he had left would take time to heal. Sneaking into her daddy's house, she could lay low for a while, he wasn't due back until next week

"Well Beth, nice to see you rear your head. You have some explaining to do girl"

"Daddy" she forced her eyes shut quickly pushing tears from her lids. It was a trick she had learnt at and early age, and always worked with her daddy.

"DON'T YOU WASTE THOSE DAMN CROCODILE TEARS ON ME"

"What have I done daddy?" she could get round him deny all. He had nothing on her

"Cut the crap Beth, I should have smacked your backside as a child than you wouldn't be so self-centred, manipulative and down right cruel. How could you? Rick has told me everything,that poor woman, and her man, you could have lost her the baby" Beth felt like she'd been struck, what baby?.

"Don't even get me started on the fake injunction you had me sign against the Dixon brothers. Hell woman those boys and I go way back, why would you ever wish to hurt them or Carol. I have only had the privilege of meeting that woman a few times, and each time she has always been nice. Then you go and mess your sister's business up. Why Beth?"

Beth knew her time had come, all her bridges were burnt, most importantly she had let her daddy down and that hurt the most, all because she was jealous. She had brought a monster back into Carol's life and she was to blame, it was true what he said Carol was a wonderful person , and she deserved Daryl. Rick confirmed the man was head over heels in love with her, she knew some of Daryl's and Merle's past, yet somehow forget that both men had turned to her daddy earlier on when things were bad with their pa, they had suffered. Beth had conveniently forgotten that in her quest to hurt Carol and have Daryl as hers.

"I did it for love"

"If that is what you call love, you have no damn idea what it means. What made you do it Beth. Who is it you claim you are in love with. It's not Daryl you have only just met the man the other night and I know you have forgotten him from your past."

"Ed"

"Who?"

"Ed Peletier? no please tell me it isn't that low down bastard that raped and beat Carol up"

"DADDY HOW Could YOU !" she was so annoyed, why couldn't people see that it was all lies, that Carol had done it to get Ed in trouble, her sweet Ed. No they were wrong how could she think Carol was wonderful it was all her fault, she was a bitch. Glancing at the mirror next to her, she ignored the marks he had left on her actually feeling ashamed, no he was innocent he had told her.

"Who did this to you Beth?, Look at yourself " she wouldn't do it and stared at the floor

"I SAID LOOK AT YOURSELF" Taking her to the mirror he forced her to look, to take a good hard look.

"No Carol, she made it all up she was attention seeking, she should never have married him"

"Beth, honey this isn't love, I know he was your first lover, and we tend to fall hard for them. But this, this is not right. That man hurt her badly how could you ever love"

"HE SHOULD HAVE LEFT HER AND MARRIED ME NOT THAT BITCH, IT WAS OUR BABY I LOST OURS AND SHE DESERVES THE HELL THAT IS COMING TO HER AND THAT THING SHE IS CARRYING" Pushing him away, she stormed out of the house, ignoring her daddy's cries

Rick had heard it all, as he came out from the shadows

"I am so sorry sheriff, I don't know what I did wrong"

"It is ok Herschel you didn't know, but we now have a reason about why she's involved. I was kind of hoping the pregnancy would not come out. Think that sent her over the edge"

"Oh god Rick I am so sorry son, I didn't think I was just so mad at her, why would she want that man? I never knew about their baby, I only knew Ed was her first lover by accident, she had kept it all hidden from me, until she was on the phone to him, ashamed as I am to admit I listened into the conversation. He was telling her that he married Carol had been with her years, that he was trying again, trying for a baby he said Oh she screamed at him, told him she loved him, but I thought it was puppy love I really did thought it was all over. God she must have messed around with him whilst he was married to Carol. Did you see the state of her?" Rick nodded

"It's Ed's little love taps as he calls them. We saw that a lot on Carol at first, then that night when he …." Rick swallowed hard it still upset him, she was like a sister to him, he wished she confidence at the time to speak up. Timid mice hid and learnt to stay quiet

"I read the report on what happened to her, that woman was damn luck to have survived the attack. He never did want to let her go, she was his property. Where do we go from here Rick, you have the proof of the injunction, so I guess that is one thing covered. But the letter's the accident?"

"I have two very protective men looking after her tonight and I need to head off for myself"

"Those Dixon boys are good men, she will be ok. As for my Beth be good to her when you find her" tears filled the old man's eyes

"I will sir, I will" letting himself out, he could see how much stress Beth had put her family under. It would break Maggie's heart, when she learnt what her sister had done, and how she had unwittingly put Carol in danger.

* * *

"Who the hell is knocking this late?" Ed pushed himself up from the bed, his head swimming, what had he drunk

"What the fuck do you want, sent you packing hours ago Come back for some more have you?"

"They are expecting a baby"

"What you say girl" he dragged her in the room throwing her to the floor, Beth looked up, scared of this side of him

"I said Carol is expecting a baby"

"You lie, you fucking lie!" he kicked her hard, his anger at Carol fueling him

"Please ED, ask around"

"SHE TOLD ME SHE COULDN'T HAVE KIDS!"

"She can daddy just told me"

"Well now I have all the more reason to get her back, beat the shit out of her no way is a red neck low life-like Dixon having what is mine!"

"Why not leave them alone? you have me" He kicked her hard, connecting with her stomach, winding her, as the tears fell, he lifted her body and threw her hard against the wall, as darkness took her she heard his last words ringing in her ears.

"Why do I want a kid, when I can have a woman. Never will love you Beth Never!"

* * *

"So little mama you ready for bed?" seeing the heat in Daryl's eyes as he waited for her answer, made her smile, she went soft inside when he called her mama. Ghosting her hand across her stomach she leaned on his shoulder and smiled, his arm coming around her. Andrea was in the kitchen with Merle cleaning the dishes, sounded more like a water fight than any cleaning being done, the laughter could be heard through the house

"What ya thinking?"

"Can't believe I am expecting...I never thought,,,,with Ed we..."

"What I tell ya about bringing than man's name up" Carol patted his cheek as if to sooth him

"No need for jealousy Baby Dixon" he straightened on the sofa next to her

"I ain't jealous and stop calling me Baby Dixon"

"Oh everyone else does and I thought"

"Guess you thought wrong only words you call me are Baby, darlin, sweetheart not baby Dixon that's just like Merle and the group"

"Sorry"

"And I ain't jealous, just hate hearing his name being mentioned, he hurt you Carol real bad, makes my blood boil when I hear his name. Anyway got no damn reason for jealousy got ya in my arms, in my bed and planted ma seed in ya body. So if anyone should be jealous it will be him!"

"Ewww, you could have been a bit more romantic than I planted the seed in ya body"

"M Sorry I planted the seed in ya body woman!" he smirked from under his bangs wanting for her reaction, as she rose from the sofa

"Well seeing as ya planted the seed as you so nicely put it, guess you don't want anymore screwing around" she walked off towards the stairs, before she even lifted her foot to the first step, he had her pinned to the wall with his body

"Never said that"

"Oh so you want to screw around?" she smirked as her fingers slid up the buttons of his shirt, popping each one, he looked at her, his eyes darkening with lust

"Ya woman are trying to play me, now get that cute ass upstairs little mama and I will be with you in a bit. You better be ready for me as I have a lot of loving to make up to ya"

"Where you going?"

"To make sure Andrea and Merle ain't drowned themselves in the damn kitchen and to check all is ok before I spend the rest of the night in my woman's arms making love to her"

"Can I have a kiss"

"Baby you can have anything ya damn well want" pulling her tight to him he kissed her with all he had.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N Thank you so much for every review/ favourite and follow it has made my day 87 reviews on my first time writing. Thank you especially to Dixonrocks, georgiepeaches, TWDHGfan, melniewn, 9livesremeber (hope it is making more sense now), Athlete Girl, LAH, Ashes4caryl, gipseydanger,spygrrl99, AnonymousMe3, Lisab876, kawinki and the guests, if I have left anyone out I apologise and a big thank youx.**

Beth felt cold, her body battered and bruised, her tiny heart crushed by that woman. Why should she have it all, it wasn't fair. lifting herself up on shaky knees she felt along the wall, her head was woozy from the damaged she stained when hitting the wall. She could feel the congealed blood, but other than that, she would live. Her mind actually screamed What for?. She didn't have Ed, she wanted Daryl and he was now Carol's, and now they had a baby on the way, whilst her Beth Greene had nothing. Even family had turned against her why? She wasn't a bad person, she was too used to getting things her way, if she couldn't have it no one could. Slowly, she got to her feet, looking around the room, it was trashed, Ed have left. She was on her own, or so she thought. On the table near the door, a letter and a set of keys were placed for her attention. Opening it up, her face lit up, Ed wanted her help, he trusted her, and if she pulled this off, they could be together. She was so happy. Swinging around in the half lit room, she caught a glimpse of her face, damn she would need a lot of make up to carry this off

Ed had left the stupid cow still out cold where he had thrown her last night. Her shallow breathing confirmed she was still alive, more the pity, yet on the good side he had his, culprit, when this was all over she would go down for it. His hands would be squeaky clean, laughing to himself, his mind telling him that Carol was his. He was sick, so very sick and he had taken Beth along with him for the ride. He climbed into his vehicle and headed to the farm Carol lived, soon my love he thought foot hit the brake as he saw the activity going on down the lane. Oh the silly people all the protection in the world would not stop him from getting her, patting the large envelope on the seat next to him, he turned the car around and headed back into town straight for the post office.

"You get the reg?"

"Sure did , call it in to Rick" Michonne headed towards the back of the van, the wheels being set in motion, Ed's days now numbered..

Ed felt like dancing, the little gift he had paid through the nose for hand delivery to a Mr D Dixon was on its merry way. It still amazed him how low people would sink to get some cash. Oh well their loss, all he had to do now was sit and wait. Heading towards the dinner he fancied a breakfast with everything added, he would need his strength for Carol, when the shit hit the fan in her loving relationship.

Waking up her body enclosed in steel grips, or so it felt, she opened her eyes to the sun peaking in through the curtains, tracing the tanned arms, of the man holding her. His head tucked into her shoulder his face breathing in her smell. He had woken up the moment she touched him, his body hard and ready for her. He pushed back a little so she wouldn't feel his erection, yet his little pixie had other ideas. The more he moved his hips back, the more she followed, until he was almost hanging off the bed.

"Woman stop" her head lay on her pillow, as her right hand reached back to feel him

"I said stop"

"Why?" she asked her voice low, sending goosebumps racing over his skin

"Cos I said so" she laughed as she turned in his arms looking at him, He had settled where he was accepting his fate, half sitting he looked down at her, sleepy face. Her cheeks still warm and rosy from the deep sleep she had been in. He could feel how warm she was, if they carried on things were going to get a lot warmer, fire hot warmer. She was hot and she damn well knew it, as she stretched like a contented cat would after it had its belly rubbed.

"Don't you want to make love before we face the day?" hell was this still the woman who seemed so mousey? When he first met her.

"You know I do"

"The why not?"

"because we have the damn house set up with alarms, and cameras. I need to switch them off before Merle and Andrea wake up" smiling at him she skimmed her hands down his naked torso lower, past his navel, down his hips. His breath stopped, as his eyes followed her fingers, she stopped and waited. He looked into her darkening eyes, asking without words why she stopped, his eyes almost demanding her to carry on. His cock was standing to attention and there was no way in hell it was going down. Shit why did his mind have to bring those words up, seeing the heat in his eyes, the blush come over his face.

"Now Mr Dixon what I would like to know is what the hell are you thinking?" Daryl licked his lips, his mind going on over drive of words he could use to make it sound better, then he shrugged his shoulder he went for broke

"Ya want the truth?" seeing her nod her head, that damn smile of hers ghosting across her face, then to make matters worse she had licked her fucking lips

"Thinking about ya going down on me"

"Well that sounds like a good idea"

"You pixie are a little tease, taking my mind off the alarms" her fingers rubbed against his erection, he jumped back falling straight off the bed landing next to the wall. Her face appeared above him, trying her best not to laugh

"Do I scare you that much Daryl?" he laughed, she was going to get it Dixon style

"Ya keep those sexy thoughts in ya head about me going down on ya and I will be back to complete the task" grabbing her to him, he buried his hands in her hair as he tasted her mouth as deep as he could

"Sure"

"Don't dare me baby, I will be back in twenty"

"Make it ten and I will strip naked , be waiting for you" his cock hardened more as he grabbed his pants from the floor, not even bothering with a shirt, no point she would only rip it off his body.

"Ya got a deal now get ya self naked, Why the hell ya put your night clothes back on is beyond me. I like ya naked against me when we sleep. I will keep you warm"

"I know Daryl, didn't think you wanted Merle seeing my naked ass, when I nipped to the toilet"

"Hell no woman, ya ass, ya body is mine, no man but me gets to see you naked"

"possessive aren't we?"

"Nah just telling you how it is. Love you baby, be ready when I get back, gonna slid my tongue up your thighs, nip at the softest flesh I have ever known, then make you come with my mouth, know how much you like that"

"Go, hurry back" he was off before she knew it, twisting in the sheets, she lazily stood up, looking in the full length mirror, she pulled her top off, trying to see what he saw. Her hands removed her shorts, and she did a twirl, still not sure what it was. She slipped her hand over her stomach smiling as her happiness radiated through her. They were having a baby

Daryl headed into the kitchen a few minutes before Merle just managing to switch the alarms off in time.

"Hey lil brother what ya doing up so early ?, thought you and mouse would be..."

"I would seriously re think what I was going to say next if I were you Merle"

"Sorry,just teasing ya, Is she ok?" he reached for the coffee pot and started it up. Daryl rubbed his hair, trying to wake up more, it was cooler downstairs, he wanted to get back up to the warm body and bed waiting for him

"Yeah she slept. Going back up, let me know..." The door went as he stopped mid flow, his eyes going to Merle as if to ask who the hell

"Ya going to answer it boy, may get the answer to the question ya asking"

"Ya funny Merle. You know that"

"I know boy I got the looks, the charm and the wit, so what ya get?"

"Bigger than you would ever know" he smirked looking down at his cock

"Ya cheeky sod"

"You could say that, and mine is in good working order" he smiled as he opened the door

"Package for Mr Dixon"

"Which one?"

"A Mr D Dixon"

"That would be me" the lad handed the envelope to the man, as requested, hearing the door shut behind him he headed back into town, to spend the money he had been given.

"What you got there lil brother?"

"Ain't got a clue, no post mark neither so it's from the local area" he opened it slowly, wondering now if he should have questioned the kid more when he had delivered it. Letting the contents fall on the kitchen table, he picked up the disk.

"Any note?"

"Nah, Merle not sure if I like the look of this, pass me the laptop"

"Why?"

"Er duh going to play it" Merle handed it over, he had a bad feeling on this, a very bad one.

"Do me a favour can you make Carol a tea and take it up" he mumbled as he activated his lap top slipping the disk inside. Merle headed towards the stairs

"AND KNOCK BEFORE YA GO IN"

"Sure lil brother, know how protective ya are of her"

"YOU REMEMBER THAT IF YOU CATCH ANY SIGHT OF HER NAKED" he laughed as he heard Merle heading upstairs, noises coming from Merle's rooms confirmed Andrea was waking.

"Oh ED!" Daryl turned to the screen his eyes wide, what the hell, no this wasn't happening, there in all her naked glory was Carol, tied up, cuffs and everything begging the bastard to fuck her. Tears came in is eyes, as he noticed the date on the screen, his eyes trained on the picture. Slamming his lap top too, he stormed out of the house. His pa's words going through his head, heading to the place he felt safe, he collapsed on his knees within the forest, away from prying eyes. Hurt that he had to see that shit, his mind going through all sorts of scenarios. Why did he not learn

Merle knocked on the door, as he waited for Carol to answer, pushing the door open when she did

"Honey lil bro told me ya needed a cup of tea"

"Thanks, where is he ?, promised me"

"Got a package darlin, a disc I think" Carol dropped the cup, almost burning herself in the process

"Woah Carol, sweetheart you ok?" she had gone white, her body trembling, paralysed with fear, Ed had done what he threatened when she walked. He had kept them after all these years, and now she was going to lose it all,

"I... Need. Daryl get him please"

"Daryl, get ya ass up her mouse needs ya" not hearing anything he roared again

"He's gone" Andrea replied, she had gone towards the kitchen, when she first heard Merle, seeing Daryl's lap top almost thrown half across the table, the back door wide open, she knew something had set the brother running

"Please Merle tell me he is down stairs, tell me he didn't watch. Oh god how could he? He promised the bastard promised" her tears flowing down her face, Ed had taken her life from her

"Darlin, come here, now why all the upset?" pulling her tight into his embrace, he knew Ed was behind it all, he had sent a disc which would rip Carol and Daryl apart, and from the looks of it the result he wanted had happened. Andrea came rushing through the door, seeing Carol so upset she came over and took Merle's place

"I don't know what your brother has done but go find him NOW!" Merle felt his ears screaming in pain at her last word

"Ok honey, ain't my fault ya know, don't think it's lil brothers either is it mouse?"

"Noooo, Eddddd he is behind this , oh god Daryl will think I am a whore... he will not want me., he will hate..." No one heard the silent footsteps coming up the stairs, or the breathing of the person who stood just outside the bedroom door, their heart breaking at the words she spoke. Taking a deep breath they walked in.

"Don't hate you Pixie, never will, can't stand seeing you like this baby."

"Daryl , oh god Daryl I am so sorry you should never have"

"He fucked up big time pixie, sending me that , shows me the hell ya went through, knew most of it, found more out that I didn't need to know, to see ya like that, being forced, had me sick to ma stomach, not right, not normal for a man to do that to a woman he claims to love." he had pulled her from Andrea into his arms, his hands rubbing down her arms trying to warm her cold body up

"How did you?"

"Ya eyes showed it all on the screen, ya weren't enjoying it. Merle do me a favour take the disc out of the laptop go take it to Dale he's on the lane out back. Tell him there is some evidence on there he has wanted. Can you leave us for a while" they walked away shutting the door behind them, as he pulled her to is body

"Where did you go Daryl?, Merle called"

"Needed to escape for a bit, clear my head, bastard had doctored the damn thing, stupid idiot left the proper date on the wall calender at the back. Can't believe he did that to ya pixie. No man touches my woman like that"

"Thank god you believed it was not what I wanted. I hated it every minute, how he dominated me, forced me" her tears fell faster as she snuggled into his warmth. He smiled against her neck as he nipped it, thoughts running through his head, as his erection came back full force.

"Would ya hate it with me?" she looked up into his lust filled eyes, unsure of what he was saying

"Pardon?"

"If it was me doing that to ya, would you hate it?" her blush gave him the answer he needed, pushing her back on the bed he kissed her deeply, then touched his nose to hers

"Wanna make new memories with ya, wipe the incident out of ya thoughts, and replace them with new"

"Please" she whispered

"Gonna be rough, gonna dominate ya make ya beg. You up for this pixie?"

"Bring it on Dixon, bring it on"


	23. Chapter 23

**sA/N this is a little different more towards bondage, spanking, if you do not like please ignore this chapter and the next one will be tomorrow. Many Thanks x A special thank you to Ashes4Caryl xx**

In all his years Daryl Dixon had never bothered if a woman got off when he fucked her, didn't care if she enjoyed herself with him. As far as he been concerned, his pa had been right women were sluts, whores and nothing more. Until he met the beautiful woman who had just told him to bring it on, the woman who was pregnant with his child. The woman he loved, who had just given him full permission to bring out his dominating,aggressive, possessive side, she was unbelievable

Carol watched him in fascination as all the emotions ran across his face, after those few words she had uttered. He looked surprised, but she needed this, needed him to rip away everything that Ed had forced on her, she needed him to dominate her, with all the aggressive anger she knew festering deep inside him after seeing the disc. All in all she wanted him to fuck her hard, no making love, just raw animatistic claiming, but was he up for it. Only one way to tell,

"What's wrong baby Dixon not up to the job?"

"What?" had she really just asked him that damn question after what he had just promised her

"I said what's wrong baby Dixon not up to the job?" seeing the change on his face, she wondered now if she was ready for him. He moved back towards the door, glad she had a lock, she would be screaming his name in pain and pleasure and there was no fucking way his brother was interrupting this, no way

"You willin to submit to me Carol?" would she be willing and submissive or would he have to force her, either way his cock throbbed. The sweat from his exertion earlier when he ran in the woods, still clear on his body. He never did put his shirt on, just his jeans and boots, slowly he walked towards her his hands going to his belt. She moved her body so he could see the little sleeping shorts she had on. Putting her head on the pillows she opened her legs, letting her hand move slowly down her body, her eyes never leaving his, she moved a single finger underneath her shorts, and went to stroke her soft folds.

"Do you want me baby Dixon?" she questioned as her eyes closed, without warning he gripped her hand tightly, stopping her movement as she looked into the angry face of her man

"YOU CUM ONLY WHEN I SAY, NEVER ARE YOU TO USE YOUR FINGERS IN MY SIGHT UNLESS I TELL YOU" she laughed at him as he slammed a fist close to her head, his teeth clenched in anger at her disobedience

"SHALL WE SLAP THAT ASS NOW FOR YOUR BEHAVIOUR" Carol loved it, her body already trembling with need and they hadn't even started

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT CALLING ME BABY DIXON?" she looked up at the ceiling, then at him in confusion as if she had forgotten. Daryl's cock just got harder, she was up to playing his way, which pleased him. He wouldn't have to pull back she was getting it all

"Ermm well I..." her whole body turned over before she had chance to protest, her shorts ripped from her body as his hand connected with her backside.

"Oww! Carol looked over her shoulder at him, his head bowed, as if he regretted what he had done, she couldn't have that, if he second guessed himself each time he dished punishment out, then neither would benefit from this.

"Is that all you can do?" Daryl looked up at her, the guilt lifting as he saw her wriggle her ass at him. She actually wriggled her damn ass. He slapped it again and again. Totalling four slaps and a very red backside

"DO YOU REMEMBER YET?"

"Yes, never to call it you" she mumbled, masking the pain she felt, and the pleasure her body was in.

"The things I am going to do to you Carol, make you bend to my will" he slapped her ass again, then moved his mouth to it, biting the warmed flesh, marking her as his. Carol hissed at the pain, yet enjoying the feel of his teeth sinking into her sore backside, she would be marked for days and she didn't care. Hearing the whoosh of his belt , her arms pulled hard behind her back as he wrapped the belt around her wrists, binding them together, then moved her so she lay back on them.

"You keep ya mouth shut woman unless ya want me to redden that backside of yours more" nodding her head, confirming she understood, he moved away from her to remove his jeans and boots. He climbed up the bed on all fours, his body above hers he just looked at her. She was his all his, no one would touch her again but him, it would be his bite marks, finger marks that would show on her body.

"Your damn lucky I ain't into that collaring shit, cos by now I would have had ya chained and collared to the wall with a damn gag in ya mouth" His words had her body on edge, he could see she was open to that ,made him smile inside. Bet it had turned her on to fuck

"Open ya damn legs wider woman, want to see how wet I make ya" she tried to obey, but with his legs on either side of hers as he hovered over her, made it difficult.

"I SAID FUCKING OPEN THEM" forcing herself against him she did what he requested, feeling completely naked and exposed to his eyes. Looking down at her, he could see her juices glistening along her folds. He moved further up her body, moved off and knelt next to her, his throbbing, pulsating cock, screaming for attention near her mouth. His right hand went in to her hair, holding her head still, whilst his left took a hold of his cock and rubbed it along her lips, letting her taste the salty pre-cum, on the tip, she licked her lips as he tried to thrust himself in. Then pulling her hair and her head back hard, causing her to moan he pushed in between her lips

"SUCK ME OFF! TAKE ME IN YA MOUTH AND MAKE ME CUM YOU FUCKING SLUT" struggling to accommodate his size her hot mouth worked wonders on him as her tongue moved up the length, he helped her moving in and out, each time going in deeper, he fucked her mouth for what seemed like ages, almost touching the back of her throat when he went in too deep, causing her to gag, yet he never let up. He could feel his balls tightening as he moved her to how he wanted., he couldn't stop himself, when he roared his release coming hard in her mouth. Carol swallowed as much as she could yet still some leaked out. His whole body tingled, he was on such a high with the orgasm she had just given him.

"Don't ya dare lose a fucking drop, ya take it all, ya hear me" watching her lick the sides of her mouth, made him horny.

"Never did really finish that conversation about doing as I said, Now I know you learnt what happens to people who do not listen, after all the accident you were in would not have happened had ya FUCKING LISTENED TO ME.! time to suffer the consequences of ya behaviour."

Carol just waited, anything he wanted to do she would let him. She loved him and trusted him not to hurt her.

"BECAUSE OF YOU I MISSED BREAKFAST, BEST MEAL OF THE FUCKING DAY AND I MISS IT TO SORT YA BACKSIDE OUT, TEACH YA TO OBEY ME!"

"we can always have brunch"

"WHAT DID YA SAY?! " Carol kept her mouth shut, she had made a big mistake she had spoken without being told she could, oh she hoped the punishment was a harsh one.

"Oh dear, I think we know what a big mistake we just made, pity I have nothing to smack that backside with this time, guess it will just have to be flesh on flesh" turning her, he sensed her struggles, she didn't want this, not the smacking he knew her ass was too sore.

"Carol baby we can stop"

"Just no smacking my ass still hurts"

"Next time you will accept it and thank me with each smack, but for now I will leave it" Pushing her face down on the bed,her hair twisting in his strong hands he pulled her back exposing her soft neck to his lips and teeth.

"Are you wet for me whore do you want my cock to fill you up stretch ya, fuck ya hard into the bed"

"Yes" she whispered the images of the words he had just spoken rushing through her head, as she became wetter.

"Fucking beg"

"Please may..."

"I SAID FUCKING BEG!"

" I want you to fuck me " he pulled her head back harder his teeth sinking into her neck, sucking the flesh into his mouth

"BEG!"

"I want you to..." he pushed her hard on to the bed and got up, Carol watched confused, hadn't she just begged?, turning her head towards the area she thought he was in, She almost cried when she saw him pulling his jeans up and heading to the door

"NOOOOO!" She screamed as he unlocked it, his fore head dropping against the wooden frame waiting to see if she would do as he asked.

"Why? You disobeyed me. Why should I stay woman when you can't even beg me?"

"Please I want you to fill me up with your hard cock" he almost dropped to his knees giving thanks, she understood what he meant. Locking the door again he ripped his jeans from his aching body, pulling her to the edge of the bed, her ass hurting as it hit the soft sheets. Spreading her as wide as he could he took his fill. She was soaking for him, their little game was coming to an end for now, it had got them both where they wanted, aching for the other

"Now Bitch lets see how much pain ya can take" he thrust into her balls deep, never letting up as he pounded her harder and harder, her screams music to his ears as he took his woman high into ecstasy. For hours they fucked, hard, fast abandoned, biting, they left marks on each others bodies, from their teeth, and fingers. Neither cared, as they gave themselves to each other. Carol knew he would later regret what he had done, she would make sure he never regretted anything. Screaming her orgasms again her voice hoarse from it all, they finally collapsed on the bed, too sore to move. Daryl managed on shaky legs to move them better on the bed, taking away the belt he put them under the covers. Holding her tight he took in deep breaths, never had a woman be one with him as Carol was, she took everything he had to give and never once told him no.

"I love you woman"

"Love you to" she managed to say, before sleep took her. Took them both, their bodies curled around each other, tired and drained.

* * *

Merle and Andrea had sat downstairs over the last few hours, their faces getting redder and redder.

Neither would have believed how loud, how energetic and how damn noisy mouse and his lil brother could be, if they have not heard it all. Turning the TV back down from the sound which was at almost 70, he looked at Andrea his eyes wide

"Didn't know lil brother had it in him. Fuck and mouse, You know I'm gonna be damaged for life after hearing that. " Andrea laughed she felt the same, who would have thought two shy people like them could do and say that. It had tuned her on at one point when she could hear the words FUCKING BEG"

"You ok there darlin?" he saw the flush on her face

"Yea, going to need some therapy after that"

"How about some loving from Merle see if we can get ya to scream louder than mouse" grabbing his hand they headed to his part of the house. No matter how hard Merle tried he could not get her to scream as loud. He would be getting tips from lil brother when he saw him next.


	24. Chapter 24

Ed hid in the corner of the dinner, as he ate, now and then he laughed to himself, then stopped suddenly. He should be careful as he had already scared of a few patrons with his strange actions. If only they knew what he had planned, what he had done, it was all coming together, soon Carol would be back with him, hell if she wanted he would bring the brat she was expecting up as his own, yeah who was he kidding, first thing she would be doing was getting rid of it. Sitting back he relaxed for a while, he had all the time in the world now, asking for another cup of coffee he took some paper work out, bills, demands all there and they needed sorting. He had bullshit them long enough, he had to get them paid, Locating his phone he started to make the calls, with promises that the bills would be paid within the week and his good wife had offered to do it.

* * *

Stretching her contented, aching body, she moved back harder into the warm body, whose arms were holding her tight. She traced the soft hairs on his arm, down to his wrist, placing her hand in the one that had upturned for her. His kiss so soft on her exposed shoulder, her ass stinging from his slaps. She knew she would have to cover up his marks for a while, it had all been worth it, every last bit of pain that he released on her had been worth it.

"You ok baby?" his voice was rough, from his shouting, yet tender, scared of how she would reply. She moved further back into him, enjoying the feel of his chest against her back, the soft sprinkling of hair he had ticking her. He wasn't covered in hair like Ed, she always thought Ed needed a good shave, but not her Bodyguard he was clean, sexy and hers!. He nudged her, still waiting for her answer

"How can I not be?"

"I just thought"

"Whatever has you thinking so hard forget it" she turned in his arms, her back now on the bed as she looked at him. Their fingers still linked together, he brought it to his mouth to place the softest of kisses on her.

"I should never have" Carol took her other hand from around him, and placed her finger across his lips

"Why? Daryl why beat yourself up. I enjoyed, I loved it, to have you like that it was..." he bit her finger, as she laughed stopping her words

"You should never be treated like that. God Carol look at ya baby, the marks on ya perfect skin, from me. Hell woman I say I love ya and do this"

"You doubt yourself again Dixon and I will walk. Never doubt my love for you, Never doubt that I enjoyed it as much as you. Have you seen the marks on you, I branded you. No woman alive, will doubt you're owned"

"What I want to be woman, owned, mind, body and soul owned by ya. Wouldn't have it any other way"

"Good, neither would I. You belong to me Daryl Dixon and there is no way in hell I am letting you go. I knew you would be doubting yourself, please believe me when I say I enjoyed every minute" He smiled down at her as his lips caught hers in a deep kiss, both pulled back laughing when their stomachs rumbled

"Guess we need some food baby was it Brunch ya mentioned after all I did miss my breakfast"

"I so don't want to cook" Daryl jumped to his feet, pulling her up into his embrace

"Go get a shower baby, and we will go to the dinner, need to get ya out more too. So we can kill two birds with one stone as they say" he grabbed his clothes and walked towards the door

"You not going to scrub my back?" she pouted as he unlocked the door

"Don't ya go using that pout on me missy, No I ain't getting a shower with ya, if I did we would never get out. Now go get ya sexy ass in the shower I will use the downstairs one. Carol! Come on sweetheart give me a break, fluttering them damn eyes at me woman, go!" she smiled her whole face lit up as she blew him kiss heading into the bathroom. The woman would be the death of him, never had he been so sated, so content and so throughly fucked. He quickly showered and headed into the kitchen to wait.

"Oh look it's lil brother, surprised ya can even walk the performance you put on. Where's mouse, bet she struggle's walking for days" Daryl turned ruffling his wet hair, seeing Merle and Andrea sat on the porch just outside the kitchen

"Fuck Merle, you didn't hear.?.."

"Almost every word" Andrea confirmed as she smiled up at him

"Shit, Carol would be mortified if she knew"

"Looks like ya a bit embarrassed to lil brother no need hell you had that woman screaming so loud we had to turn the damn tv up, and then making her beg, hell boy where the hell did ya learn that?"

"Why want some tips for Andrea? " Merle smacked his arm

"What brother, ain't you servicing ya woman right? You know how well I service..."

"DARYL DIXON YOU SAY ONE MORE WORD AND I WILL HIT YOU" He looked back into the eyes of a very pissed off woman

"Carol we were only kidding" he spluttered trying to ease her anger, throwing a nasty look at his brother

"Well if you continue baiting your brother. I will cut you off"

"WHAT?"

"You heard me, no more sex, fucking or making love. Now apologise to Merle"

"But.."

"NOW!" how did that one word, and this woman make him feel like a damn 10-year-old getting told off by its parents.

"Sorry Merle"

"Good boy, now come here for your reward" as he walked towards her, hearing the others try to control their laughter, all he could think of was fuck I'm pussy whipped. Getting closer to her, she pulled him into her embrace, her mouth on his demanding, forceful taking what was hers to take, who was he to complain, tightening his arms around her, he let her kiss him

"Way to go mouse. Ya darn brought my lil brother to his knees" Merle laughed then kissed Andrea too, after all why should they miss out.

Daryl pulled back, then nipped her neck, her ear, his reaction had been instant rock hard aching to be inside her.

"You know how to get me to do anything woman and I love ya for it" he whispered in her ear as his tongue flicked out to trace around the rim.

"I know" she moaned as he bit the lobe, her body pushing against his

"Wanna take ya back upstairs, or just fuck ya here"

"No" he looked into her eyes, his hands now either side of her face, tilting it so he could see if she meant it

"Ya eyes tell me different"

"I'm hungry and you are not allowed to starve a pregnant woman I am sure it is law somewhere" she kissed his nose, and moved out of his arms. Daryl's head hit the wall in frustration

"You woman are killing me ya know that. Merle, Andrea you hungry?"

"When am I never bro"

"Lock up we are going to the dinner, my woman and baby need feeding, We can check in later with the others" he slapped Carols backside as he went past laughing when she winced

"Be careful sitting down baby, know how red that ass is" she swung her bag at him trying to hit him

"Now that is so not fair, not my fault ya like ya ass spanking" he smirked as he headed to the car, he knew how hard his woman could hit, escape was the best option.

* * *

Andrea and Carol headed into the dinner, leaving the men to park the car and check in with the others. They waited for the waitress to show them to their table, then followed her towards the back, they sat down ordered coffee and a tea, whilst checking the menus.

"You honey are one lucky bitch" Andrea commented as she looked at the menu, no malice in her words, just affection and happiness that her good friend had finally found someone like Daryl.

"Can I say I know without gloating"

"Honey you can gloat,all you want, you deserve this"

"Thanks Andrea, I still want to pinch myself to see if it is real"

"Sweetheart the large love bite on your neck shows it is, if you need proof, or maybe the ones you left on Daryl. God that man's been branded for all to see, and looks damn happy about it"

Carol smirked as the waitress came over with their drinks, her body was still aching in places, a good ache. Her backside was sore, yet the soft cushion she sat on made it manageable, she was glad she had put on her long flowing pants, they were soft next to her skin , which felt great. She had topped it with a long flowing purple shirt, which covered most of her marks. She had originally put white on, when she had looked in the mirror you could see some of the bruises and love marks he had done on her skin, clearly through the fabric, so she choose the darker one. Carol smiled to herself she felt loved, so very loved.

"Well it will stop others looking at him" she smirked

"That boy only has eyes for you and you know it , has from the very start, even when he was lay up in bed, that boy wanted you"

"No way, he hated me"

"You ask him when he sits down in fact no I will and we will say. Wanna take a little bet on it?"

"You are on" Andrea sat back smiling, Carol was so naïve at times, especially when it came to men.

Ed crouched further back into the darkness of the corner, grinning like a Cheshire cat, when he saw the two women coming in. It had worked the Dixon brothers were not there, she had come out with Andrea on her own, oh the joy he almost rubbed his hands together. Then he looked again, she was too happy for Daryl to have walked away, unless she was hiding her hurt, she had always been good at covering up how she felt. His eyes drifted over her outfit, from her tiny feet, up her covered legs, and shirt, to her, WHAT THE FUCK?, Was that a mark on her skin, on her neck, he noticed her fingers rubbed over it, a smile on her face. That fucking Hick had marked his Ed Peletiers woman, he would pay both of them would pay. But for now he was content to watch, she was on her own which meant one thing Daryl had run.

* * *

Daryl's hand hit the car steering wheel as he listened to what Michonne told him, holding his hand up to Merle before he opened his mouth, so he could get the information he required

"What time was that?"

"Fuck" he hit out again, Ed had gotten to damn close, ok he had not made it to the farm but he was in the area and that was way to close for his liking.

"Find the fucker!" he slammed the phone shut, running his fingers through his hair

"The bastard made it to the lane" was all he said, both men knew the implications, hurrying from the car into the dinner, both letting out a sighs of relief when they saw the girls waiting. Walking to the table Daryl kissed her with all he felt, then dropped into the seat next to her.

The man in the corner, could not believe what he was seeing. The fact that both men were there was a shock, but to see the younger Dixon pull her into the deep kiss that showed everyone she was his cut him to the bone.

"Er that was ?" Carol was all flustered at his public display of ownership not that she was complaining, she looked around the dinner most of the woman looked disappointed he was taken the others staring at her, wishing they were in her shoes. Never had she felt so happy, when he took her hand and placed it on his knee, whilst he looked at the menu.

"Now that should conform what I said" Andrea smirked at the dumbstruck woman

"Eh?" Daryl looked at her then back to Carol. Even Merle to see if he had any idea

"What ya on about sweetheart?" Merle turned to her. His arm around her shoulders pulling her tighter,she looked so adorable he wanted to just take her home and make love to her.

"Nothing she said nothing" replied Carol, Daryl looked at her, now this was getting interesting. What had been going on whilst the men were outside

"What did the others say?" she asked him trying to change the conversation, just as the waitress came up. Ordering their food and some more coffee he turned to her.

"Oh no baby you don't get away with changing the conversation. Now tell me"

"No!" he looked at her, so it was something she didn't wish to mention. No problem that could easily be sorted. He moved closer to her, his eyes on Merle and Andrea as he whispered into her ear.

"Ya don't tell me baby, then ya backside will be redder when I finished with it"

"I will cut you off" he laughed as his lips moved across her ear, to gently nip the lobe, her body shaking under his mouth

"No ya won't" his confidence strong, as he removed his hand from hers letting it caress her leg, inching up, her breathing getting deeper, would he?

"Now tell me baby" his fingers as soft as a butterfly, stroked between her legs.

"No" she was getting redder, the need clear on her face

"Andrea ya going to tell me then?" he repeated his caress, his finger stroking stronger, pushing

"Please Daryl, not..."

"Tell me and I will take ya home and fuck ya hard" her face turned to his, seeing the lust on his face, he had her, she wanted him now, what she would give for the dinner to be empty, for him to throw her where they sat and slam into her

"Andrea said when you were in the hospital, you wanted me then. I told her she was being daft. You hated me. No way did you want me like that" He looked at Andrea and nodded his head

"She's right"

"What?"

"The minute I saw ya I was hard for ya, ached like I never had, So yeah I wanted you then and I want you even more now" He kissed her neck, his lips soft on the mark he had left, then his finger stroked it

"This here should tell you how much you mean to me. Have since the moment I saw ya. Andrea knew it so did Merle, Hell my brother warned me off ya, Couldn't stop me though, no way wanted ya as mine" she let his words wash over her, looking up at both Merle's and Andreas face he was telling the truth she knew it. Sipping her tea she was lost for words

"Question is baby did you feel the same?" his question surprised her, the need behind the words clear, how could he not think she wanted him

"Yes" she replied placing her hand on his face, turning him to her

"I wanted you just as much" he turned away from her his body going tense, taking his phone out. Well that wasn't the reaction she expected, her eyes shot to the others, seeing the confusion on their faces.

"Michonne, He's here, yes back, not sure, far corner, Get Rick now!" Carol knew exactly who he was on about, her eyes drifted to the corner, all she could see was darkness, then a waitress took a coffee refill down, she knew then he had watched her, she felt like ice, so cold, numb, he was within touching distance.

"I want to go" she mumbled

"Ya safe Trust me" he whispered comforting her with his words

"Let me ..." Merle attempted to push his chair back.

"Merle keep ya ass on that seat I have back up on the way. Now wait for... Morning Officer Grimes nice to see you" his head pointed in the direction he needed to go. They would take Ed in for questioning and charging, he had broken his injunction that Carol had taken out on him a year ago. He also did those disc's without her consent. The down fall he would get bail should Beth decided to pay it, he just hoped she would come to her senses and refuse. Watching Rick remove Ed from the dinner Carol shook that he had got so close, yet her bodyguard had been aware he was there from the moment he sat down. She knew she would always be safe with him, Ed stopped at their table his face almost in hers, before Rick pulled him back

"This ain't over bitch" Daryl reached up and pinched hard on two points at the back of the neck, Ed fell to the ground, he was out for the count, He turned to Carol , her eyes questioning his actions ,as Merle helped Rick remove the man into the waiting car.

"What?, he threatened ya, I shut him up"

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

"Nah think ya need to show me when we get back, think I need a lot of convincing woman" he smirked as he moved in for a kiss.


	25. Chapter 25

"Come on Officer you ain't got fuck all on me and you know it" Rick wanted to punch the guys lights out, after all he had done to Carol and what he was still doing he needed locking up the keys thrown away. Hearing the door open he saw the file Glenn had

"Oh look it's the china man thought you were in Atlanta" Glenn ignored him, he had always disliked Ed never understood what Carol saw in him and as for Beth she was just a kid, she was still too young to know her own mind, she thought she was in love.

"Thanks Glenn"

"No problem Rick" he replied as he shut the door, Rick threw the file on the table

"See this file, that is what we have on you so far, and it ain't pretty, Do you get my meaning"

"Yeah and..." Ed reached for it, opening it he saw a disc, he looked at Rick then back down laughing

"Did he like his gift?"

"You are damn lucky he ain't here now and he is busy protecting his woman"

"And the baby?" Rick almost lost it

"Yes his woman and his baby"

"You know all you have on me is this, which ok I admit I did it against her will, but I will never confess to it" Rick leaned forward his lips pulled back

"Ya just did dickhead"

"Can't be used against me though and as for the car well I wanted to take a nice drive down a lane"

"You went against the injunction"

"Now how was I to know that she lived there, it was a quiet country lane, a lonely farmhouse, and I have never been to this area, Try again Officer"

"Nice try Ed, not this time though" Ed sat back waiting, he counted slowly in his head, then looked at Rick

"When I get down to zero, the Chinaman will come in and say I have bail" Rick was fuming, he was right the bastard

"5,4,3,2,1" The door opened

"Rick, he has bail,"

"Fuck" Ed laughed as he walked out, he knew the paperwork needed doing and he would be charged, still they had nothing, set in stone. Rick followed out to complete all the paperwork, they needed one bit of proof that he had written the death threats, just some sign, anything then they would have him. Yet Ed knew just how far to push it, just how far he could take it to the edge. yet he had never really dealt with a pissed off Dixon, a very protective pissed off Dixon. Looking up he saw a battered Beth in reception, his heart broke, was this what she really wanted. Going to her as they sorted ED's belongings out he pulled her to the side

"Beth sweetheart is this what you wan?, look at you honey" She flinched when he touched her arm, if Ed saw him he would take it out on her,

"Leave me alone" she spoke through gritted teeth pushing him back, it reminded Rick so much of Carol when she was with Ed

"Honey he cannot be allowed to get away with this, you can press charges"

"I don't know what you mean officer I fell" with that she turned away waiting for ED at the desk,

Rick finished the paperwork his eyes full of sympathy for the girl, his hands tied, just like they had been with Carol. Until she was ready to pull away he could do nothing. Ed signed the papers, the smirk on his face, rubbing Rick up the wrong way. As he watched them walk out Ed turned to him and walked back, his words soft so no one could hear him but then man they were intended for.

"You keep an eye on Carol, she ain' t safe with those Dixon's, Have you not seen the bruises on her,? Wondered if he is beating her, can't stand men who do that"

"Get out!"

"She would be so upset if she lost the baby" he walked out laughing his arm around Beth. Rick picked the phone up.

* * *

"She fucking bailed him, like you said. Daryl he's sick in the head, be careful Yeah I know. But he brought the baby up, saying how upset she would be when she lost it" putting the phone down on a very pissed off Dixon, he went to find Glenn and Dale, they would track Ed again. He was within in his rights to stay there in the town just not close to Carol.

They had just arrived home when Daryl received the call, his phone went flying across the room hitting the wall and smashing to the floor. Ed had pushed his buttons, it was time to take the bastard out. luckily Carol and Andrea were sat outside on the porch enjoying the afternoon sun, she didn't see his reaction but Merle had.

"Ok lil brother tell me"

"Stupid Bitch bailed him"

"Ya knew that would happen. He threatened Carol didn't he?" Daryl just stared at the wall, his hands clenching tight, he wanted to hit, hurt, kill anyone that thought they could threaten his family, the one good thing that he loved more than anything and some little shit just threatened it. Merle could see how on edge his brother was it was more than Carol ,Fuck he knew what it was

"He threatened them both didn't he? Carol and the baby"

"I WILL FUCKING SKIN HIM ALIVE IF HE LAY ONE HAND ON THEM"

"Calm down lil brother, she's safe with us, with Andrea, we can..."

"No she ain't, I'm taking her to mine"

"That burnt down when pa"

"No not our old home I'm taking her to my haven in the woods, she will be safe, until this blows over, until Rick or Dale get something on Ed to put him away. WE are going to where I lived for the last few years" Merle nodded, he understood, but he wasn't going alone no fucking way

"How long eh Daryl?, ya can't hide forever"

"Wish we could keep her safe, keep them both safe, I don't trust him not one inch. He has something planned of that I am sure. Your right though can't hide forever, may take a few weeks away. Give us a break from it, give us chance to know each other. Then we will be stronger to get through this. She's drained from it all, more so that Beth is behind it too. We can just relax forget it all even if it is for a few weeks"

"When do we go?"

"Not you just us"

"I won't say it again lil brother when do we go?"

"Glad you are with me on this, thanks Merle"

"Ain't losing ya again lil brother, no fucking way lost ya for over two years, not having ya gone again" Daryl could feel the love his brother had for him and smiled at him as they hugged

"Get yourself and Andrea packed for tomorrow, I will talk to Carol and sort the rest"

"No problem, It will be nice to finally see where the hell ya disappeared to"

"Merle we will be in the forest, no TV"

"Ah well time Andrea and I tried for a baby" he smirked as he went out to get his woman

Daryl looked out over the mountains, hoping Carol would be ok with what he was going to do. Normally he would face and fight, but this time he had too much to lose. Picking the phone up, he spoke with them all who were under him. Even though he had been away from the job for a while, he had very loyal staff, who he classed more as friends, equals and not employee's. Hence why they stuck so close to him, One thing Ed didn't have, were friends who would help him no questions asked, Daryl did.

Happy he got it all sorted, he headed out to find his woman, explain what was happening, then the group were coming round later to complete things. He walked out to the porch a tea in his hand, she looked relaxed as she leaned her head against the large over sized chair looking out across the mountains.

"When do we go Daryl?" he sat down by her feet, giving her the tea he had made, it settled her, in the small time he had known her, he noticed this among other things. He moved closer in between her legs, turning himself so his back rested on the chair, her hands automatically running through his hair. She knew without being told, that small act he needed, it was how his ma use to comfort him or assure him things would be ok. His eyes looked out to the mountains as he enjoyed the moment, he sighed knowing he had to let her know what was happening.

"You following me without question baby?" he traced a slow pattern on her shoeless foot, as he waited for her answer.

"Yes, you have never made me doubt you, so why would I now?" Never had a woman trusted him like his pixie, but then he had never given her reason not too.

"You know what that means to me? How much that means to me woman, that ya would follow me without thought" her hands continued playing with his hair,as his head rolled back to look up into her face.

"Never doubt yourself Dixon ever"

"It's only for a few weeks baby, just for us to get our heads together" he smiled at her smirk

"You only want me to yourself so we can make love without anyone hearing admit it, This is an excuse to take me somewhere private"

"Damn ya caught me" her head dropped down, as he met her lips halfway. Turning he pulled her to him his head now resting on her stomach his elbows on her knees as she sat and waited for him to continue

"This place I wanna take you, is my safe haven. I want to show you where I was, why I didn't want to leave. Take us away from this"

"Daryl, since you have come into my life, I have no fear of Ed anymore, today seeing him in the dinner didn't scare me like it should. He has lost the power over me, more so since you watched that disk and you knew I had been forced, you knew I never enjoyed it. He had hoped it would send you away from me, then I would go running back to him. I knew then how much you loved me, a man in love would see if his woman was happy or not. So yes I would love to see this place of yours, however we are unable to go until day after tomorrow as I have a signing I have committed to awhile back. It is tomorrow night"

"Shit! Cant ya get out of it?"

"Are you asking me to cancel an appointment, when you pratically roared at me awhile back how I was to be seen out in public"

"Knew my damn words would come back to haunt me. Fuck! Now I gotta tell Merle and Andrea"

"That was one thing you didn't mention them coming with us" he looked up at her, his eyes full of sorrow hoping she wouldn't get mad

"I kinda forget baby do ya mind?"

"Good job I don't isn't it?"

"Well at least I get to dress up for ya again, I know how hot I made ya in my white shirt, Want me to wear soemthing like that for ya"

"You could go naked, no take that back ain't having anyone seeing that body of yours. Only me, you belong to me Daryl Dixon and you have the marks to prove it"

"I know baby ya branded me ain't wanting anyone else"

"Well guess I need to get up and see what to wear tomorrow night. Can you remind Merle and Andrea they promised to come with us" raising to his feet, he held his hand out to help her get up kissing her hard, he guided them into the house.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N Wow thank you so much 100 reviews never thought i would get that many thank you xx**

She felt so nervous as she got ready, why she had no idea. The evening dedicated to photographs and signings for her new book, a meet and great for her fans. It was from 6pm until the mall shut at 9pm. The bookstore she had visited many a time was enormous and took over a large part of the top floor. After the mall shut the store was putting on a small party for a few selected fans who would be chosen this evening through a raffle the money raised going to one of the special causes close to Carol's heart.

Slipping her high-heeled black shoes on to her small feet, she finally looked at her outfit. Her dress was tight showing off her petite figure, with the back cut out down to her backside. Then it clung to middle of her thigh. The front was held together with a choker style neck, exposing her shoulders and curving just above her chest, showing off her ample breasts, which seemed a little larger than normal. The colour was a deep purple, honestly when Andrea pointed the outfit out in her closet she shook her head, It had been an impulse buy a while back and she had never bothered to take it from its wrapping. Now looking at herself she looked good, she admitted, the marks she had that grace her body covered in special make up ensuring no one could see. Her love life was between herself and Daryl no one else need to know what went on in the privacy of her home. If they saw the marks there would be too many questions. She was not ashamed of any of his passion or hers, however he did understand her covering them up. Most had disappeared anyway, and he had already whispered promises of marking her more, in places he hadn't bit yet and places he had. Just thinking about it had her hot and bothered, damn the man had they not just spent the last few hours making love?, after they had all packed to go the next day. He was like a drug she needed her fix, a thought ran through her head, she could tease him tonight in front of others. He wasn't the kind to make a show of himself so she would be safe. She just hoped he liked her outfit, the door opened and a low wolf whistle was heard

"Sweetheart ya beautiful if I didn't have my Andrea wow"

"Honey did I not tell you how sexy you would look in that. Wait till Baby Dixon sees you"

"Where is he?"

"Had to sort some last-minute details with the group, said he was meeting us there. Damn cannot wait to see his reaction ta ya darlin he will come in his pants"

"Merle Dixon that is your flesh and blood you are talking about now stop it" Andrea smacked the back of his head disgusted in his response.

"If he heard you now he would punch that smile of your face. Pity he isn't" she said still shaking her head at him, yet loving him for it.

"You love me for it darlin and if I don't say so myself you look beautiful" she had curled her long hair, letting it flow down her shoulders, her dress was an old style sixties number, tight on the top and flowing skirt at the bottom in a red and white

"Why thank you Mr Dixon you clean up well yourself" he had on a black shirt, pants and shoes he had even chosen a red tie in the same colour as Andrea's outfit

"You two look fantastic, the pair of you I am proud to be with you. Thank you so much honestly I wouldn't be able to do this without you"

"Come here honey" having a hug from Andrea she then grabbed her bag

"Ok let's get going"

"Ya know he ain't gonna be able to keep his hands off ya"

"That's what I am hoping for Merle"

"Ya a little minx mouse, my lil brother will make sure every one in that mall tonight knows ya belong to him and him alone God help any man who gets near ya"

"Merle, Daryl will be on his best behaviour, You and I both know he will not do that"

" mouse ya forgetting how he shouted he belonged to ya when you had that meal"

"SHIT!" Merle smirked, she had forgotten how he was and when they weren't anything

"That's an understatement mouse, you weren't even his then just acting. Now ya his and have a baby on the way. Ya don't think he will act all possessive and pissed if he sees another man eye balling ya. And darlin in that dress that ain't no way a man won't"

"I need to change" Andrea grabbed her arm pushing her out the door

"Too late now, this is going to entertaining"

"I should never have listened to you" she laughed knowing the minute Daryl saw her she was in deep shit.

* * *

"Yeah they just left now, that hick Merle is driving them "

"Follow them"

"They are going to the mall Ed I don't need to damn well follow them"

"I SAID FUCKING FOLLOW THEM"

"Fine"

* * *

Daryl felt a weight lifting from his shoulders, the packing finished, and the farm would be inhabited by Michonne, Jacqui and Dale. Making it look as though they were still there, Rick was going to still pop in, the mine had now been shut, they had permission earlier on in the day to seal the entrance near Carol's and the two other exits. No one could get in and if anyone was down there too late. He had a small prayer that both Ed and Beth were in there but he knew it wouldn't be answered that would be too easy, too quick.

Walking into the mall, he ignored the looks he was getting, nipping into the nearest toilet he checked he looked good, Didn't want to let his woman down, His hair was still long, almost to his shoulders in some part and still over his eyes. His scruff he had cleaned up yet it still had the odd bit of white showing, he was ageing and he didn't give a fuck. His silver watch was on his wrist and a cream shirt turned up to the elbows, showing off the recent tan he had caught since being at Carol's. His black pants, leather belt holding them in place, and black shoes completed the outfit. He smirked as he looked at his belt, he had plans to use it later. Finishing up he headed towards the book store, they would be there by now, it was after all 7-30. Taking the stairs two at a time, he thanked the woman at the door who offered him a drink, turning it down he walked towards the large crowd, which was around a platform. He could see Andrea she stood out in her red and he admitted to himself she looked wonderful, even his brother, who was casting dirty looks to the men around her, had sharpened up well. They looked great as a couple and he had been glad they had now found each other and were settling back in to the relationship they had. His eyes drifted over the group a few men hovering around a woman dressed to kill. No it couldn't be, as she turned his cock went hard, his body into over protective mode, There stood his little pixie looking as sexy as hell talking to a group of men, they way they looked at her, they were stripping her naked, where she stood.

Carol enjoyed meeting her fans, yet this group of men didn't seem to want to let her go. She glanced at the clock on the wall it was gone 7-30 and he still wasn't here, she was beyond pissed. Then she saw him across the room from her, everything seemed to stop, he looked gorgeous, and she sure didn't miss the looks he was getting. His eyes met hers, the anger shooting from them, oh annoyed was he because she was talking to these men. Well tough shit, she had to cope with this for over an hour without his protection, he could just get lost, this was her night and she was going to enjoy it. Totally ignoring him she turned her back, knowing this would have repercussions either now or later. She was too pissed to care, placing her hand on one the gentlemen's arms she asked him to guide her to the desk where she was to do her signing. Merle had seen Daryl come in, he saw the way his body tensed up seeing Carol surrounded by the men. As soon as she had asked one of the men to escort her to the desk, he could see the anger in Daryl, he knew if he didn't stop him all hell would break out. Mouse had no damn idea the control she had over his lil brother, no idea at all, if she wasn't careful she was going to find out. Daryl saw red, as he moved towards her, then an arm went around his shoulder stopping him in his tracks

"Leave it lil brother, it is her night"

"They are all over her and she's letting them"

"Ya were late, she had to cope alone without ya"

"She knew where I was, what I was doing"

"Ya were late"

"Fuck!"

"I am warning ya now Daryl she's not herself tonight, when I talked to her earlier she well let's just say she's out to tease"


	27. Chapter 27

Daryl toyed with a few ideas in his head when he had calmed down somewhat after talking with Merle. His eyes watched her every move, or should he say every calculated move that was damn near killing him. She knew full well what it was doing to him, from her turning her back on him, to the soft caress' she seemed to aim at some of the men who had asked for her autograph, even down to the photos she allowed them to take. One had their hand on her ass, and he almost flipped his shit, that was his ass, and his woman. His eyes had caught hers once or twice, seeing the dare in them, she was pushing his buttons all at once, and he was close to exploding. The thoughts he had of dragging her backside out of that chair, slamming her into the wall and showing every single damn person who was there, she was his. The other he had was hitching her over his shoulder and taking her home, where he could redden that ass some more. Funny though each thought, each scenario ended the same him deep inside her roaring her name as he came.

"Here Merle says you need this" looking down to see Andrea, she had a glass of liquid in her hand.

"Not drinking on the job"

"The crowds are leaving Daryl, you have had your eyes glued to her all evening, you have any idea how intimidating you look?. Hell the waitress gave you a wide berth just moments ago, and two women over there have been eye fucking you for the last hour"

"Ain't fucking interested. Only one I want sat in that chair over there pushing all my damn buttons" rubbing his hand through his hair, he had spoken without thinking.

"Daryl, she is just messing with you, It is you she is going home with, you she sleeps with, you who she loves"

Yah that's why she's acting like a bitch in heat"

"Brother you take that back. Little mouse still pissed at ya and it's the only way she knows to show ya"

"Yeah well she's fucked up on that" he looked a the floor, then rechecked the room, Andrea was right most had gone.

"What do ya mean by that lil brother?"

"Guess she's getting what is coming to her" he smirked, as he lifted his eyes back up to his woman, or where she was only moments ago. Scanning the crowd his stomach churned, had he been so caught up in his thoughts he hadn't noticed. His hand grabbed Merle's arm tightly, his eyes still searching

"What is it?" Merle could see the change in him, looking over to Carol his face paled.

"Andrea honey did ya see where mouse went?"

"No, let me go try the toilets, she could have nipped there" Daryl followed her as she made her way to the back of the shop.

"You go in please honey, let me know she is..." before he could finish his sentence, they heard a scream, without a second thought the three of them burst into the women's toilet.

* * *

Carol had enjoyed the evening more than she thought, meeting the fan's and signing the books as well as the photo's. She had played dirty with Daryl, she admitted that, yet it had been fun to watch him smoulder, part of her prayed he would just grab her from her seat and take her where she stood. She hadn't missed the looks he shot her, or the way his hands clenched when she was nice to the men. He was slowly losing control, she could see it in the way he held himself, in away she was grateful when the public were told the evening was over, and the ones who had won the raffle would be staying for the party. At least there wouldn't be so many people to see the performance, when he lost control, her body tingled, she had been so angry with him earlier on. Now that anger had turned to raw want, he looked so fuckable as he watched her, she had seen the women near him try to get his attention, yet it was all focused on her. She knew the time was coming close for him to retaliate, he had been patient she would give him that, but now that patience was coming to an end.

She had to excuse herself from the manageress of the store, needing to use the bathroom, as well as getting her body back under control. Her whole being felt like it was in fire, thanking the woman she headed towards the small corridor at the back of the store, saying a quick hello to Maggie. Pushing the door to the woman's bathroom open she missed the shadow that had moved up behind her, as she walked to one of the stalls, her body froze as she smelt the aroma, he was here.

"Ed?"

"Good to see you Carol, you and I have a lot to talk about" he moved from the corner he had been in, funny she thought that he had to hide in the darkness, like some scared little man. Yet her fear came back over her, why had she not waited for Daryl to come over, why did she have to be so stupid again putting herself in danger.

"I have no idea what you think we have to talk about Ed We did all the talking in the courts" he pushed her hard, causing her to fall against the sink, he was behind her within moments, his body pushing her harder into the hard edges of it. Her thoughts were of the baby, if he kept pushing surely he would cause some damage, gripping the sides she pushed with all her might, he was too strong for her. His mouth moved to her ear as he bit it hard, moving her even harder against the top

"Do you think I will allow another man to have you"

"Ed we are divorced, you beat me to within an inch of my life, please can you move"

"Why will it hurt the baby?" he knew, oh god he knew, the one thing she never wanted him to know

"Please..."

"Please what Carol, leave you alone? Not hurt you? Or please get rid of the thing growing inside of you" with each question he asked he thrust hard into her, forcing her to hit her stomach harder and harder against the sink. Then turning her quickly he swung out hitting her stomach

"GET OFF ME!" She screamed, as she felt the pain, the door slammed open, as she looked up to the three people she loved most in the world standing there, Her eyes going to the man in the middle, the one whose eyes scared her at the anger inside them, the one who moved forward and ripped the danger away from her. She moved slowly trying to get her breath, her hand going to her stomach, the pain she felt, yet all that dimmed when she saw her man unleash all his pent-up anger and frustration on the man who had just attacked her.

"Daryl please" she whispered as she tried to stop him, if he didn't stop he would be up for murder, her eyes filled with tears, the pain ripping through her lower part, had Ed done what he said, where they going to lose the gift they had made.

"Daryl I need you" her words were so soft as she fell to the floor, yet to the man they had been aimed at they screamed at him. Dropping Ed to the floor, he crawled over to her, catching her before she hit the floor, his hands holding her tight to him

"Call an ambulance and call Rick!" was all he said as he held her in his arms, all had passed within a few minutes, yet to the bodyguard and his woman it felt like hours.

* * *

"How is she?" Merle looked up at Glenn, Dale, Michonne, Jacqui, Rick and Maggie, his eyes red raw. It was the first time that other people had ever seen the big tough marine breakdown in front of them. Andrea didn't fare better, both had been there since they brought her in six hours ago.

"She's as well as can be expected" he sniffed, as Andrea moved onto his knee, they held each other tight

"And baby Dixon?" both shook their heads, he had lost it, the minute he had found out he left the hospital. No words made him turn around, he was in that hell he had only been in once before, the darkness he had hoped never to return to.

"Is he with her now?" Dale asked, though by the looks of Merle he knew his answer

"Took off, said it was all his fault, said he wasn't there to protect them"

"Them? So the baby is ok"

"It's heart is beating, they said it's a miracle, but they cannot guarantee there won't be any damage."

"But surely Daryl would have stayed be with her"

"Lost his shit with Ed, then went over when they said they were lucky the baby was still alive. He's a mess Dale. Andrea and I tried to talk to him, all he kept saying was he ain't good enough, how she was better off without him, All shit! I'm going to kill that son of a bitch when he gets back"

"You look after Carol, does she know he walked out?"

"Why do ya think they had to fucking sedate her"

"Fuck!"

"Where's the bastard that did this?Wanna pay him a visit"

"On life support, Daryl made a mess of him and with the other injuries he sustained not long ago its touch and go"

"Good bastard deserves to die"

"He may pull through" Rick confirmed, his thoughts on the two people who were suffering so much due to him.

"And?"

"Got him on attempted murder"

"Eh?" Merle was surprised, how did they pin that on him

"Well he did try to murder the baby, and Carol, so I guess he will be out of the picture for good" Merle nodded, his arms tightening around Andrea

"Merle for what it is worth I am sorry"

"Maggie honey ain't nothing ya fell ya have to apologise for, Trust me ya ain't responsible for Beth, so ya no need to apologise, When Carol wakes up she's going need ya more than ever. You Andrea, and Lori. Rick ya need to get ya wife here, she needs as much support as ever"

"No problem, we are all here for you all"

"Dale ya said you went to see Daryl when he went off grid"

"Yes son I did, went a few times to see him, bastard threw me off the land, but yeah, why you thinking of finding him"

"Not thinking am doing, Need ya to take me, if ya don't mind"

"No we can leave now if you like It's only 3am so we could grab a snack and head out at dawn, Will take us a few hours and he does have a head start on us"

"That's ok old man, let me look in at Carol. Andrea honey I need ya to sit with her ok, tell her we have gone to find lil brother. Rick if you can keep the room sealed off, Beth is still around and I think Ed would have given her instructions, if anything went wrong"

"Michonne, Jacqui guess those uniforms need to come out again. Can you two stay in the room for us or around the corridor. I will call Lori later see if she can get the kids looked after, which I cannot see a problem. She should be here then around 11-00 to be with you Andrea"

"That's good, will need her"

"Glenn, can you check anywhere you think Beth could be, Take Maggie with you she will have a better idea"

"Yeah sure"

"Right well that's all sorted" Merle spoke as he stretched, taking Andrea by the hand they headed back into the dark room.

Daryl ran as if the hounds of hell were on his feet, through his desire and lust, he had placed her in danger. He had taken his eye of the ball, and almost had both killed, her and his baby. In all his years of training, the one thing he had been taught never take your eye from the ball. As a bodyguard it was drummed in never get involved with your client. He could laugh at that, yet he had never been in a place where this had happened. Yes he had been a bodyguard to some beautiful women, stunning women who made it all to clear they wanted his body. None had ever broken through his barrier, he prided himself on that and now not only had his little pixie broke throw the walls, he had gotten her pregnant, and put her in the greatest danger ever. He was no good for her, no good for his job and no damn good for anyone. Reaching the edge of the forest, he moved through the trees, his body relaxing with each step he took, here he was safe, he couldn't hurt anyone. Carol would move on find someone better, his heart-strings broke, he would never see his baby, see them grow up, but they would be safe., they had Carol as a mum they did not need a loser like him as a daddy no way.

His eyes skimmed the rock face, as he moved through the trees, looking for the entrance, in the mountain. Smiling through his tears he located the rope hidden in the greenery cascading down the harsh rock. One step at a time he edge himself up, until he reached the ridge, looking back he could see for miles, the green forest, the little roads leading into town, it all looked so small from up here. His heart broke as he glanced at her farm in the distance, may be one day he would see his child running in the fields. With a swipe of his hand against his cheek taking the tears away, he turned his back in civilisation and headed into his haven, all the time convincing himself it was for the best. Yet his mind kept asking best for who?


	28. Chapter 28

He must have lay there for hours, the sun was high in the sky, his shirt he used as a pillow, his shoes he had removed. The place had a calming feeling, bringing him to his senses. Carol would love it here, as he sat up taking in his surroundings, the calmness about the place was why he never wanted to leave. His log cabin was to the side he had made himself, three bedrooms, kitchen, large bathroom, behind him was the cave he had walked through, to reach the open field hidden within the valley, the small road hidden to the side made with his truck.

Thinking back to the first time he had come across the valley it was a mistake he had hidden up in the cave to escape everything that had happened between him and his pa, the burning of their cabin, the loss of life. It had been a cold rainy day when he had ventured into the forest, as the day turned colder and the night was creeping in, he knew he had nowhere to go, seeing the cave high up, he scaled the greenery on the rock face and spent the night there. The morning soon came and so did his fears, his resentment and his anger, punching the walls to get his anger out, he turned to the back of the cave, and saw light shining, always the adventurer he moved towards it. The view that met him was stunning. He was on a small ledge that over looked an enclosed valley, untouched by humans. He could see the deer in the forest as they moved towards a pool which a cascading waterfall flowed into from the other side of the mountain. The rocks enclosed it, yet he was sure he could see an opening in the far corner, where the mountains met. It wasn't a long climb down, with his crossbow in front of him he slowly made his way through the meadow, the smell of the grass, the flowers, the outdoors calmed him. He laid down and just closed his eyes taking it all it, that was the day he left the outside world for good, he found the opening he had seen, it was a rough path leading down through the mountainside, into the far side of town. It was perfect, he could live there, he made a deal with the limber yard to delivery the timber, to the field, with strict instructions not to tell anyone. Luckily his good friend Axel, with some money and a promise of more work his way was good at keeping secrets. Yet Dale had followed him one day, and then came to see him, he almost shot his good friend telling him to stay the hell away from a murderer, because that was what he was the lowest of the low, he had killed his pa, no one would want him as a friend, a colleague or love him for the man he was. That was how he felt, back in the past.

He heard a noise, who was disturbing his pity party? It was coming from the south side of the mountain, seeing the truck come through the trees, he sat further up, grabbing his shirt, and pulling his shoes on. He knew that truck anywhere seeing the two men climb out, he knew it was time to face the music.

"What I tell you about disturbing my peace Dale?" he walked over, ignoring his brother, who looked like death warmed up, yet underneath that he was itching to punch the shit out of Daryl.

"And you Merle? Well welcome to my haven, which you have now fucked up"

"Beautiful place lil brother, Ya made that cabin yourself didn't ya" Daryl nodded, it was the one thing he was proud of, he had always been good with his hands.

"Mouse will love it when she stays"

"You can fuck off if you think" he felt the fist before he saw it, straight to the jaw, he was on his back, with Merle towering over him

"I'll forget ya said that lil brother, forget ya run out like a damn pussy from ya woman and ya baby. Now ya going to show me around this palace, then when mouse is ready to come home ya going to bring her here and we will have those two weeks ya mentioned. Andrea will love it here, the peace and quiet, the birds ya can hear, the smell of the forest,boy I'm turning in to a damn girl with these words." putting his hand out to him he helped his brother to his feet, then pulled him into a fierce hug

"Proud of ya Daryl damn proud, this is one hell of a place, and I can see why ya didn't want to leave it. How the hell did ya end up on the road , to be knocked down by Rick's car"

"Was helping that fucking blond Beth she had a..."

"THAT BITCH TOOK MY FUCKING CROSSBOW AND KNOCKED ME FOR SIX."

"And ya only telling us now?"

"Forgot didn't I, doc said I would remember it all. Kept thinking I didn't trust her when I saw her, Now I know why. She had broken down about 20 minutes walk from here, I had tracked deer, when I saw her. Enough of that ain't happy about you being here"

"Don't fucking care if you are. Ya woman thinks ya hate her"

"WHAT?"

"Open them ears boy and listen, lil mouse has no damn idea ya ran like a screaming woman for the tress. The girls are with her, they sedated her because of ya. Selfish bastard, didn't I teach ya owt when I lived at home"

"Let her think what she wants. I can't be there for her, I can' t protect her or the baby. I let her cloud my judgement took my eye of the ball. She could have been..." his head hung low. Both Merle and Dale could see his pain, the older man reached out to his shoulder

"Daryl in all the time I have known you, what is it now son ,10 years or more. You came into the job all opened eye and skittish as a damn colt. You did everything you could to protect the people under your care, whether that be your job or the staff you looked after. Never have I seen you screw up a job, people admire you for all you do Daryl. So you took your eye of the ball, we all have done once in our life, she isn't dead Daryl, She is still alive and needs you son, more than ever. "

"I can't Dale what if I fuck up, I ain't good enough got her, or be a daddy to our baby"

"Don't ya dare say that boy, between us all we will raise that kid, you will make a damn fine daddy. She loves ya boy don't let the darkness take ya like it did our daddy"

"You think she will still want to know me?"

"Daryl what you and Carol share is rare and unique like Merle and Andrea. You both had a daddy that was one mean bastard, yet you both fell for two wonderful women, who love you for who you are. believe in yourself like we do" Daryl put his arms around the older man

"Thank you"

"You are welcome son, always treated you like on of my own. That ain't ever going to change. Same goes for you Merle. Class both of you as my boys. You be proud of how you both have grown, become the people you are, even though you both don't think it, you are well-loved and respected." both men felt touched by his words, proud that a man well-known and liked in Atlanta, would class them as his sons. It was an honour for them both.

"Well I guess I should show my family around the place, then we can head out back to the hospital"

"She loves you Daryl, just like you love her. You need to stop running from things and face them."

Carol awoke early evening, the room was dark, with the last of the sunlight still peeking through the blinds. Her body hurt, and her heart-felt broken. He had walked out on them, on her again, hadn't she known it was too good to be true, she was left holding the baby. Her tears fell from her eyes as her hand rested on her stomach.

"At least you're a fighter, just like your daddy" she mumbled to it,

"We got ourselves a lil ass kicker their baby"

"Daryl?" she tried to lift herself up, to see where he was, if this was real or the medication making her hallucinate. A strong hand came to rest on hers, squeezing it tight, as he searched her face in the fading light.

"I thought..." her hand lifted to his face, she could just make out the redness of his eyes, the drawn look on his face

"I know baby and I am so sorry, I will make it up to you, I promise, I..."

"Why did you run?" her voice so low he almost missed her words, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead

"Thought I'd fucked up, you almost lost the baby and I thought I almost lost you. When I saw him with his hands I couldn't stop Carol, I saw red and that was it"

"Daryl you didn't mess up, I should have made sure someone was with me. Again I didn't do what you advised, I was so pissed at you for being late then I did those awful things to tease you." his lips stopped her mid flow, then taking the hand from his cheek he kissed the centre.

"I love you so much Carol and I am deeply so deeply sorry I ran. It scared me that I had taken my eye of the job and almost got you both killed"

"You didn't though we are here and we love you so much" he pulled her to him enclosing her within his warmth, letting her take the darkness and coldness that a few hours ago, had almost took him again his woman had shown him that he wasn't a fuck up.

"Remember Daryl Dixon you are no fuck up. No man who I love is a screw up. All I ask is you don't do that to me again, I can't cope with it, if I lost you"

"Never again, I promise sweetheart, never again"

"I know you still carry a lot of fear Daryl, I want us to work together and banish it. I'm in the for the long run"

"I don't know what I did to ever deserve you Carol, what ever it is I am so god damn grateful and I will be making this up to you for the rest of my life. Your mine woman and I'm going to do my best not to hurt you. I may still screw up, so you gotta be harsh with me tell me when I am kick my ass. Even better get my dad Dale to kick it or my brother" she took his face in her hands her lips kissing him deeply

"See Daryl people love you"

Merle and the gang waited outside the door, leaving them to their privacy, as they headed to the canteen to grab some food. The two in the room oblivious to all but each other. Daryl Dixon had found his home and she was in his arms.


	29. Chapter 29

Carol and the baby stayed in for monitoring over night, Daryl by her side through it all. Both relieved they could leave the hospital, the next morning. Helping her get ready in the clothes Andrea had brought back with her that morning, Daryl buttoned her jeans up, the shirt already done, his head rested on her shoulder as he pulled her close, savouring her in his arms.

His eyes caught the purple dress hanging up, flashes from last night clear as day. Daryl's body reacted to the imagines running wild through his mind.

"Never did get to tell you how beautiful you looked in that you know"

"Never wear it again" his mouth moved up her neck with soft kisses as he nibbled on her ear

"You will. Gonna make new memories wipe out the old. You had me so turned on last night, and so pissed off at you. Those men touching what was mine, you are so lucky Merle stopped me from doing what I wanted" her head moved back as his lips continued back down her neck, her words whispered out on her next breath.

"What was that?"

"Was aiming to show all those men who you belonged to, had me some thoughts of thrusting you against that wall that was behind you and making you mine,"

"You wouldn't have, there is no way" looking in his eyes and seeing him nod his head, her words became stuck in her throat.

"Didn't fucking care who saw us, all I could see was ya making me so on edge woman, all I wanted to do was fuck ya, mark ya and brand you. In a room of people and I didn't give a shit who watched. That's how you got me baby, you have no damn idea how much power you have over me." he kissed her deep and as an after thought added his next words.

"Would have paddled that ass of yours bright cherry red for making me suffer. I wanted to kill every one of them, but what hurt the most"He swallowed hard, trying to get his words out, as he looked at her face, seeing the concern in her eyes

"What hurt the most, was when you turned your back on me" he pulled her tight to him his head hiding back in her neck as he breathed in her smell.

"Don't ever do that to me again baby, promise you would never turn ya back on me again" her heart went out to his boyish plea, her hands lifting to his hair holding him tight to her. She still had a lot to learn about what the men had gone through in their childhood, even though Merle had told her almost all . He had always said his lil brother had suffered the most, and holding the grown man now in her arms she knew her actions had cut him deep, brought up memories that he had long tried to bury, or forget.

"I promise, I will never intentionally turn my back on you again" She just let him hold her, get his thoughts back under control, they had a few minutes until Andrea and Merle came back, she treasured this closeness

"Don't think I am letting you off woman with what you pulled last night. Don't you go giving me that innocent look not working woman, That ass of yours need a good spanking, yeah knew you would like that, Can feel the shivers running through your body. That what you like Carol?"

"I..." How could she answer him, it was not right a woman like her enjoying him touching her that way. His fingers came under her chin, lifting her reddened face to his so he could look into her eyes see the truth

"Is that what my baby likes? Your face all red sweetheart, I think you love it when your man spank's you baby" he laughed as she went redder., kissing her softly he helped her pack

"You will get that and more later. Now Merle and Andrea will be here soon"

"Where is he?"

"Where's who baby?" his mind elsewhere as he checked the room for anything they had left

"Ed"

"WHAT?" now she had his attention why would she want to know where that bastard was?.

"Please is he ok?"

"You are fucking kidding me right?" his hands going through his hair, trying to calm himself down

"I know you beat him up"

"BEAT HIM UP I WANTED TO FUCKING KILL HIM!" seeing her step back at his words he walked back and to trying his best to get his head round what she was saying why she felt the need to even ask.

"I WISH HE WAS DEAD CAROL. I WANTED THE BASTARD TO NOT PULL THROUGH. HEY GO SEE HIM BABY HE IS IN ICU, GO BACK FOR SOME MORE OF HIS ..." her hand came back as she slapped the words from his mouth. Tears in her eyes

"How could you think I would even want to see him. You idiot, I wanted to finish the damn job make sure he could never hurt either of us again. But you... YOU! THOUGHT I WOULD WANT TO...GET THE HELL OUT!" He had fucked up again, he knew that the minute the words had left his mouth, no way was he leaving her, she was his and he loved her. Tough if she didn't want him near her, he was sticking to her like glue.

"No!"

"Pardon?"

"I said no, so I thought you wanted to, In fact fuck it I have no idea what you were wanting to do. But there Is no way in hell I am allowing you near him. And you have another think coming if you think I am walking away just because ya pissed at what I said"

"I hate you" she punched his chest with her small fists, collapsing in his arms letting him hold her

"No you don't, you hate what that man has done to you and hate the fact you thought, I had done what YOU wanted to do"

"I don't want him ever to hurt me, you the baby. I hate that I will be looking over my shoulder wondering if he will be there"

"Baby listen to me, that man has more charges, once he has recovered he is going away, for years. We managed to get him on attempted murder of both you and the baby. I promise you darling, never will he be coming anywhere near you again"

"Promise"

"You are safe"

"Well see ya looking after mouse well lil brother" Merle had chosen that moment to come through the door with Andrea

"Just comforting her. You got the car all sorted, the house keys been given to Michonne?"

"Yes as promised, even cleaned the damn place for them"

"Why what's happening?" Carol asked from the safety of Daryl's arms

"We are off to stay at his Haven, oh god Carol just wait till ya and Andrea see if, ya won't want to leave.. It's beautiful, he's done himself proud, built the damn place from scratch. I can't tell ya anymore just wait till you see it" Daryl had gone red with the praise his brother bestowed on him, what with Carol, Dale and Merle he was starting to believe more and more each day how worthy he really was of it all.

As they headed out of the building towards the car, no one saw the small blond sneak into the hospital. No one saw her pinch a nurses uniform and sneak into ICU.

Her presence at the side of the bed, woke the man, who had been beaten badly, lucky he was still alive. The venom from her eyes, scared him. Never had he seen her like this, he was the one who dealt out the pain, he had never been on the receiving end from his women, and he sure didn't like it. Her face came closer to his, Ed's eyes widen in fear, unable to move from her, due to the way he lay in the bed.

"Oh dear Ed you aren't afraid of little Beth surely" He didn't like who she had become, this creature in front of him was not the placid little girl he could bend to his will. When had she grown up?, he tried to move his hand to call the nurse, but she slipped the button from his reach

"Ed, now why would the nurse want to come and help a useless piece of shit like you. I see Dixon did a good job on you, You just had to go to that signing didn't you? Had to do things without me, and still you couldn't get the job done, You didn't get rid of her or the baby. Would anyone really miss you if I just did this" reaching for the tube that controlled his breathing, she pressed hard, causing the pipe to push in more than it should, she watched in delight as he tried hard to get his breath. Seeing him turn blue just before his monitors buzzed she leaned to him

"Never trust a man to do a woman's job Good bye Ed" with a push of a button the alarms were heard going off around his bed, as Beth sneaked out the emergency exit, smiling to herself, soon Daryl she thought soon you will be mine.


	30. Chapter 30

The travelling to his haven was a few hours due to the way the road wound around the mountain, he was nervous, a grown man and he felt scared shitless that his woman wouldn't love the place as much as he did. She had fallen asleep not long after they had left the outskirts of town, the rest would do her good, so he had left her to sleep. All the while glancing at her, watching her breath, his hand softly tracing her stomach.

"You stay in there lil ass kicker, ya parents ain't ready for you yet. I know ya strong, take after ya momma," his words though whispered to himself, had been heard loud and clear by the man sat behind him. Andrea had fallen asleep her head on his lap, yet he still managed to place his hand on his brothers shoulder squeezing it in support

"Strongest baby I know, damn lucky kid has you and mouse as parents. It will be ok boy I just know" His eyes caught his in the mirror and thanked him with a nod.

"Gonna wake them up in a minute, want to see their faces when we drive down into the valley"

"Stop worrying Daryl she is going to love it"

"I ain't worrying"

"That's bullshit and ya know it, Carol would follow you to the ends of the earth without question. Love ya both have is rare and true."

"Thanks Merle"

"Ya deserve it boy never think ya don't. And you deserve the love ya got from Dale, me and the rest of that group ya have working under ya. All of them trust ya with their lives, we all do. Ya just need to keep the faith in yourself. She ain't dead, the baby ain't dead and that's all that matters" as his brother removed his hand to wake Andrea, Daryl thought about what he said, He was right he had it all, moving his hand to her cheek he stroked her softness.

"Baby time to wake up, almost there" she opened her sleepy eyes, looking straight at him, she was beautiful all sleep ruffled and soft, all he wanted to do was take her to bed , just hold her, and if she was up to it make slow long love to her. The trust she had in her eyes made him smile, she grabbed his hand and brought it to her lips kissing it, at the moment they were lost in their little world.

"Wow!" and a gasp, were heard from both women, as he pulled the car off the road, through the dense trees, along the rugged road. Then opening out in front of them was the cascading water fall, more enchanting with the sun glistening off the water.

"You like it baby" he never realised how much he was holding his breath until it came out in a whoosh, she didn't like it she loved it, The car hadn't even come to a stop in front of his cabin,before she was out standing in the sun she held her arms out and twirled. She felt so free, the place was a stolen piece of heaven

"I love it, oh wow I love it. Andrea come see, oh god we are hidden from the world, look at the valley, the mountains, the flowers, the waterfall. Daryl can we swim in the lake?" he came round the front of the car, hands in his pocket head lowered, she had loved the scenery, but what about the cabin. that he built by his own hands, loving put together, did she not like it?"

"Sure we can baby" he replied as he moved towards the cabin, which she had not even noticed. Looking up she saw him going towards the most beautiful cabin she had ever seen. Set against the backdrop of the fir trees. It was enormous, with a porch around the outside, and was that? yes he had a big large hammock on one side. She was so claiming that, running up to him she hugged him from the back.

"It's beautiful Daryl, so beautiful" he turned in her arms, she was looking at his cabin, his breath stopped for a moment. He never knew how much he had wanted her approval, craved it

"You like it?" his voice came out all shy, like a little boy wanting approval from his grown up.

"Daryl did you build this yourself?" he looked down at his feet, then back up. pushing his foot back and too in the gravel, his thumb in his mouth, all signs of his nervousness.

"Yeah"

"Oh god wow, you did all this? Let me have a look, at this wonderful place, It's as though you read my mind. I have always wanted a place like this. You even have the hammock, then the oversized rocking chairs. " He reached around her to open the door, the floors, polished wood, with large bright rugs dotted around. The wooden features had been kept with the walls painted the same polished varnish as the floor. A large open fire came into view as you walked from the door, with oversized sofa's in front of it overlooking the forest through the large floor to ceiling window. The main colours he had always loved were deep red's, oranges and creams. Her fingers clutched his hand as she stepped into the hallway, that led to his large kitchen and dining room, they had by passed a small room, which she peeked in, it was a library. Her heart melted, she would be in heaven here.

"I don't know what to say, how you managed to do all this. It amazes me, you amaze me"

"Daryl this is stunning, everything about it, is stunning" Andrea had joined them with some of their belongings from the car.

"Thank you I hope you can feel at home here, There are three bedrooms upstairs, the one to the right when you reach the top stair is mine, take ya pick of the others"

"Will do, Merle come on I gotta see some more of this paradise" as Carols hand sneaked under his t-shirt he turned to Andrea as she was heading up the stairs.

"Ya might want to take the furthest room sweetheart" looking back she smiled the understanding in her eyes as she saw where Carol's hand was

"No problem honey, don't wanna be hearing you screaming her name"

"Ya tease scram go get your things sorted. Brother control your woman , think she needs a little servicing" Carol's breath left her, surprised he had said that, he was so relaxed here, they had only been there 20 minutes and already his barriers were dropping.

"Ain't no problem with ma woman lil bro, but think I will take ya up on that advice ya mentioned. Andrea get that cute ass upstairs, ya need some loving" watching the two disappear up the stairs, her hands skimmed under the waistband of his jeans

"So you going to show me your room?"

"I will take ya up darlin, but ya aint going see much but the ceiling as I make love to you"

"What about our stuff in the..." his lips stopped her as he moved her body towards the stairs

"It can wait, I can't" her hand moved down to the front of his pants, she could feel how hard he was

"Guess ya can't wait baby. Want me to help ya with that little problem baby Dixon?"

"What I tell ya about calling me that, and seeing as ya heading in that general direction, may have to spank that ass of MINE, after what you put me through" she pushed him back, causing him to stumble a few steps.

"Give ya a few seconds head start baby, that's all ya get" she turned and ran, he counted to ten and followed.

Carol ran wishing she had more time to look around the home, but she had a highly aroused, pissed of Dixon wanting her ass, and as much she wanted to just stand there and let him do what he wanted, she knew he loved the chase. Running into his bedroom she took in the large bed, with its cream, and red sheets, her feet sunk into the deepest of carpets, with deep red rugs scattered on it. Along the far wall was a large rocking chair, almost big enough to hold two people, which she knew he had carved himself. It sat next to the large ceiling to floor window, leading to a balcony. He had a long dressing table next to it, looked hand crafted, she would have to ask him about that. There was a small cabinet on one side of the bed, with a lamp on and a book upside down, yet opened. Her body went hurtling towards the large bed as arms came around her waist gently throwing her on the soft bed.

"Guess I gotta be gentle with ya, for now, just be glad, As the punishment I had planned for you would have hurt and there ain't no way I am taking any chances with this baby. Shouldn't have thrown ya like that sorry"

"God Daryl will you stop! " his eyes looked at hers fear coming into his had he hurt her, the baby?

"We just be gentle just for the next few months"

"I fucking hate that man, damn cock blocker" his head rested on the pillow, waiting until she got herself comfortable he placed his hand on her stomach rubbing it.

"Got us a strong un in there darling" placing her hand on his she looked at him.

"I love this place Daryl its beautiful the things you have carved, they must have taken time"

"Had all the time in the world when I came here" his eyes darkened as he remembered

"Forget that now it is in the past, this would be a great place to bring our child up. Can you carve a crib for our baby Daryl, would you do that for us?"

"Anything you want darling, anything at all you can have"

"All I want is holding me in his arms, loving me, protecting me" he snuggled into her body, turning them towards the large window, her back against his chest, his eyes feeling heavy. He hadn't slept the night before, alert at any bleep, movement she did. Now it was time to rest, take the time out to heal and relax. they were in his safe haven and no one knew it existed.


	31. Chapter 31

Her body felt warm and cosy as she snuggled deeper into the comfort. Feeling around for his body, she felt an empty space.. Her eyes slowly opened and her gaze went to the view outside the window, it was creeping towards dusk. How long had she been asleep? Her body felt relaxed and warm, throwing the duvet off her. She placed her bare feet on the soft carpet loving the feel of them sinking into it. Her hand glided over the rocking chair she had noticed before Daryl had chased her ass down and threw her on the bed. She felt disappointed that he hadn't come through on his promise, but advised by the doctor that strenuous activity would be on hold for the next few months, she understood, just until they found out if any permanent damage had been done to the baby.

Her eyes teared over, they could have lost it the night before, all because of her stupidity, brushing her hand across her face wiping the tears away. She called herself all sorts of names, they were happy and relieved that the baby was strong, she should stop looking at the what ifs. They had no reason to beat themselves up any more over something that had not happened. Leaving the bedroom she headed towards the stairs and the voices she could hear.

"You going to tell her?"

"She needs to know"

"I know Merle, just give me time"

"Why time?" fuck none of them had heard her quietly walk in, she had heard the tale end of their conversation and he couldn't keep her in the dark.

"Carol honey you sleep well?"

"Yes now tell me what is going on"

"Sit down sweetheart ya going to need to sit down" looking at Merle, then Andrea, her eyes final resting on Daryl, her stomach churned. Picking the seat closer to him, she allowed him to help her up, his arms embracing her around the chair

"Just had a call from Dale baby, they found Ed dead in his bed" her hands went to her mouth tears falling from her eyes. Daryl brushed them away hating that she was crying over the bastard

"I … when? Was it? You ..." he held her as she broke down, nodding his head for Andrea to make her a tea, something to warm her up, as she was shaking like a leaf

"I know ya married him mouse but he ain't worth ya damn tears"

"Not cccc...crying for him. Daryl beat him he ccccould beee" Daryl placed his finger over her mouth stopping her words

"Baby it wasn't to do with me, he had his oxygen supply tampered with, they have cctv footage, yet for some reason none on the ICU ward"

"How do you?"

"Baby they caught Beth running from the hospital, they are placing their bets on it being her"

"But, why?, he was the one after me"

"I...she..."

"What are you not telling me Dixon?" his face went red as his hand brushed through his hair, then he chewed on his thumb

"Spit it out brother, ya getting yourself worked up boy"

" How do I tell her it is stupid"

"Tell her or I do" Carol looked between the brothers, waiting for the answer, thanking Andrea for the tea, she sipped on it, looking at her friend to see if she knew, a shake of her head confirmed she didn't

"I, sorry I mean we all think she's after what you have"

"What I have?" her mind tried to think what could she have what, no she couldn't, she didn't know Daryl before. He watched her face as she slowly came up with the answer herself

"You!" he nodded embarrassed

"We think so, did you know she had got pregnant by Ed when you were still married"

"What? No I..." the man was the lowest of the low, beating her up then prying on Beth, she was still a child, barely legal age. Her mind drifted back, he had to have had under age sex, her whole body shook

"Bathroom, I need the bathroom NOW!" Daryl picked her up and rushed her up the stairs, barely making it to the toilet, before she threw up. He rubbed her back as she knelt there dry heaving in disgust of how her ex husband had acted

"Did he rape her?" Daryl looked at her, had he heard right

"Pardon?"

"I SAID DID HE RAPE HER?" even though she would hate the answer no matter what, she prayed he would say yes then she could understand why Beth would go after her like this.

"No" he whispered regretting his answer as she broke in front of him. He sat down next to her, pressing his body close to hers giving her comfort

"So she wants you?" she felt his nod, as she grabbed some toilet paper to wipe her mouth, slowly getting to her feet he stood with her just holding her, letting her get it all out

"She will you know. If she took Ed into her bed, let him fuck her make her pregnant then she will get you"

"You think that low of me, that I would even look twice at her, Do you doubt my love for you even now after all we have been through"

"I..." he put is hand up to stop her

"When I first saw you, I felt something I had never felt in my life, it scared me and boy did I retaliate with anger and frustration. I then became your bodyguard forcing you into a relationship with me, yes as an act. That day when I shouted at her I belonged to you, she had her hands down my pants. Yet I wanted her and the rest of the world to know I was yours. I fell hard for you Carol and yes I have fucked up, let my past dictate my future. which one day I will share with you. But you stood by me, showed me unconditional love, and helped me move on." she opened her mouth to speak

"I ain't finished woman, we have only known each other a few months,to me it feels like forever, you have blessed me with the one thing I never thought I would have our baby. You own me body. Soul and mind, Never would I look at another woman, I belong to you"

"If I am dead she will get her way" her words, cut him to the bone his body going cold

"Never say those words again"

"But"

"If she did that, she would have to do us both. I refuse to live without you. I can't do it Carol so don't say that to me. She will never get close to you, never you hear me" his words broke as he cried, in her arms. Her hands brushed his hair, soothing him as she led him to his bedroom, sitting him in the rocking chair she climbed on his knee as they watched the dusk turn to-night. Her hands stroking his back, his neck, ruffling his hair as he cried. Her lips kissing his ear, as she whispered softly to him, her hand gripping his. he was breaking in front of her. What was left of the barriers he had were breaking down, the fear of losing her. brought back so many memories he had kept deep inside him.

"Tell me about little Daryl?" his eyes turned to hers, fear on his face, he couldn't tell her, it would kill her love for him. His eyes red, his voice rough

"I can't, you would leave like my ma, you would hate me. Please I beg don't make me" His head dropped as if he was waiting for her strike. her accusations confirming how weak he was. or worse her to get up and walk away.

"Tell me about your childhood" her words took him back, back to where he had hoped to never go again. Never allow anyone to know his suffering.

"Please, don't make me. I can't pa don't make me" at once Carol knew he was there reliving the hell he had gone through, only this time she was hearing him as he screamed at his pa to stop.

Merle had heard his brother, running up the stairs two at a time, Andrea on his heels. Stopping at the doorway he saw his brother broken in her arms, as he spoke slowly. Carol knew they were there, as she held Daryl motioning for them for quiet.

"Didn't mean to do it, I worked up through the ranks got a good job pa, Knew It was never good enough, for ya, I'm no good. I know pa, not that, not again" his body moved back as if trying to defend itself, he was deep in his nightmare

"Not what?" Carol spoke softly encouraging him to talk

"He got the whip, I can't it hurts. I want Merle"

"How old were you, when he started hitting you?"

"8, trying to protect ma, Merle don't let him hit me" Andrea held her man in her arms as they relived their child hood. Merle's tears flowing, he never knew how much his baby brother had suffered

"I know ya hate me pa, I the reason ma left I know. Please no, not the cupboard, I hate the dark. I " Carols tears had started as she held him tighter to her. He continued for a while, deep in his shocked to the core the way their pa had taken his anger out on Daryl, forcing him to believe that no mater what he did, it was never good enough. Finally he stopped his whole body drained from it all, he had opened up to someone, reliving things he had kept hidden even from his brother. He heard them before he saw them. Looking up into Carols tear-stained face, he caught the two shadows at the door, their faces soaked with tears. His eyes looked at Merle

"I'm sorry for killing pa, he gave me no choice. It was me or him . I am so so sorry. Please don't hate me" Merle rushed over hugging his brother, as Carol moved away doubling over in her grief they left the two men alone, heading downstairs

"Hey baby brother, never would hate ya. Even more so now, why did ya hide it from me? All that time he had hurt ya, manipulating ya to believing his crap. Ya had no fucking choice and that was what he wanted , his last way of keeping a hold of ya. He left ya with the guilt and remorse to carry that burden around with ya. Well it goes now lil bro, it goes. Ya did the right thing, ya took the right action out. Me I would have killed the bastard years ago."

"Thank you" he brushed his nose on his sleeve, making Merle chuckle, more so when he rubbed his red eyes with the heels of his hands.

"Ya use to do that as a kid, I was always telling ya not to do it. Ya ain't been allowed to grow up Daryl, ya live in that hell at times, still that kid who craves affection. Ya no need to feel that way. Ever again. Ya hear me?"

"Ashamed it all came out like that" he whispered

"Why? Had to come out sooner or later, bet it cleansed ya soul, lightened that load. Main thing is do ya feel better, stronger more capable?" he nodded

"That's what I wanted, Now we have a little blond to find and put away and ya can have ya happy ever after that ya have always wanted. You got mouse a ring yet?"

"Nope"

"Ya going to"

"Er yes, love that woman to bits"

"Ya make sure ya do it before the baby is here"

"Yes dad"

"Ya cheeky sod, ya ain't too big for a smack, we got a dad a good one Dale, ya go to him or me ya ever need to talk. Though I think after tonight ya be speaking to ya woman" he hugged him tighter

"Ya have any idea how much I hate ya now, Ya made me break my fucking heart in front of ma woman, Saying that it will get me laid for the next few weeks. He hit me too Daryl, he hurt me, but not as much as he did you, I regret that I wasn't there, more so those last few years. I love you bro" he ruffled his hair, as he helped him up, smiling as he rubbed his eyes, reminding him of how he was at 8 years old, all skittish.

"Ya get ya ass to bed boy, that's drained ya. Took it all out of ya, will send mouse up in a while after she has eaten" pulling him back into a hug he kissed the top of his head.

"Ya tell anyone I did that I'll kick ya ass" both turned as they saw their women stood in the doorway, carrying a large tumbler each with liquid in

"Thought you both may need a stiff drink" Carol moved to Daryl, gently placing the brandy in his hand, the love for him shining clear from her eyes. She moved closer to him, her lips caressing his ear as she comforted him

"Thank you for sharing it with me, makes me love you more. Never will I walk away from you, What you went through was horrific, yet it made you the man you are, the man I love. He took a sip of his drink, placing his empty hand around her neck he pulled her into his kiss. As she felt herself go under, he stopped, his forehead against hers, he stared into her eyes

"Marry me Carol" his words soft and still unsure as he saw her filling up

"I love you so much, I would be honoured to be your wife"


	32. Chapter 32

**a/n thank you for all the kind reviews/follows and favs xxx**

"Way to go lil brother" Merle clinked his glass with Daryl, the happiness clear on his face

"Who would have thought ya would have yourself and a new wife and kid eh?"

"Still don't..." Carol placed her lips on his, it would take time for him to realise that he deserved it and more, so much more. She knew they were two pieces damaged in ways, but together they were whole. Each touch, look, hold she would show him. He was still that little boy craving love and attention, his only problem now he would get it in spades.

"No more of that talk" his eyes met hers the love shining out, but the tiredness creeping in, she ruffled his hair like she would a child,

"You finish that and bed for you" he rubbed one of his eyes with the back of his hand

"I ain't a kid"

"You sure look like one when you do that, bet you were a cute kid"

"He sure, was lil bro was the cutest thing ya ever saw" Carol's hand caressed his cheek looking at him

"Why would anyone want to hurt you?, how could a parent do that to a child?" her hand reached for his, taking it to her stomach placing it over their baby.

"This baby is so lucky, you know why Daryl Dixon? Because it has you as its daddy, a daddy that will protect it and love it. You are nothing like him, nothing like your pa. You are a good man and don't you forget it" he half smiled at her, without her knowing she had just got rid of his deepest fear, that he would be just like his pa. But she was right, he was nothing like that bastard

"Guess ya right"

"What about? That you need your bed, or the baby"

"Both" he smirked as he finished his brandy, handed her the glass back, and sat on the bed

"Ya going to tuck me in" he winked as the others headed downstairs, Andrea shouting she would start on some food for them all.

"Now Mr Dixon if I tucked you in I would want to join you, but your little munchkin is hungry just like it's mummy" Daryl pulled her close for a kiss, his whole world now centred around the four people, no five when the baby came, that were in his cabin, He felt complete, loved and wanted, in time he would get use to it. For now he would just hold his woman till he fell asleep.

* * *

The knocking on the door was loud, Maggie had not long been in bed, curled up within the warmth of Glen's arms. They had spent some of the evening trying to find Beth, each time coming up negative. She felt frustrated and angry, still coming to terms with the way her sister had dealt with Ed. Ok the man was a complete bastard, deserved to die, but to have her own little sister, who was so sweet, murder him like that. She still couldn't believe it.

"You want me to get it?"

"No, baby you sleep"

"Let me get dressed it's late and I don't want you in any danger"

"I will look through the peep-hole. after all it's not that late not even 9-00" seeing his stern look "Ok! I hate when you give me that look mister.

Glen smiled he never got his own way with her, so it felt good for once to. Yeah once to god knows how many to her.

"Shit it's Beth" shock running through her when she saw who it was, why was she here. Glen motioned for her to open the door, as he hid inside the cloakroom near the bottom of stairs. Maggie double checked he was out of sight, then opened the door. Her sister stood there soaking wet, yet her eyes held no emotion in them. At first she wondered if she should even allow the woman in, then called herself stupid this was Beth her sister. Yet the woman in front of her, may look like Beth, but this was not the sister she had grown up with, looking at her she could see that this thing killed Ed. She wanted her sister back the one who they all loved, the soft and kind one not this monster. Without thought she went to shut the door, fear now running through her.

"Well you going to let me stand outside ?""

"Why you here Beth?"

"Well I am sure by now you heard I murder Ed, stupid man just couldn't get the job done" she forced herself in, that's when Maggie knew she was in danger, the light reflecting from the small lamp near the door, highlighted the gun in Beth's hand. Closing the door to she said a silent prayer that whatever happened tonight, they would survive.

"Beth why do you have a gun?" Beth looked at Maggie as if she was stupid, then at the gun in her hand. Laughing she pointed it at her

"Oh this, what's wrong Maggie do I scare you? I hope not it's only me Beth. The one who you told had no job, the one you forced to look after that bitch. How could you Maggie?, I loved Ed, yet he married her. Do you have any damn idea how much that hurt?"

"I didn't know Please Beth I would never" Beth ignored her carrying on as if she had not spoken, her eyes glazed.

"Then when she divorced him, saying he beat her. My Ed wouldn't do that, he was gentle kind. I lost our baby because of you know that, had to make her pay, the letters were so easy to do" twirling the gun in the air, she laughed at her own joke.

"Forced her to become a recluse, then those Dixon's push her to come to that signing with him of all people. He should have been dead!." Maggie was inching more towards Glen, this woman scared her, she was crazy, losing the baby must have been what pushed her over the edge.

"Well she didn't deserve him or the baby she is carrying.. Should have seen her reaction when I made a pass at him, even had my hand down his pants. He wanted me, he still does. She isn't having anything, you know where she is don't you? Tried the farm but those bastards are there, As if they think they can fool me. He's took her to his Haven hasn't he, the place he hid?" Maggie felt scared, her eyes kept drifting to where she knew Glen was, praying that he would put an end to all this. Beth noticed her movement. And walked towards the small room.

"Do you have someone here Maggie?" her body jumped at the sound of a gunshot, her eyes wide as she heard a body drop, Beth giggled as she opened the door wider, allowing Maggie to see him, blood underneath his body.

"NO! how could you?" she turned in anger to her sister

"Oh dear sorry about that. Never mind NOW WHERE IS SHE?"

"No Beth it ends here" she felt her sister move the gun aimed in her direction.

"I am going to find her!" as she said the words the gun fired, opening the door Beth walked out not caring about the devastation she had left in her wake.

* * *

"Baby" It was almost 9 at night, Andrea had made a wonderful meal, leaving a plate for Daryl . All agreed it was best to let him sleep for a while. Now Carol was next to him the curtains closed and the light casting a soft glow over his face, he looked so young. Putting the food down on the side, she bent down next to the bed brushing his bangs from his face, wondering what he looked like when he was younger. He looked so cute now his eyes slowly opened, as he got his bearings, The softest of smiles came across his face, when he saw her, his hand lifting to stroke her cheek

"Hi" he mumbled his mouth dry from the alcohol and sleep.

"Sit up, got you some food and a cool drink, think you need it"

"I can get up come down"

"No you need to rest"

"Woman ya need the rest more than me" he moved back against the pillows, seeing the determination in her eyes, no way was he arguing with her. Tomorrow would be a different story, today she could boss him around as much as she wanted.

"I will after you eat"

"Ok but you come to bed let me hold ya" he tucked in, his stomach needed it

"This is good ya make it" she had moved to the rocking chair, watching as he ate, his eyes never left her, taking her in.

"No Andrea and Merle, we had a good chat, and a laugh. Wasn't the same without you though. I missed you and yet you were only up here and I missed you" He smiled, he knew that feeling so well, when she wasn't in his arms or within his sight he missed her too.. They were a right pair and he wouldn't change it for the world.

"What do you fancy doing tomorrow?" he managed to get out between mouthfuls,the sooner he finished the sooner she would be in his arms.

"I fancy the waterfall" he looked at her, yes he could see her swimming in the pool naked as they day she was born, damn his cock went hard with the thought.

"Ya woman are a damn tease" he waved his fork at her

"What did I do?" her hand over her heart, showing innocence

"Ya know damn well ya got me all turned on thinking of ya naked in the pool at the bottom of them waterfalls"

"But Daryl I never mentioned me being naked"

"Woman I am warning ya stop"

"Oh don't you like me naked?" His fork slammed down on his plate as he moved it away, climbing from the bed, he stalked towards her. Standing in front of her she got a full eye's view of exactly what he thought about her naked

"Oh"

"Yeah oh, so what ya going to do about it woman?" her face lit up as she moved him in between her legs, slowly she unzipped him, hearing his breath catch in his throat. Her small hands pulled him out, he stopped breathing, then when she took him into the warmth of her mouth his breath left him altogether, his hands moved into her hair gripping it tight. Her tongue ran up his length tasting the pre-cum on the tip, before going back down, his eyes rolled into the back of his head, as he tried to control his breathing.

"Woman ya trying to kill me" he couldn't stop himself when he started to thrust inside her mouth, loving the warmth and wetness. Her hands pulled his jeans further down, grateful that he didn't have his boxers, she played with his balls, feeling them, gently, he wasn't going to be able to hold on. He had ached for her for ages, and this, he was so close and she could feel it.

"Baby I'm gonna..." he never got to finish the word as he exploded inside her mouth, his seed rushing down her throat, as she swallowed it all down, Licking her lips, she pulled his pants up, and fastened him up. Tapping the front of his pants, she smirked as she got to her feet

"Thank you for my dessert" taking his plate she exited the room to go downstairs

"What about mine?" she turned at the door looking over at him, her eyebrow lifting in question

"Don't I get a dessert?" she looked at his cock, then up at his face into his eyes

"And what dessert would you like Dixon?"

"You"


	33. Chapter 33

"Well If you are a good boy and finish all your food you may get to have the dessert you are aching for" He walked towards her, his looks predatory, he was the hunter she was his prey. She turned around quickly moving towards the hall, her body trembling with the hot looks he was casting her.

"Ya know damn well I finished it Carol" she looked at his plate, never even noticing he had, how she wanted him anyway she could have him.

"The Doctor's said" by this time he was almost on top of her, pushing her into the wall across the way from his room, the stairs to her side. She glanced at him then at the stairs could she make it

"I know damn well what the doctors said, I was in the room when he said it" his hand had taken the plate from her lifeless fingers, his eyes glued to hers. He had plans to make his woman cum tonight, the doctor had said not strenuous, yet Daryl had already confirmed if he was gentle and not rough, there would be no problem them making love. His grin became evil as he put the plate on the desk near them, his body moving into her, that little titbit he had kept to himself, if he had taken her the way he wanted earlier, when they arrived at the cabin, he would have hurt her the way he felt. Since the talk, and his sleep he felt relaxed, and content, ready to give his woman the kind of loving she needed, what he needed

"I am still taking my dessert Carol and there ain't a damn thing you or a fucking Doctor can do about it"

"But Merle? Andrea? "

"Can go to hell, I want ya woman and I am having ya" taking her in his arms, he carried her into their room, shutting the door with his foot. He placed her against it, his lips on hers before she caught her breath.

"Going make ya see stars, make love to ya slow and easy" his words had her aching, she wanted this man so much. Her hands skimmed down his torso, his jeans still unbuttoned from earlier, as she moved under the waistband. His hand reached out and halted her progress, placing them above her head against the wall, trapped within one of his.

"Tut tut, I said I was gonna make love to ya. Keep them little hands to yourself, I am too on edge, baby. Touch me and it will be over before I can pleasure you" his lips moved down her neck , sucking on the spot he loved to mark. Taking the skin between his lips and teeth he sucked hard, her body going limp as he marked her.

"Gonna have a mark there tomorrow" he smirked as he soothed the bite with his tongue, trailing it down her neck, to the top of her low-cut shirt. Without warning he ripped the shirt apart, sending buttons across the floor

"That was my favourite"

"Get ya a new one woman" his lips now moving to her naked breast, sucking the tip into his warmth, his tongue flicking the sensitive peak, then he bit. Her moans music to his ears, his mouth sucking hard, her hands going into his hair, pulling him closer.

"Please"

"Please what baby?"

"I want you to..." her words stopped as his hand undid her jeans, slipping under the waistband, slowly moving lower, over her panties.

"Can I have my sweet? It feels so warm and wet. Wanna taste that cream with my tongue, feel ya explode in my mouth. Have I been a good boy?" his breath warm on her, his fingers rubbing along her dripping covered pussy, She moved with his hand, unable to speak. Taking his finger he skimmed it under her panties, into her folds, before pulling it out, straight into his mouth to taste.

"Well Have I?" all she could do was nod, within moments her jeans and panties were off, his tongue deep insider her, his teeth nipping the small bud

"Who does this belong to?" Carol pulled on his hair her orgasm close, his words urging her on.

"You"

"Whose?"

"Yours Daryl oh god yours!" he smirked as she flooded his mouth, her taste he would never be able to get enough off. Lifting her trembling body onto the bed, he slipped in next to her, the last orgasm had her drained, even though he had hoped to make love to her, she needed her rest more now with all that had gone on. Stripping them both down he pulled the duvet over their cooling bodies, his hand reached for the lamp, enclosing the room in a warm cocoon of darkness. Wrapping his body around her his hands resting on her stomach, he kissed her neck.

"Love you baby" he whispered as sleep took him

"Love you too" she mumbled as she moved back into his warmth, happy and content within his arms. His hands protecting their baby.

* * *

The days had flown as they enjoyed the beauty of his Haven. Merle and Daryl had even gone out hunting in the mornings, bringing back a deer, which they skinned and cleaned before cooking on the large outside grill. He had taken Carol to his pool, where they swam in the warmth in the mid day sun, enjoying the coolness of the shade under the waterfall, they had made love, there. Calling it their special place. At night they sat out on the porch and watched the stars, or even on the large rocking chair in his room. The weight of his guilt was lifting and she was learning all about the Daryl underneath, the one Merle and Andrea had known. He was shy, at times, still unsure about things. But he was loving, kind and patient. They had enjoyed the meal the men had cooked on the grill, just relaxing back in the late afternoon sun, Daryl had nipped inside to grab a sweater for Carol as the coolness of the evening was coming slowly in.

A jeep pulled into the valley, just behind Daryl's truck, he noticed its progress awhile back as the sun caught its mirror's on the mountain road. Taking the sweater to Carol he motioned for Merle to join him out front, leaving the girls to just relax.

"Dale what you doing here? Thought I'd chased you off" Dale put his hands up in laughter, smiling at the younger man's joke

"Tried to get you on your mobile's"

"Sorry switched em off a few days back,wanted some time alone. Dale what is it?"

"Glen and Maggie got shot five days ago, it has been touch and go with Maggie" Daryl ran his fingers through his hair, his thumb automatically going into his mouth as Merle paced back and forth

"Who the hell would do such a thing?" Dale looked at the two men, before he could say anything both knew

"Beth!" they confirmed

"Yes she went to see Maggie confessed about the death of Ed, shot Glen luckily it was the shoulder and the bullet some how went straight through. Maggie was point-blank how the hell she missed her arteries or any major organs I have no idea. We stopped the bleeding, both are doing ok. Wanted to let you know Beth has been seen around the mountain. We tracked her a little way up, but now we have lost it, we were hoping you would both come and help"

"Shit Dale I can't leave Carol, you know that, how far up the mountain? Was she heading in this direction or towards the far north of the rock face?"

"Erm not sure "

"Well make sure Dale, I can't allow her to get close, you want Merle and I to track her than fine we will, but it ends our way. All I promise is she won't be coming down alive if we find her. Is that what you want?"

"It's how you always worked Daryl, we can see no other way, she is a threat. Maggie says she has lost it, not the Beth she knows. Herschel said the same, the woman who is on this mountain is dangerous, unpredictable and I think it's time we allowed the Dixon men to come in and clean the mess"

"You up for this lil brother? Been awhile since we worked together, along while"

"Daryl I promise you we are all behind you if there was any other way." Dale could see the conflict of emotions running across his face.

"We can track her bring her in for questioning" this was one part he hated, and Beth was still so young, there could be a chance she could be saved, even through all she had done, would there be another way

"You do what you think is best son, I think we all know how this will end,she has given us no choice"

Both men nodded their heads, waving Dale off, confirming the time and place they would meet, tomorrow night. It would give them both chance to speak to their women, explaining what was happening, Dale would then take them down to Carol's farm, whilst the Dixon's caught Beth.

* * *

"No"

"What do you mean no?" it was nearer to midnight and they had argued for the last few hours, pacing to and fro in the kitchen, he banged his fist on the counter

"And banging your fists like a frustrated child, will not change my mind. If you don't understand the word no go look it up in the dictionary. I am not arguing anymore. Good night" with a steel rod back, she walked out of the kitchen, leaving a bewildered Daryl standing there. Both Merle and himself had told the women what was happening. how they were working together to track Beth. Carol had been unsure of what he meant, until Andrea gave her the uncut version of what it meant if the Dixon boys were tracking you. That was when Carol flipped, all the accusations she had thrown, not to mention the plates, glasses. At one point she did stop her ranting as she said goodnight to Andrea, Merle following behind her, knowing he would be getting the same in the bedroom. He cast a look of pity to his brother, wishing he could stay and help him calm his hellcat down. He would have enough damage control to do himself.

So for the next two hours Carol had been against everything he said, even to the point of them tracking Beth. Saying the girl had been misguided by Ed, that she could be saved, and how the hell would he feel if it was his daughter, that had two trained killers to bring her down. That had stopped Daryl in his tracks, as he banged his fist on the counter. Why could she not see, he was doing this to protect, his family, her and the baby. If it was his choice he would walk away, take her with him and pray something got to Beth before he did, saving him the guilt. Following her upstairs, he pushed open his bedroom door, the noise echoing through the house as it hit the wall. She had her back to him, another thing he hated, but she would use anything in her power now to get what she wanted.

Slamming the door to he leaned back against it his arms folded.

"Ya finished ya say yet?"

"fuck you Dixon, what are you a damn kid?, slamming the door like that, Next it will be a temper tantrum"

"Ya fucking pushing me woman. I got a job to do and I intend to damn well do it, don't give a shit what you think"

"Is that so Dixon, well then you wont give a shit if I tell you we are over" his eyes came straight to her's the fear in his clear.

"Ya knew damn well what I was before we started this shit, Ya knew how I worked. Why the fuck are ya backing out now?"

"I knew you were a bodyguard, and Merle and told me you were a trained killer, but this Daryl this is fucking sick. It's something you seem in a god damn movie. You do this and it's over"

"So ya making me choose between you and my job?"

"If you put it that why, then I guess I am"


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N Correct chapter thank you all for letting me know xx**

"Daryl you out here?" traipsing through the valley towards the waterfall, he carried on. He knew his brother was still out here, after the argument both he and Andrea heard, then the sound of footsteps storming out the cabin,late in the night. Without a doubt Daryl had not returned home, even before he saw the state mouse was in.

Merle had almost ripped her a new one, when he saw her, explaining that Daryl was the job, it was something he was damn proud of, after all he shared with her yesterday, how he had broken in her arms, did she not understood anything?, asking Daryl to choose between her and the job would rip him apart. The two most important things in is life and she was making him choose. Give her due, Mouse realised her mistake, too damn late though. He had never been so annoyed at her, since they became friends. Leaving her to lick her wounds, in Andrea's arms, he went looking for his kin. They needed to clear the air before both he and Daryl left to track down Beth. Daryl's mind needed focusing on the job at hand, not filled with doubts, or worry that he was losing the family he had always craved, the love he felt he did not deserve. A small smile came across his features remembering how Carol grabbed his arm before he headed out.

"Bring him back to me Merle" her tears almost broke him, he had stayed strong. They had no idea the damage if any she had done with her words.

Daryl heard Merle as he sat behind the waterfall, his thoughts on what he had done only a few days ago to her. How they made love, he had felt at peace with her. Now she had ripped him apart, did she not think his job was hard. He had wanted to talk to her, explain how he had asked Dale if they could do this any other way. Yet she hadn't heard him out, his thumb in his mouth he drew deep on the cigarette in his fingers, truth be told he hadn't let her she had finished her statement, he about turned and left the cabin, if he had stayed he would have ripped the room apart, his anger and frustration raw. Flicking the ash, he patiently waited hearing the footsteps inching closer, then a set of feet were in front of him.

"Looks like ya been sat there all night lil brother"

"And"

"Mouse asked me to come and bring ya back."

"She can fucking wait"

"Torn her a new one" Daryl was on his feet in seconds

"YA WHAT SHE'S FUCKING PREGNANT AND YA TORE INTO HER, YA DICK!" Merle smirked, they would get through this

"Why ya mad?, she fucked with ya head, Daryl, she asked ya to choose" Daryl looked at him as he lit another cigarette.

"Do not give me that look boy, do you think we wouldn't hear ya. Andrea had to hold me back from getting involved, Ya did a mistake though ya turned tail and ran. Ya should have stayed and put ya point across"

"Why so she could push me more. I was close to hurting her Merle, just like pa "

"YOU DON'T GET TO GO THERE BOY!"

"I..."

"Ya were mad, think hard Daryl would ya have hurt her?" Daryl turned away looking at the waterfall

"We made love here only a few days ago, she makes me feel whole Merle" the heel of his hands rubbing his weary eyes, they felt gritty due to lack of sleep, his thoughts full of Carol

"I asked ya a damn question Daryl" his brother turned quickly his face angry

"NO! OK THAT WHAT YA WANT TO FUCKING HEAR, I WOULD NEVER HAVE HURT HER, WANTED TO TRASH THE ROOM. HOW COULD SHE ASK THAT OFF ME? SHE KNOWS ALL I HAVE BEEN THROUGH!" Merle waited as Daryl took deep pull's on his cigarette, getting his anger back under control.

"Ya listen to me boy and ya listen good, ya got yourself one hell of a woman, with the biggest heart, ya know how badly damaged she was by Ed, if anyone knows the mind fuck that man can do, it is her, he would make ya believe anything, She told me how he was with her and she was a lot older than Beth. Ed fucked that kid over, he is the one to blame for pushing her over, and ya know full well ya not happy with doing this. Both ya and Carol want Beth to get help, so put ya damn heads together and work on it"

"She don't want ..."

"Daryl don't make me kick ya ass, now finished ya smoke, get ya head from ya ass and go speak with ya woman" like a sulky kid he finished his smoke and headed back to the cabin, reaching the porch, he felt Merle hit him across the back of the head

"What the hell was that for?"

"Never leave ya woman to go to bed angry. Not good for her or the baby"

"Merle, did you find him?" her eyes red from crying, she saw Daryl behind Merle

"Yeah he found me"

"Thank god, I am so sorry, I should never, Your job is important, never..." tears running down her cheeks

"Come here woman not good for little un ya crying like that" his arms opening she ran into them, cherishing the feel of them closing around her, pulling her into his warmth, Her hands on his chest, her head resting there too, as his heartbeat soothed her.

"Bet ya didn't sleep did ya?"

"A little, you have ruined me Daryl Dixon, I can't sleep without you near me. Please don't do that to me again" his lips took hers in a deep kiss, telling her how sorry he was, that he should have never left.

"I'm here now woman, need to get some food in ya, and ya ass to bed" her fingers ran along his cheek, touching the redness around his eyes

"If you stay with me"

"Got a few hours before we have to go, or can always put it off to tomorrow, Have ourselves a chat see if we can get our heads together and get Beth some help"

"That would be great Daryl, he did this. I hope we can bring Beth back, she isn't all bad"

"I hope ya right mouse, you two go sit down Andrea has some food for ya. Daryl I will call Dale put it off till tomorrow, Ya both need each other more at the moment, than the damn job." nodding Daryl curled Carol into his body, as he moved to the kitchen

"Morning Daryl, looks like you slept in the woods" Andrea greeted him with a smile

"Na can't sleep without this one next to me" his eyes heavy , he collapsed into the nearest chair

"You eat this, then you two go to bed. Merle and I will be ok" Daryl grabbed her arm a smile on his face

"Thanks honey, Merle is lucky he found you again, that man was never the same when you and him split"

"I'm the lucky one, I get him back and you as my little brother" she placed a soft kiss on his head ruffling his hair, her warm smile on the two of them.

"I ain't a kid" he moaned laughing

"Always will be to me baby Dixon now get that down you, Both of you and bed"

"Yes mum" they mumbled.

* * *

Beth had been along the track for hours, it was near here she was sure, the area was close to where she had fooled him to helping her. She should have killed him there, if she had known allowing him to live would result in him being bodyguard to that bitch, getting her pregnant. Each footstep she made the cloud became darker over her head. That bitch had lost her everything, the most important her baby and when she got her, she would know the feeling, the pain it felt to lose an innocent life. How it could rip you apart, take every good thing inside you and tear it down, make you feel powerless. Now she had all the power, the power to damage, hurt, take and kill. It felt good as the evil ran through her veins, she laughed as Maggie's face came into her mind. Seeing the fear in her eyes, the hurt when her boyfriend got shot, watching the blood drain from her face as she turned the gun on her own sister. The control she had of Maggie's life gave her the wonderful feeling of utopia . One gun shot was all it took to knock her down, close the door and walk away. No feelings. No guilt. No remorse.

* * *

Daryl had crashed the moment his head hit the pillow, only managing to pull his jeans off and socks. Carol had sent him up, as she wanted to help Andrea in the kitchen, but she was soon pushed upstairs by Merle. Heading into the room, the curtains were closed, even though it was daylight out, it was still darkish, enough for them to sleep, without too much problem. His shirt had wrapped around his body inching up each time he moved, walking towards him she gently undid the buttons, kissing the skin she exposed, yet at the same time, not willing to wake him. Eventually she was able to manoeuver the shirt open, and couldn't resist sneaking a few kisses down his torso to the top of his boxers.

"Ya keep doing that woman and ya getting fucked!" her head shot up, her eyes meeting his

"I though you were asleep" Daryl pulled her down into his arms

"What I tell ya can't sleep without ya. Don't help none ya doing that. As much as I want to baby, I need to sleep just get in bed with me let me hold ya" the weariness was showing in both his face and in his voice, as much a she wanted to make it up to him, she accepted it was not fair, they had a lot to talk about later, but for now she would do as he asked. Helping him take his shirt off, she got herself more comfortable, surprised when he turned them both, to how he wanted. Her on top of him, in his arms, placing a quick kiss on her forehead., his head hit the pillow

"Sleep woman, gonna make love to ya when I wake up"


	35. Chapter 35

Carol awoke her body throbbing, almost on the edge of orgasm, her hands reaching for anything to hold her in place, the blood running through her veins like molten lava, her body now no longer hers. She screamed his name as she came, shaking her body came back down, then she reached for him, her hands now pulling him up, hair almost pulled from the roots, not that he minded. The smile on his face, that cock sure look about him as he licked his lips of her remaining essence, had her aching for him again.

"You alright there baby?"

"I...you..." her face red, a single bead of sweat running between her breasts he licked it off. Smirking, he loved how he had her all tongue-tied, from the wonderful orgasm she had experienced. He couldn't help it as he moved his index finger down between her breasts, over the softness of her stomach, into her warm, wet, folds. Then he rubbed it along her lips waiting for her to taste herself. His cock hardened even further as she sucked his finger deeper into her mouth, her lips licking him, then her teeth nipped hard.

"Fuck Carol"

"Please"

"Ya baby are going to get it"

"Really Dixon thought I'd already had it..." he thrust deep inside of her, as she spoke

"You are now"

"Wow Dixon I do believe I am "he laughed as he proceeded to make love to her, loving the way she welcomed him into her body, her heart and her life.

"I love ya baby so much, gonna be quick though "

" Just fuck me Daryl " she moaned out as she reached her next climax, he always made her come over and over, until she had nothing left to give. But two in a row so quickly, was draining.

"Gonna come baby, so close, need ya with me Carol, you got one more for me pixie"

"I don't think oh fuck Daryl" her legs gripped him tighter, as he moved towards his climax, roaring his release he collapsed in her arms.

Her hands moved the hair from his eyes, as he rested his body against hers, careful not to squash her. Getting himself under control, he slipped to the side cradling her body to his. Rubbing her stomach.

"What do you want?" he mumbled kissing her neck softly.

"A healthy baby that's all I ask. Though would be nice to see a little Daryl running around, one I can love just like his daddy. With your blue eyes, shaggy hair and heartbreaking smile." she kissed him, hoping they did have a little boy, maybe then he could love himself through his child.

"I want a girl, spitting image of her beautiful mummy"

"Is that what you think Daryl?"

"Ya beautiful baby, thought it the minute I saw ya, tell ya enough woman, time ya started believing it"

"Well Mr Dixon time you started believing you are worth of me and your baby"

"Guess we can work through it together" he pulled her closer, bringing her as close as he possibly could.

* * *

"Finally, they appear in the land of the living, Hell boy thought ya were coming through the ceiling at one point. Hell mouse, never knew ya could make him scream like a damn pussy" Merle laughed when they eventually headed downstairs. It was almost lunchtime, their stomachs telling them they had not eaten from last night.

"Ya jealous Merle need me to give ya some lessons in how to make love to your woman? See Carol here is all content, now. Ya need to take your time with them and not wham bam "

"Ouch" Andrea grabbed the frying pan from the side and tapped his backside with it

"You baby Dixon need a good spanking. Honestly Merle I cannot believe your lil brother coming out with that"

"Only woman spanking my ass, is Carol, now give me that pan and sit ya backside down " all laughing , relaxed they could enjoy the moment, knowing that within hours the men would be out searching.

"Carol, baby sit down gonna grab us some lunch"

"Already done lil brother. Andrea knew ya would be hungry after all those noises. Done us all chicken pasta ain't ya darlin" he pulled her on his lap kissing her hard.

"Thanks honey that's good of you" Carol sat as she spoke to her, dreading what they were about to discuss, yet it couldn't be kept off any longer. Slapping her hands on the table she got their attention

"What are we going to do about Beth?"

"Damn mouse know how to spoil a conversation"

"Merle, come on, that isn't fair." Daryl butted in, placing the tea and some pasta in front of himself and Carol.

"What? She has lost the damn plot Daryl, Come on Carol you know she has"

"Merle, you know full well what Ed did to me, how he manipulated me to his way of thinking, and I am a lot older than Beth. She's just a kid, he has damaged her badly, then losing the baby they made. It would make any woman go over the edge" her hand rested on her stomach, she looked down, then up to Daryl before back to Merle

"I know, she is dangerous, but Merle I can understand how she must feel,with Ed and being pregnant. I was so scared, when I thought we had lost ours"Daryl reached for her hand. Squeezing in understanding. He could now see where she was coming from,

"So what ya say Mouse? What are we to do with Beth?"

"Use me to bring her out"

"NO!" Merle shouted, where the hell had she got that stupid idea from

"What?" Andrea spoke, no way was she allowing her friend to put herself in danger

"NO FUCKING WAY PIXIE, NO WAY"' she hadn't expected anything less from Daryl,looking around at the three of them, she could see her idea wasn't going down very well.

"Calm down all of you, I know how dangerous it is, but come on if we bring her out, then you two do not have the hassle of tracking her through the forest. Andrea and I won't worry till you get back, or most importantly if anything happens to you"

"No baby, ain't putting you or munchkin in danger" her hand went to his tense arm, she could see how hard he was trying to control his temper.

"Daryl think about it please, if I go back to the farm, you two can make it look as though you are heading out to track Beth, Andrea can go back home" Daryl slammed his fists on the table

"WHAT PART OF NO DO YA NOT UNDERSTAND?"  
"Hold up lil brother, she didn't say we wouldn't be there, she just said we make it look as though we ain't there"

"No Merle, we do this on our own"

"But, it could take more than a few days, do you wanna be away from ya woman that long, know I don't"

"No way"

"I AM HERE YOU KNOW, CAN MAKE MY OWN DECISIONS"

"Not this time pixie, I am making them for you, Andrea and yourself can go back to the farm, stay with Dale , whilst Merle and I track the bitch down"

"For god's sake Daryl I thought we agree that Beth had been manipulated"

"Yeah we did, but she is dangerous and ya ain't going near her"

"I am a grown woman Daryl Dixon and I can do what I damn well please" she got up and stormed to his bedroom, furious that he was laying the law down. Slamming the door behind her, within seconds it was thrust open, banging hard against the wall, She waited, his hands on her shoulders, turning her to face him

"Don't make me tie ya to the damn bed woman"

"Now that is plain kinky" she smirked, though still mad at him

"Yeah bet ya want to try it too don't ya" he snarled in her face pushing her back to the wall

"Why won't you think about it Daryl it..." his hands hit the wall next to her head on either side, his anger on his face

"Why can't ya just listen to me for once eh? Now nice and slow like ok, I DO NOT" Her hand reached out to slap the cockiness from him

"Now Carol, ya know what I will do if that hand connects with ….." the sound could be heard around the room, as he moved in closer, feeling his face go numb

"Ya one fucking bitch when ya want to be. Fuck woman ya got me all hot and bothered, want to smack that ass red for ya and fuck ya senseless, problem is damn well can't can I" her hand print was clear on his face

"I'm sorry"

"No you ain't so don't bullshit me, Ok woman get ya ass downstairs and we will see what this little plan of yours is" as she moved past him he pulled her back to his chest, thrusting his cock into her backside

"And when ya done that ya taking care of me. You have a reprieve pixie, the minute ya get cleared, ya ass is mine"

"Never tried it anal" her words had him harder than rock, he thrust it into her

"Feel that, well ya keep going down the route ya are and I will fuck ya ass" his right hand had drifted into her jeans, under her panty line

"Hell woman ya dripping" she moved her hips into his erection, his mouth now biting her neck, moving her arms up she placed them around his neck, opening her legs wider, as she moved on his finger

"You make me that way Daryl"

"Ya woman are going to kill me I want ya so damn bad"

"Well take me" turning her in his arms their lips crashed together

"YOU TWO GET YA DOWN HERE WE GOT PLANS TO MAKE LIL BROTHER PUT YA DAMN WOMAN DOWN, THE WAY YOU GO AT IT ANYONE WOULD THINK IT WAS THE END OF THE WORLD"

"Merle leave them" Andrea smiled as she finished up the dishes and popping on a fresh pot of coffee

"Like bloody rabbits pair of em"

"COMIN MERLE"

"I JUST BET YA ARE MOUSE, PUT HIM DOWN AND GET DOWN HERE"

"Ya Merle are no damn fun" Daryl moaned as he appeared at the top of the stairs. shirt undone, jeans half-open

"God you two work fast, no wonder ya got her pregnant the first time boy, now get dressed, ya got 5 mins. Dale has already called for an update"


	36. Chapter 36

"I ain't happy with it" two hours it had taken them to calm him down, and actually listen without hitting the wall or table. He still wasn't completely calm

"Daryl it's the best idea" he turned quickly getting up from his seat, in Dale's face before he could blink

"Ain't ya fucking partner and baby putting her life on the line"

"Calm down boy " there was no way his brother was going to go with this, if they didn't calm him down

"Fuck you Merle" Daryl got pushed against the wall, Merle in his face

"Get ya shit together here, otherwise ya fuck up and she dies ya got that Daryl?" he waited for him to answer, meeting his eyes with him he repeated his words

"I said ..."

"Heard ya the first time. Fine we do this but she gets harmed one hair on her head and I am taking it out on you" Merle walked back hands up in the air

"Boy if she gets hurt ya won't have to take anything out on me would already have done it myself"

"So now you two boys have finished playing at manning up are we doing this?" Carol watched him come back next to her, the sulky look he had on his face, made her want to just hug him.

"Love you, sweetheart, got you and Merle looking after me nothing can go wrong. I trust you both so much" she spoke for his ears only,his arm pulled her tight to his side, the fear leaving him, how could he doubt himself and Merle, things would be ok they had to be.

Dale watched them, he had never seen Daryl act like this with another person never mind a woman outside the family, the love he had for her, was wonderful to see. His heart warmed that both his boys were settling down, with one already expecting a junior Dixon.

"Right Carol, you are heading back with me to the farm, Daryl and Merle you follow in the truck but then head towards the north face. Andrea, you will be safe in the RV with Glenn and Maggie.

Rick and Michonne are hidden within the woods along the lane, and Shane is back up at the front of the property. Right we leave here in half an hour. Give you enough time son to tell your woman how to protect herself, even though you know full well you will be near" Daryl reddened as he nodded at the others before taking Carol's hand in his, pulling her up to his room. He had half and hour and he was going to use it.

"Daryl come on not now" he was on her the minute he shut the bedroom door, his lips on her neck his hands undoing her jeans

"Yes now! Need be inside ya, want to mark you so badly baby" with that his mouth sucked her neck his teeth biting, as he left his mark, should Beth get close enough to see it, she would flip, it was what he was counting on.

"Damn you Dixon" she couldn't resist him, undoing his jeans she pulled him out, within moments he was deep inside her, taking her against the door, it was quick and hard, as he released his seed not long head on her shoulders, his fingers inside her, helping her to climax, loving how she clinched around him. He finally let her feet hit the floor, as he helped her get dressed.

"When this is over you and I are spending some time here on our own, ain't taking no for an answer woman" he finished sorting his pants out then kissed her softly, her hands running through his hair, moving the bangs from his eyes

"I know you aren't happy with this Daryl but I trust you to get me out if she turns up"

"No if's , she WILL darling, once she knows you are on your own she will find you. I ain't to proud to say I'm scared, all it take is one bullet"

"Daryl all it takes is one arrow" they both held each other for the time they had.

Watching Dale drive her away was tough, he ached to take her back hide her away from it all until it all went away. Yeah he was getting soft, his pa would beat the shit out of him if he knew, who cares he was loved and that was all that mattered.

"She will be ok ya know mouse is strong"

"I know" he swung the truck towards the north face, heading down the old mountain track, it would take them around 3 hours to make the journey to Carol's on this route, to Daryl it was 3 hours too long.

* * *

Beth felt tired, her head swam with the madness running through it, all her thoughts coming at once, it was too much to take. She felt as if a door had been open to allow a flood of emotions to run through her. Falling to her knees, she scraped the hard dirt, trying to scratch the surface, the tiny stones getting under her finger nails, yet the pain was nothing to what was in her head. Had she really killed her sister? Ed? Glen? Who was this person?, no she was doing right they were in her way, yet did they deserve to die?. Throwing her head back she screamed like the wounded animal she was, looking at her bloodied hands, these now belonged to a murderer. Not the little girl who use to take hurt animals to her daddy begging him to fix them, make them well. What had she become?. It was Carol's fault! if she was gone, all these thoughts. Madness, insanity would leave and all would be good again.

Rising to her feet she headed back down to the lane, it had taken her hours to attempt to find Daryl's place, he had hidden it well, she gave him that. No way was she giving up, for tonight she would bunk down in the barn at Carol's farm, she knew who was there, when she left this morning. The evening was drawing in the sun setting, the dusk moving into darkness, she hid along the tree line, moving in to the small barn. Hearing a vehicle pull into the drive, she peered out of the small window, what was she doing here?. Looks like Carol had come to her, without her realising it, she saw Dale climb from the vehicle, he would be easy to get rid off. Then the object of all her anger, all her hate, would be on her own. But where was Daryl? Moving a little more to the open door, she bent down seeing if she could pick anything up

"Do you think they will find her?"

"Daryl is a good hunter and tracker, they will find Beth by morning, the footprints headed towards the north face" she heard the unlocking of the door, and the words fading as they headed into the farm-house. So Daryl was tracking her, stupid all of them, they had played right into her hands.

* * *

"Are you sure it was her?"

"Yes, caught a shadow at the door" Carol looked towards the barn then back at Dale, her hand moving to protect her child.

"I can't do this Dale"

"Honey you can, Daryl and Merle will be here in a few hours"

"What if we don't have a few hours?" Dale helped her to the sofa, trying to get her settled, knowing she would only do this if Daryl was here.

"He will be here, have faith Carol"

"I'm scared"

"I know honey, you are doing so well. Tell you what go have a hot bath relax and I will get you a tea. Daryl said the baby loves tea" Carol held her hand out a smile on her face

"How did you..." she shook her head "Daryl" she mouthed

"That boy is so excited about this little one, and he loves you so much Carol. He has a big heart, but with the Dixon's once they give their heart that is it, they love for life" she felt warm at his words,her hand rubbing her stomach

"You hear that lil asskicker daddy love us both"

"You're good for him Carol so good, I am glad he has found you, Now come on you go get that bath and I will do the tea" locating her bathroom he offered to help her run the bath, Carol declined she wanted time to think about Dale's words, and how things would be with her and Daryl once this was all over, she hoped it would be sooner than later, as she was missing him already.

* * *

Merle heard his phone go off, pulling it from the pocket he read the text, his blood running cold.

"Shit" he slammed his fist on the dashboard, without asking Daryl knew something had gone wrong

"What?" his heart in his mouth could he accept the answer to his question

"How long till we get to mouse?" Daryl looked at him wondering, then it clicked

"Fuck she's already there?" the nod confirmed the answer "too fucking long" hitting the pedal he pushed the car faster

Rick and Michonne had received the same text from Dale, it would take them 15 minutes at the most to reach the farm. Anything could happen in those minutes, especially if she still had the gun.

Carol felt cold, even though she had taken a hot bath, reaching for the large bath towel, she wrapped it around her. Heading into her room she quickly change into a vest top and yoga pants, an unsettling feeling ran over her, her skin prickled with awareness, things were not as they seemed. Her phone was flashing on the side where she had placed in earlier, flicking through the ten messages and voice mails, from Merle she knew it was all about to come to an end. Swallowing she moved to the hall not daring to call Dale afraid of the answer she would not get. Creeping down her stairs she walked down the hall towards the kitchen, hating that she felt unsafe in her own home. Beth and Ed had done this to her, made her feel scared, frightened and unsure within her safe haven as she called it. Walking into the kitchen she saw Dale sat in a chair his back to her, very softly she whispered his name, nothing. Her feet felt like she was walking in glue as she moved across the floor, her mind screaming for Daryl, for Merle for anyone, yet as she looked up towards Dale, she peered straight into the cold eyes of Beth. Carol knew they would not get to her in time. Daryl's words and fears came into her thoughts she should have listened to him.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N Thank you again for your wonderful reviews and I know georgiapeachs wanted more, so here it is Thanks xx**

"Beth, what are you doing here?" come on Carol get your head together she thought to herself, as she moved back slowly from the kitchen, wishing she could get to Dale see if he was alright. Her eyes drifted to the floor, her hands going over her mouth at the blood now pooled on the floor underneath him. No this couldn't be happening if the Dixon's lost this man they classed as a dad, it would destroy them. Changing her direction she inched closer towards the man in the chair, she had to help him, forget the consequences to her, the Dixon's needed Dale in their lives.

"Stay there" Carol's eyes moved to Beth's face, shocked for someone so young, her eyes were dead, no emotions. What hell Ed must have put her through, put both women through, and now she was here to take it out on Carol. Had she not suffered enough at Ed's hands why would this little girl feel that she could take whatever Ed had done out on her, she wanted it to end. Feel safe, but that wouldn't happen with Beth so angry, hurt and confused.

"Is he?" she mumbled, wanting to reach out and check, see if she could do anything. If Dale died it would rip Merle apart, she could not even think what it would do to Daryl. How he would suffer, the pain of losing someone he cared about, he would retreat from society forever.

"Is he what DEAD! is that what you want to know?" she kicked Dale, Carol's breath caught when she heard a slight moan from the older man, thank god he was still with them, but for how long though .She had to plead to Beth, hoping somewhere in her was the girl Maggie talked about awhile back.

"Beth he need's medical attention, please let me call them:"

"Call them do you think I am stupid, you don't want to call them, you, want to call him that little bodyguard of yours. Though we both know he is not so little now don't we?" Carol felt the words rip through her, she knew Daryl had confirmed nothing had happened, yet niggling doubts were coming back in. Beth's eyes watching everything the woman in front of her did, even smirking when she saw her flinch at the words thrown at her

"He's good in bed isn't he? How I loved running my tongue over his tattoo's, you know he was hard when I had my hands down his pant's that night at the restaurant. He told me how much he wanted me then, how he wanted a younger woman to fuck. Not the old has been that he had to babysit, he told me he would be thinking of my body if he had to fuck you" Carol could see the malice in her, time to step up, remember how much Daryl loved her, how he had broken in her arms, how she was healing him better. Time to call her bluff, it would hopefully move her away from Dale, and allow Carol to inch closer, try to help.

"He's good isn't he Beth, not that you would know, you see honey when a Dixon falls in love he falls for life. The baby and I are who he loves, not you, not this mad woman in front of me. It is me he loves, never will he betray the trust I have in him, to sleep with a kid"

Her words hit a nerve, Beth flew at her, Carol had no chance, flying back hitting the floor hard, she hurt when she fell, her thoughts focused on escaping, protect Dale, and the baby, she pushed Beth from her as best she could. The woman was younger quicker, the gun she never realised Beth had slid across the floor to near the door, she heard it drop when Beth pushed her, there was still something shiny in her hand though, she couldn't see it properly.

Hands felt slippery on the wooden floor, as Carol tried to get hold of anything that would help her up. Nothing!, at times she wished she wasn't so tidy. All she could see was this angry woman bearing down on her, with what looked like a knife. She screamed when it arched up in the air, slamming down into the floor next to her head.

"It's all your fault you know, all this is your fault"

"Why?, Beth what have I done to deserve this, please why?" hot tears coming down her face, this was it these next few moments here, were all she would have, before she died she had a right to know why.

"YOU ASK WHY?" Beth brought the knife down again just missing Carol's stomach yet slashing across her breast. The evil smile clear on her face, as the fear in Carol rose, her hand trying to protect her baby, her breast felt numb with pain. She sent a small prayer to Daryl praying when he found her she wasn't too damaged, that he would be able to move on from this, find someone to keep him out of the darkness.

"He won't make it in time" Beth spoke softly, confirming Carol's suspicions, how she hoped he would, just to hold him one more time, tell him how much she loved him. Her tears fell harder, her whole body shutting down, with the weight of Beth and the blood draining from her. Their poor baby, never getting to see it's wonderful daddy, the man who had shown her his love, allowed her inside his walls. It would be better this way, he would grieve deeply of that she knew, but at least he wouldn't see her life draining from her, she could be grateful for that at least.

"I know" she whispered accepting her fate. Carol could never hate this poor woman, her mind had gone, she tried again to push her hard, her arms now cut and bloody.

* * *

"I FUCKING MEAN IT RICK GET THERE NOW!" Daryl had completely lost his shit, the red haze over him as he roared into the phone , that Merle was holding, they had to get to her, he couldn't cope without her. No he wasn't going to cope without her, pushing the car faster, he took the turns dangerously.

"Slow the fuck down Daryl you will have us over" Merle had grabbed the phone from his irate brother before he smashed it, allowing Daryl to shout or rather roar his frustration out, how he understood what he was going through, he felt powerless himself, wishing they had never agreed to her plan,yet killing them both would not help mouse.

"Don't fucking care, need to get to her" all he could think about was her safety, had Beth got to her, what was she going through?, please god let her be ok, in all of his sad pathetic life, she was his light. Faster he pushed, the car missing the turn, taking them both over, the shouting of shit and fuck ripping from both brothers, then silence.

* * *

"Please Beth...it hurts...can" the knife came down again, leaving marks now in the wooden floor, from the amount of times Beth had dug it in. For every stab of the knife on the floor, one was in Carol, her blood around her, making the floor wet, too difficult for her to get a grip, she felt tired, so very tired.

"GOOD LET IT HURT, LIKE IT DID ME. YOU DON'T DESERVE ANYTHING, THE BABY, DARYL. WHY SHOULD YOU HAVE IT?. WHEN I HAVE NOTHING. NOTHING YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

"But... Beth I suffered too, at Ed's hands I suffered the manipulating mind games he played, Let me get you help, bring you out of the hell you are in"

"NO! I WANT YOU TO DIE CAROL, WANT TO WATCH THE BLOOD SLIP FROM YOUR BODY AS YOU GASP YOUR LAST BREATH, THEN I WILL COMFORT DARYL, OVER THE LOSS OF HIS BABY. YOU SAID HE LOVED YOU, HE DOESN'T YOU HAVE NOT KNOWN EACH OTHER LONG ENOUGH FOR THAT. WHY DO YOU GET IT ALL AND I HAVE NOTHING. NOTHING!"

"Beth, please let me..." she struggled to get her breath, her attempts to push Beth away now futile, all she could think of was Daryl how would he cope, after all he had been through. then to lose what he had always wanted.

"Let you die well of course Carol". The gunshot echoed around the enclosed space, killing it's target instantly.


	38. Chapter 38

The funeral was a very private affair, with the way that she had died, and the mess the close range hit had made, there was no point holding the body. The people who attended, were somber, unable to believe this is how it had all ended. A search party headed out for the Dixon brothers, within hours of the death, the skid marks on the road, leading the group towards the car, perched on a small ledge over looking a deep ravine. It had taken hours to winch the men to safety both out of it, as soon they were pulled from the car, it was as if in slow motion the car moved forward, finishing it's journey in a blaze of fire at the bottom of the ravine.

Rick stood to the side to speak to Herschel, his thoughts on the two men who were still unconscious in ICU back at the hospital. Andrea had not left Merle's side, couldn't face the funeral, all had understood. Yet his thoughts were more on the younger Dixon, when he woke up, that was something he was not looking forward to happening. The priest had done a wonderful service, allowing the grieving family to forget the last few months, of how their kin had been, and spoke about the good things about the woman. It had been Michonne's gun that had taken Beth out just as she raised the knife, to finish the job of killing Carol, yet even now it was still not confirmed if it was too late.

Dale lay in his hospital bed, tears in his eyes of how this case had ended. A young woman was dead due to the sick mind games that an individual had played, that person also dead. A wonderful loving woman lay in ICU, doctors unsure whether she or the baby would hold on. He smiled a little when he heard its daddy had called it a lil asskicker because it sure was, it was hanging in there for its parents, so he prayed it was a good sign. Then he thought of his boys, both badly injured in the accident, neither had come round from the crash. Both had been speeding to save the woman one of the brothers deeply loved, the other too in his own way. He said another prayer that both men would pull through, rubbing his face he looked up as Jacqui walked in.

"Hey there honey" he tried to smile

"How you doing Dale?" he tried to sit up, thanking Jacqui as she rushed over to help him.

"I'm getting there, glad Beth was to far in her madness to shoot properly." Jacqui sat down, tears falling down her cheeks

"Been to see him Dale. It doesn't look good" Dale squeezed her hand

"This is Daryl we are talking about he will pull through both my boys will, you see"

"I wish I had your faith Dale, went to see Carol too. Did you know they are moving her bed next to Daryl's. I think they are hoping somewhere along the line it may help" she wiped the tears with her hand

"Andrea still with Merle?" he asked

"Yes not left his side since they operated on him"

"Out of the two he seemed to have taken the less damage, with his broken rib, fracture leg. Yet why isn't he waking up?" he shook his head, as he looked down at the bandage covering his side, where the bullet had gone in and exited straight out, he had been damn lucky in it all. Daryl, though he was in bad shape cut up badly, his shoulder having been ripped from the socket, along with the muscle, a broken arm, leg, ribs which one had punctured his lung. That he could pull through he was sure, it was the damage to the brain that had them all on edge, the doctors had confirmed that he had a fifty-fifty chance of pulling through.

"How was Carol honey did you speak to her?" his attention going back to the most important of them all, the woman the brothers loved so much

"Yes they said it was best try talk to her, she would be able to understand what I am saying, just not ready to wake up yet. God Dale why them?" his hand reached to stroke her hair, as she cried.

The door opened and Dale looked up, some of the group came in, clearly just back from the funeral. He was glad they had gone shown their respects, but that was how they were. Most importantly they did it for Daryl as he would have gone, as support and to show he had forgiven the woman.

"Any news" Rick asked as he sat next to Jacqui in the large chair, Lori with him, looking so pale, and scared both were so worried about Carol.

"No, nothing, Jacqui said they are moving Carol's bed next to Daryl's ,think they are hoping that being next to each other will help" he replied sadly as, Michonne, Shane and Herschel walked in

" Herschel I am so sorry about Beth"he walked to Dale and hugged him,

"Thank you Dale, but it is I who is saying sorry" his words halted as Dale put his hand up to stop t him

"No all this is not anyone's fault except Ed, he started this sordid affair. How is Maggie? "

"devastated she couldn't stop it all, but knows Beth is in a better place, my little girl suffered badly at the hands of Ed and I pray his comeuppance will come in whatever place his soul went".

* * *

"You gotta wake up honey. I can't lose you now after all these years, Merle, me and little one can't live without you. That's right honey you are going to be a daddy,found out two days ago, so you and your brother have to wake up. Carol needs her protector, I need my Merle, our baby needs its daddy" holding his hand tight her thumb rubbing along his hand, tears streaming down her face. The nurses had told her keep speaking to him, whatever place he was in her words of encouragement should bring him back, she wished Daryl had the same, but with Carol still out of it, hanging on to her life, it was all one big hopeless mess.

"How you doing honey?" a gentle hand placed on her shoulder, trying to give support as much as possible, she looked into Shane's face, noticing. Rick, Glenn, Michonne were all stood there, back from the funeral.

"Not good" her head bowed as she held Merle's hand tighter.

"We are here honey, Maggie and Lori have gone to sit with Carol , Herschel is with Dale, we are heading to Daryl, we are hoping if he has one of us, he may come round"

"I hope it will work, he needs Carol the nurses say it is people they love that will pull them through, She has to come round, he needs her so much"

"We know sweetheart" Rick placed his hand on her shoulder in comfort as he headed to Daryl's room, still in shock how things had turned out. If only Ed could have been alive to see his results would this be the ending he had wanted? How many lives he had destroyed, in one swoop, even down to a small innocent baby. Heading out the door he fell to his knees praying to anyone that would listen,that each and everyone would pull through.

* * *

It felt like months, but only weeks when one of the three adults came too. Dale sat in the room with Jacqui, having been released from hospital a few days before. He heard a moan from the bed in the far corner, at first he thought it was his imagination, then the monitors beeped, one was finally coming round.

"Where am I?"

"Stay still sweetheart, Jacqui honey go get the doctor's looks like we have one of them back" he smiled as he headed to Carol, relief that she was awake.

Carol felt so sore, her body ached, forcing herself to open her eyes through the pain, she saw a white ceiling, casting her eye to the side, it was a wall, lifting her hand she noticed the various drips in the back of it.

"Ahhh" it hurt to try sit up, then she heard Dale's soft word's tears filling her eyes thank god he was still alive, reaching for him as he heard him speak to Jacqui, she grabbed his hand tight in hers.

"Dale oh thank god you made it, how bad were you?"

"Just a gunshot honey nothing to worry about, we need you better"

"Where's Daryl, why isn't he?" Dale moved to the side, giving her a full view of her lover, she broke down her whole body shaking

"Oh god Daryl" she wanted to go to him, hold him, what had happened

"How?" was all she could get out

"He ran the car off the road trying to get to you honey" she struggled to get herself under control, he had almost killed himself to get to her

"How is he?"

"They say he..."

"Dale don't lie to me or pussy foot around it, What did they say?"

"It's not good Carol, not good for both my boys"


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N Thank you so much for all your support on this story and reviews Thought I would put this chapter out tonight xx**

Slowly walking in to the room, she shivered, feeling the difference in temperature, the heat outside to the coolness of the room, took time for her body to adjust. It had been two months since she had come out of her coma, two months since she got told the babies were ok, she was still getting her head around the news of two little heart beats, two lil asskickers, that needed their daddy. Moving into the dimly lit room, her hand rubbing her stomach, she saw his body in the corner. The day was beautiful she wished he was awake to see it, he would love the blue sky, the quietness, and calmness she had just come from. Smiling to herself, she remembered, after being released from hospital, the farm no longer felt safe, she had enlisted the help of Daryl's work colleagues and moved all her things to his cabin. Her cuts still hurt the scars red and clear for all to see, it showed people how strong she was at the time to come through it all, now she felt like the sacred little mouse. Merle called her

Shivering in the coolness her eyes on Daryl, he should awake, not here in the cold. He needed the outdoors, feel the heat on his pale body, the bruises clear on his skin, her fingers moved over his forehead, he looked like a small boy laying there. He hadn't opened his eyes since the accident, no movement from him. They were saying he may never come round, that she may have to accept the one thing she didn't want to.

"How you doing Mouse?" Merle sat in the corner, his eyes red, since he finally came round a few days after Carol, and found out his lil brother was still out, he had them move his bed in with them.

"I want him back Merle" feeling his arms wrap around her shoulders, he rested his chin on her shoulder as they looked down at him

"He will when his body has mended, mouse he will come back, All he wanted was to get to you. No way would he leave you now" she turned into his arms, sobbing.

"Come on sweetheart he wouldn't want to see you getting yourself so upset, it ain't good for the babies" moving from Merle she went into Andrea's arms.

"I know buuuut IIII can't..." Andrea just pulled her tighter, she had been in Carol's shoes only a few months back, begging Merle to come back to her. So happy when he woke up screaming for Daryl, they ended up medicating him for a few days, so he could mend. When he awoke again, she told him he was going to be a daddy, his smile had never left his face after that, yet he too needed his brother awake his child needed an uncle and there was no way they were losing him.

"Did ya rest mouse?" she nodded, as she got her emotions under control, grateful that both Andrea and Merle had stayed the night with Daryl so she could rest. It had taken two nurses and her doctor to force her out of the hospital and go home to rest. Dale, Michonne and Jacqui had stayed with her in Daryl's cabin, yet she had little rest, she couldn't sleep without him. That day she had open her eyes and seen him in the bed she had a panic attack, he looked dead. Whilst she recovered, they allowed her to stay in his room, she held his hand each night never letting go, afraid if she did he would go in his sleep.

"Tell you what mouse we will go get some shut-eye, got to make sure my woman and baby rest. Then we will be back later tonight, for you to go rest"

"Ok" she spoke so softly, Merle knew she was so close to giving it all up, the only thing keeping her sane were the little ones she was carrying.

"Think the nurse mentioned shaving him, as it's getting a little long" Carol brushed her fingers over him, his hair longer, hints of grey showing. She loved the length, but his scruff needed tidying

"I will do it, no one gets to touch him but me" Andrea smiled at that, Carol was very possessive over him, more so when the younger nurses trooped in, she had heard them talking about her, same views that Beth had. She had even caught one trying to give him a sponge bath, Carol told her in no uncertain terms that hers were the only hands that touched him, she knew if Daryl woke up to another woman touching him he would flip.

"Thought that would be your answer, will get the nurse to bring the stuff. You gonna be ok whilst we rest honey?"

"Yes Andrea I have to be strong for him, thank you both of you."

"Glen and Dale said they would be along later" Merle commented as he headed out the door kissing her on the forehead,

"You call us if you need us" Andrea gave her one more hug, then went to find the nurses.

It was late morning, when the young nurse came in, Carol looked up from her usual spot on the bed holding him. Smiling she saw Karen, she liked this nurse, even though she knew she fancied Daryl, and made no qualms about telling Carol how damn lucky she was to have some one as sexy as him. She had been the shoulder Carol could cry on, had been there when she broke down away from the caring eyes. Karen had been a god send, and knew from what Carol had said the love that she had for the man in the bed was strong

"How you doing honey?"

"Ok, just wish he would wake up"

"I know sweetheart and he will, after all I want to see these beautiful blue eyes you have told me about" Carol laughed, comfortable with her

"So did you and Dr Moore?" Karen went red

"We had a date last night and it went well, we have plans for another date when he isn't on call" Carol got up and hugged her

"That's wonderful news, see told you to take the chance"

"can't thank you enough Carol, would never have asked him out if you hadn't put the idea in my head"

"nonsense all the times you have been there to listen to me"

"That's what I am here for, I believe Dr Moore mentioned you need your scars checking, so if it is ok I offered to do it while you are here, can write it in a report for him"

"Thank you Karen you know who much I hate people seeing them"

"You woman need to get over that,Daryl will be proud of you, remember honey you are a strong woman, stand proud that you have survived, we will work together on getting you stronger" After checking the scars and confirming that all were healing well, she left , leaving the equipment Carol would need to shave Daryl and wash him. Shutting the door too, Carol took her jumper off, leaving her in a vest, which showed some scars, she didn't care as it was just her and Daryl.

After washing him she set to cutting his facial hair, all the while humming to herself.

"You know Daryl you got to come back to me, there is no way the twins are learning about their wonderful daddy thorough photo's they need to see the real thing, flesh and blood your hugs, your love, be shown how track like you. Be strong and supportive like you. I want you back baby I can't do this alone" At least with them being alone she could say what she wanted without fear, cry if she wanted without arms coming round her to take the pain away. No one could take the pain away, the only person who could was laying in front of her, with very little sign of ever waking up.

She washed the foam from the steel blade then went back to work her head bowed intent to make him look good.

"Ya planning to slit ma throat whilst I sleep pixie?"


	40. Chapter 40

Those couple of words had her whole world on pause, she looked up slowly, frightened that it had been her imagination, her mind playing silly games with her. As her gaze hit his face, the smirk clear on it, she moved up to see the blue of his eyes, open and focused on her. She never felt his hand take the blade from her numb fingers and pull her into his arms. The machines went off in a blaze of sounds, and before the room had time to fill with the doctors. He kissed her deeply

"Love you Pixie" then fell back to sleep. The door opened as Daryl's team came in, the machines still sounding, oh god was he alright, he had just spoken to her, That had to mean something, seeing a doctor shake his head, her fears were coming up to the surface, no please not that. Moving into the corner she fell to her knees

"Honey, come on" soft arms came around her pulling her up. She leaned heavily into the comfort and she watched through her tears. The Doctors were working on him, she knew before anyone told her, he had flatlined.

"Carol, honey I am going to call Merle, they think it is best he gets here" all she could do was nod, yet when Karen moved away, she held on tight, she was on the edge and if she let go of this woman she would fall.

"Please I can't, don't make me... I can't watch him die" the monitors crashed, at her words, seeing Dr Moore shake his head and move away, she screamed, as darkness took her over.

* * *

Coming too in the darkened room, Carol curled up into a small ball her hands laying over her stomach, protecting the lives inside her, her heart broke, that they would never get to know the man who helped make them. A hand reached out and curled around hers, squeezing her fingers tight, she didn't care anymore, her body was numb, her eyes red and sore from crying.

"Hey there little mouse" her eyes drifted up to Merle and Andrea, both looked drained, their eyes red from crying, hurt to see the sadness in her.

"They got him back mouse" Merle stroked her hand, hoping the words would sink through to her. She had been out for days , after watching Daryl die, she completely broke, and went into her shell, into a dark part of her mind, where no words, no person could bring her back. All knew who would reach her and he was recovering in the next room, unable to be with her, until they had all his tests back, confirming he would be safe to move. Oh he had created hell, roared the damn place down demanding that she be brought into his room. Yet the Doctors, would not allow it, until the tests came back positive, he was not moving. Merle smirked to himself when they caught him trying to remove all the monitors from himself, he was like a damn lion protecting its family.

He thought back to the day they had lost him,the call from Karen, that put his whole life on hold. Merle had turned up within 10 minutes of the call, carrying Carol to the room they had set up, he signed the papers for them to administer the drugs to calm her. He left her with Andrea and stood for hours watching as they moved heaven and earth to save his lil brother. His heart had broken four times, when they finally brought him back from the edge. The relief when he saw him breathing on his own, he fell to his knees, crying. As Dale put his arm around him, he hadn't even known the man was there, had been there almost straight away, as Karen had called him too. Yet he had silently and patiently waited until Merle was ready for his support,soon as Merle fell to the floor he moved forward giving the only comfort he could to his son.

Merle just held onto him, unashamed who saw him sobbing like a child in the middle of the corridor, his baby brother was alive. Finally the Doctor came out of the room, just as Merle got to his feet wiping the tears from his face.

"Well Doc?" his whole body shaking, as he waited to see if all would be ok, His whole world relied on what the Doctor said next.

"We lost him a few times Merle, you know that, yet for some reason he wouldn't let go. He's responding to the drugs, the next few hours will show how much. The swelling on the brain has gone down, which is good, that means the infection that we thought had set in has gone, However I can guarantee he will suffer from serious migraines, when he becomes stressed. It is an unfortunate side effect from this sort of damage. The good news is he is awake, well sleeping but out of the coma, the rest of his body is healing well and I can safely say once we have done all the relevant tests over the next few days, he could be moved out of ICU and into a side room. It is going to take maybe another week or so before we can release him. Your brother is a very lucky man, saying that I think he knows that and he wasn't ready to leave just yet. Go in and see him, just let them settle him down, he is still out of it but he can hear you may even wake up and talk, but try not to stress him too much. At the moment he doesn't need to know about the twins or Carol, not that you would say anything, we need him to rest as much as possible, I am going to check on our other patient. Just be with him" her placed his hand on Merles shoulder and squeezed

"Thank you so much, words are not enough for what you have done. Thank you from the bottom of my heart"

"He's a good man" saying bye he headed to Carol's room as Dale and Merle went in to Daryl.

* * *

His thoughts came back to the now as he tried again to get her to talk

"Hey mouse come on old Merle hasn't spoken to you in a while darlin you are scaring me now"

"She's inside there Merle, just not ready to face the world just yet" Karen had not left Carol's side since she blacked out in Daryl's room, being her nurse enabled her to keep an eye on them both. She had sat with her when Merle had slept in the chair, sending Andrea home to get some much-needed rest. Her prayers filled with positive thoughts for Carol to come back to them, she had become a good friend to her and she wanted her back.

* * *

"Doc, come on it's only one more test result we are waiting for. Can't I go in and see her, just a peek"

"Dixon what did I say?" Dr Moore had put up with these questions for the last two hours, he understood how much he ached to be with Carol, but he also had to do his job and make sure he was completely clear of anything before he allowed the man to go near her or his unborn babies. He laughed to himself, wondering if the tough bodyguard/tracker would pass out when he found out about the twins. All had agreed it was up to Carol to tell the daddy the good news, yet all wanted to see his the tough guys reaction

"What's wrong Doc think it's funny keeping a man from his woman?"

"Daryl!" Dale choose that moment to turn up, hearing the younger man agitated, all he wanted to do was hold Carol, it was coming up to three months since the accident, both of them had suffered long enough away from the other. Today they were going to move into the same room, hopefully it will bring Carol out of where she was hiding inside herself, It also meant Daryl was free to start moving around, they had kept his legs and shoulders moving whilst he was out, he would be unsteady for a while, due to the non use of his body.

"WHAT?"

"Calm down son let the good Doctor do his job, he saved your life four times Daryl, so be nice" Daryl lifted his hand to run it through his shaggy hair, he was right he was being a shit, he ached for his pixie.

"Sorry" his face lit up as the nurse came in, almost bouncing on the bed when the doctor read the sheet, nodding his head he signed the paperwork

"Can I?! Dr Moore smiled at him, he looked like a little kid asking if he could finally go downstairs and see if Santa had left him his wish.

"Dale can you go get the wheelchair. Daryl you pull that face and you won't be allowed to go see her"

"Not fair"

"Well I can always say you aren't allowed to use the crutches and the chair , can even confide you to bed rest if you carry on" he smirked

"You Doctor are one evil person, anyone tell ya that."

"Yes it makes my job so much better. Lets go get that chair sorted so you can see Carol"

"Thanks Doc I mean it ya know thank you"

"All I ask we don't see you again in this state" he shook his hand as he headed out.

* * *

"Honey can you just eat a little?" Andrea sat on the bed trying to get Carol to eat, yet she just turned her head away, tears rolling down her cheeks, as she rubbed her stomach. The door opened and he rolled in, nodding his head to all that were in there, without words he asked them to leave, this was between them. Merle had told him what she had suffered at Beth's hands, the damage that would always be there, he was so proud of her, as he studied her trembling body, curled in on itself. Dale helped him up on the bed, leaving the chair within reaching distance. As the door shut behind them, he reached for her, yet his hand stopped halfway, would she hate him?. His pixie had seen him die, how could she ever forgive him for not being there when Beth attacked her. No he would ignore his fears, he tenderly placed his hand on hers, still resting on her stomach, his body curved around her back his lips on her neck.

"Ya gotta eat Pixie, for me. I love you so much baby" he felt her whole body stiffen, as she slowly moved her head round, her eyes met his blue ones, widening in shock, as she took in the man holding her. lifting one of her hands she softly stroked his face, his nose, his chin. Not believing he was there, holding her tight, his body protecting her from the world, he was there and he was alive.

"You came back"

"Can't be leaving my pixie behind. Got us a baby to raise" her smile lit her face, as she shook her head, Daryl's heart stopped.

"Please baby tell me ya didn't lose it"

"No Daryl I didn't lose the twins" his whole face lit up, so glad she hadn't lost …. wait...

"What did ya say?"


	41. Chapter 41

"Hey, mouse, gotta say you sure shit lil brother up. Think he's still getting his head around twins" she laughed as she saw Daryl reddening. He looked at her conveying without words that once she had the lil asskickers, and she was up for it, he was claiming his woman, and spanking that ass cherry red,for telling the gang what had happened She still took great pleasure in his reaction that day, he had fallen off the damn bed, and hadn't been able to get back up. He couldn't stay mad at her, seeing her laugh that day was enough for him, when she pressed the call button for Karen, who was closely followed by Dale. He felt like a new-born colt trying to get his legs to work, still very unsteady.

"Bless him it was a shock wasn't it baby" his arms came around her as he lifted her up, then sat down with her on his knee, it was what she needed. Since they had both left the hospital two weeks ago, she hadn't stopped touching him, holding him, it was her way of coping through what had happened, he loved having her hands on him, she had to prove to herself he was alive. His face in her neck as he loving kissed her nape

"Ya scared the shit out of me woman" his hand placed over their babies, and around her protecting them all.

"How's Andrea, Merle?" he looked over at Carol, his face full of love and desire for his wonderful woman, his hand rubbing through his hair

"She sends her love mouse, to ya both, she was too tired to come over. Askedhertomarryme"

"Merle Dixon were those words you mumbled what I think you said" he went red.

"Yeah I asked her to marry me and she said yes"

"Well congratulations Merle I am so pleased for you both"

"Way to go brother, eh. Sure shames our pa, both of us getting married, kids on the way. We damn lucky Merle, damn lucky" he squeezed Carol tighter.

"Well Merle that makes my decision even easier. If you do not mind I would like to sign my farm over to you and Andrea as a wedding gift"

"But..." she stopped him as she continued

"I know how much you both love it there, and since what happened with Beth I no longer feel safe there, but here in the cabin I do. Daryl and I have spoken so much didn't we baby, we are making this our home, bring our babies up here"

"Mouse I don't know what to say, thank you so much, Andrea will love it" he pulled her off Daryl's lap and hugged her tight tears in his eyes.

"Ya only get to hold pixie for awhile bro she's mine"

"Knew her before ya Daryl so guess I get to hold her more"

"Now boys I love you both so,much, so I can hug you both" Daryl pulled her to his so she was between them.

"Gonna head out mouse, think ya man wants some time with ya. Thank you so much mouse"

"Merle Dixon, it is all thanks to you that my life has changed, if you hadn't pushed Daryl to be my bodyguard then I wouldn't be happy, loved and heavily pregnant"

"Ya deserve the happiness both of ya" rubbing Daryl's hair as if he was a child he walked out, couldn't wait to see his soon to be wife's face when she found out about the farm. She loved it there, the freedom and space, it would be the best place to bring up their little one.

"Dixon you can act so jealous at times" Carol turned in his arms after Merle had left

"What just because I don't want a man touching ya"

"It's your brother" he hung his head, she was right, since the accident and the long recovery, having to bring her back to normality. He was so damn protective, it had ripped him to shreds, when she woke screaming in the night reaching for him, worse when she found an empty space, if he had to nip to the bathroom. The fear in her eyes, when she located him, it had taken weeks for her to let him out of her sight. He didn't fare better, still beating himself up at times for not being there when Beth hurt her. Even though they were close, she had never shown him the damage, as if she felt ashamed, that she hadn't fought back. Last night he had promised himself, that she was no longer going to hide. If he had to force her he would, this hurdle needed to be overcome she couldn't hide herself any longer.

"M sorry, will call Merle later and apologise"

"Oh Daryl he will understand" His face buried into her neck his lips moving up to her ear , one of his fingers gently caressed her face.

"Do ya have any damn idea how beautiful ya are?" she hung her head, she wasn't that woman anymore ,the one he had made love to, she was cut deep, scars still healing, he wouldn't think she was beautiful if he saw them

"Look at me baby" he waited patiently, see what her move would be, she was still so delicate, Beth had taken her confidence what little she had, it was time for him to take down her walls brick by brick, just like she had for him. Her tear filled eyes lifted to his shaking her head at his words

"I'm not beautiful Daryl, never knew what you saw in me, and now why would you even want me"

His lips moved over hers, kissing her slowly, then he moved along her cheek down her neck, and sucked on her ear lobe. His hand took hers, moving it down his body, until it rested on his erection

"Does that not show how beautiful ya are baby. You do that to me, dressed or naked, my body aches for yours. I belong to ya baby THIS!" he grabbed the same hand and pushed it in her face, so she could see the ring he had placed on it, three days after they moved his bed into her room.

"Is an engagement ring Daryl"

"Is proof of my love for ya woman, and that ain't ever-changing"

"Daryl it will, once I have the twins you don't have to pretend, I would understand"

"UNDERSTAND!" he moved away from her

"well pixie sure glad ya understand cos I don't have any fucking idea. what ya on about. I know I fucked up with not being there to stop Beth, FUCKING DO I KNOW IT!" Carol sat down, her hands protecting her, no their babies.

"That wasn't your fault Daryl I put us all in danger, if I had listened to you, none of this would happen. You and Merle wouldn't have crashed, I wouldn't be such a mess. My body she used as a canvas for that bitch to do what she wanted, It ain't pretty and you don't deserve to sleep with it or see it" getting up she headed to the stairs.

"Ya stop right there woman, I fucking mean it" Carol continued, slowly up the stairs, how could he even look at her. He was on her within moments his hands in her hair pulling her body to his, forcing her the rest of the way up the stairs into their room. Pushing her gently to the bed, he pulled hard at her top. Watching as it pulled apart in his hands, each scar showing their redness against her pale skin.

"How could you Daryl please no let me cover up" she tried to grab anything to cover herself, yet he stopped her eventually placing her hands above her head, as he looked down at her body. He felt the fight leave her, as she trembled underneath him, tears rolling down her face

"I dddddidn't want you to see me it's..." her words stuck in her throat when his lips kissed one of the scars, then another, he was unable to stop his tears

"Ya beautiful baby, these scars make you more so" she felt the wetness on her body from his tears, he moved back his right hand stroking the deepest of scars across her breast.

"She should never have done this to you, If I had been.."he shook his head "Can't keep beating ourselves up over what if's pixie, look at me woman please" Both stared at each other,conveying their love with the looks they gave, they could keep going round in circles, no he wanted this ending now. Taking a deep breath he spoke, dreading the answer to his question

"Pixie, put everything to the side for one moment. The babies, Beth, my fuck up, everything" she nodded her hands now wrapped tightly around his arms, she swallowed, knowing what he said next would change everything.

"Do you trust me?" she nodded,

"So know I would never do anything to hurt you, I would never lie to you" again she nodded

"Do you love me?" her watery smile gave him his answer, his breath he had held rushing from his body.

"So you love me, trust me and know I will never lie or hurt you. Pixie when did you stop loving me?"

"What?" is that what he thought, that she was using this as an excuse to leave him, she was doing it for him, he could find... She stopped her thoughts as she really looked at him, he was hurting so much, she had hurt him whilst pushing him away. Neither were to blame for what happened, she could see his love clearly in his eyes, feel it in his touch, hear it in his words. How stupid she had been, her hands grabbed his face in them pulling him to her lips as she kissed him deeply

"You love me enough to look past my scars"

"Pixie I love you for who you are, the other part of me, the mother of my unborn children. The scars are special to us, and I will kiss worship each and every one of them, day after day until you get fed up of me"

"I love you so much, please Daryl make love to me, show me how much you do love us" his lips took hers as he made love to her for hours, showing her without a doubt he was hers, the scars meant nothing and they would move froward for it all together as a family.

* * *

The group was all stood in the waiting room of the local hospital, Karen and Dr Paul Moore with them, now part of the gang, welcomed into the fold.

"Paul can't you find out anything?" Dale asked, they had been there for almost two hours

"Just tried, pushed me away, honestly when you aren't on shift they don't respect you" he laughed, they were all impatient.

"Shit did we shut the grill off" Shane suddenly remembered, they had all been at the farm for a BBQ, the Dixon men and their women had married earlier that day, then decided to have a cook out for the group.

"yeah Merle did it, I think, did you?" Andrea asked her husband, not remembering as they had all rushed out

"Yeah you know me darlin"

"Come on, surely they could let us know something" Rick tapped against the wall, Lori stopping him before he annoyed anyone.

Suddenly the double doors swung open and a tough looking, bodyguard strode in tears falling from his eyes, as he looked at them all.

"Well son?" Dale asked

"I'm a daddy, fuck Dale I'm a daddy" his face lit up as the words he had spoken fell from his mouth, she had done it they had done it. A few weeks early yet their little ones wanted to come out and see their parents.

"They are so tiny, so small. I can't believe how brave she was, how she managed to produce two beautiful babies"

"lil brother we all know ya wife is amazing, but what we all want to know is what the hell she have?"

"Duh two babies" hearing the laughter in the room he hit his head with his hand

"ya want to know the sex duh!"

"It's ok man I was the same when Lori gave birth to Carl kinda spaced out and that was with one, So when you are ready"

"We got ourselves a Sophia Rose Dixon pretty as her mama and a little Matthew Nathan Dixon poor sod looks like me Carol said"

"How's Carol?"

"She's sleeping, I'm gonna go back in, go see my family" Merle got up and hugged him tight

"Well done lil brother I am so proud of ya, so damn proud"

"I'm a daddy Merle, a daddy to two little ones and I have no damn idea what to do"

"Ya see all these people here, everyone are here for you and Carol, Sophia and Matthew, I am damn sure between us all we will do something right. Ya go back to ya wife give her our love. We will leave and come back tomorrow give ya chance to bond with ya family"

"Thanks Merle" heading towards the doors he went to Dale hugging him tight

"You better be ready to be a grandaddy dad" he smiled as he headed back into his family, his insides warm his heart bursting.

"hey pretty pixie, How ya doing there?" Carol came round about an hour after the twins had been born. Her husband smiling down at her, their babies having been checked over were next to her in incubators. He was one very proud daddy

"You been strutting around Dixon, think you are the only man to get his woman pregnant"

"Who wouldn't be, those baby are the most wonderful gift ya could ever give me. I may not be the first man to get his woman pregnant. I am the only man who has and will ever get you pregnant woman, wife, pixie. Thank you so much for carrying them" he kissed her soft stomach his hand laid over it

"Thank you for being able to hold onto them in here, with all you went through. You baby are fantastic, and I love ya so much"

"Not as much as I love you. Thank you Daryl for being there for me, loving me , marrying me and helping me create those two wonderful little babies"

"We got out hands full with them, then when Andrea gives birth, it will be hectic" she wondered if he was regretting giving all his isolation, peace, solitude up for her.

"Does it beat the life you had Daryl, the one you lived for over two years?" his hand gripped hers hard ,his lips kissing the knuckles of each one

"You brought me out of the darkness I was in pixie and into the light. I would never wish to change all this for that hell I lived in. Now you get some rest Sophia and Matthew will need feeding soon"

"Only if you sleep with me" kicking his boots off he lay next to her, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, his head on her shoulders, feeling her relax and go off to sleep, He sat up his head on his elbow Carol still in his arms, he just watched them all. He had given his job up as bodyguard, and took on a better role that one of daddy and protector of his little family.

**A/N Thank you all for your support on this story and I hope you enjoyed it, I loved writing it. xx**


End file.
